The Beginning of Awesome
by bailey419
Summary: AU.  Brooke unexpectedly crosses paths with someone from her past.  And she's glad it happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**I apologize in advance if my Spanish is incorrect.**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

Twenty-five. I'm twenty-five and single. I'm twenty-five, _HOT_, and single. How is that even possible?

I moved to Washington, DC 7 months ago after a decidedly nasty breakup. Amos. Who dates a man named Amos, seriously? Gah, I should have dumped him first. Apparently I was frigid. Frigid emotionally AND physically. Of course I was frigid physically! He was a horrible lover! He always wanted to have sex when it was terribly inconvenient, like at midnight, or the end of my shower, or when I was cooking. Goodness sake. Oh well, another guy to toss into the ever-growing pile of ex-boyfriends. Stupid boys.

So here I am walking down Calvert Street to some place called the Rumba Cafe. Still single. My life sucks.

Alright, not entirely. I have an amazing job at the National Portrait Gallery as a curatorial assistant. Of all the museums that are part of the Smithsonian, the National Portrait Gallery is my favorite. Located in Chinatown, or perhaps a better name would be Yuppieville, the museum stands quiet and unassuming. If it were not for the large exhibition flags dangling precariously from the entrance, you would never know you were passing by a museum.

But enough about that boring business. Back to more important things, like getting to this bar and double-fisting some mojitos.

As I reach the entrance I am pushed back by a group of giggling girls. Yes, girls. Silly little girls that probably just turned twenty-one and are already plastered at ten P.M. I quickly recover and march through the front door, letting that little encounter slide off my shoulders because I am determined to have a good time. The bar is dark and moody and thumping with some latin rhythm I can't help but bop my head to. I love it already.

"Hey! Brookie! Look at me! It's called a merrrENgay!"

I look up to see my friend, Abby, apparently doing the merengue. Yeah. I beg to differ. She looks … like … she's having a good time at least. I smile and nod to let her know I've heard her then quickly make my way to the bar. Double-fisting of mojitos to commence in 60 seconds.

"Hola cariña, qué quiere tomar?"

I slowly lift my eyes from the small menu resting on the bar and they land on a tall, slender woman with dark chocolate hair and a sexy smirk. Not sexy to me. Sexy in general. Like, anyone who walks into this bar and sees this woman would think, "Hey, that bartender has dark chocolate hair and a sexy smirk." Yeah. I blink a few times and before I realize what I'm doing, I drag my eyes over the dark blue tank top wrapped around her torso like a second skin. Her arms are tanned and muscular, ending in wrists encased in an assortment of bangles and bracelets. My eyes travel back to her stomach and I notice the movement it is now making. I look up, confused, and see the bartender with the sexy smirk now chuckling. Can chuckling be sexy?

"Oye cariña! Qué quiere tomar?"

Oh, wow. Sexy bartender who rolls her R's. Sexy bartender who ceased chuckling and has gone back to sexy smirking. Sexy bartender who is now leaning over the bar and is two inches from my face.

"Perhaps you should be buying _me_ a drink, sí?"

Um, why can't I speak? Or move? Speak dammit!

"You smell nice." Oh. My. Fucking. Hell. Did those words really come out of my mouth?

Sexy bartender moves back a couple of inches, an amused and incredulous look replacing the sexy smirk. I miss the sexy smirk.

"You are fucking adorable. Tell you what, how does a mojito sound?" Her face is expectant and I finally get my body to listen to my head by smiling and offering a small nod. Once she turns around, I drop my head in shame and wonder what the hell just happened. And why the hell am I constantly referring to this woman as sexy bartender? She's a _woman_! And she's fucking sexy! Fuck!

I feel someone bump into my shoulder and turn to see Abby grinning from ear to ear.

"Brookie! Isn't this place awesome?" My Abby-guage is telling me she is only one or two drinks in. I've only heard "awesome" once and her sentences are still short.

Abby is a student at the Corcoran College of Art getting her Master's in exhibition design. I'm actually hoping to start the same program this fall. I found Abby in the American Art museum, which shares its space with the Portrait Gallery, staring at a wall of license plates. The display is called "Preamble" and is actually quite clever. All fifty states' license plates are represented and, when strung together, spell out the first few lines of the Constitution's preamble. You know, "We the people of the United States …" As I walked by I heard a soft voice mutter, "What in the world is a kwili? Is that a whale or something? I thought Maine was all about lobsters and blueberries." I stopped abruptly and turned to stare at the girl, my eyes wide. After a few seconds she finally noticed me staring at her. I offered a quick explanation of the display, she punched my shoulder and told me I was awesome, and we've been friends ever since.

"Hey Abs. Yes, this place is awesome. How did you find it?" I notice sexy bartender out of the corner of my eye, mottling what I assume are mint leaves for my mojito. I catch the muscles in her arms flex and relax in time with her movements. Oh. Yeah. Baby. Holy crap. Look away. Look away. Look away.

"Steve told me at lunch today." Steve is Abby's roommate and best friend. He is a law student at Georgetown University. I cannot describe to you what he does because I usually drown in all the legal terms he throws around. Needless to say, he is ridiculously smart and, according to Abby, an awesome cook. I've only known Steve for a couple of months and but have been lucky enough to experience his culinary talents via Abby's leftovers.

Sexy bartender makes her way back to me and slowly slides two mojitos to the edge of the bar.

How did she know I was double-fisting my drinks tonight? She stares at me, sexy smirk back in action, and lifts an eyebrow. Oh holy crap she just got fucking sexier. Please, don't let me word vomit again. Just say thank you. Okay. On three. One. Two.

"Thanks Sam! You're awesome!" She throws a twenty down on the bar and grabs one of the cocktails.

Sam? Cute.

"Brooke, grab your drink and let's dance! The music here is awesome! Woooo!" Abby quickly disappears into the crowd and I am left standing at the bar, staring at Sam the sexy bartender with a stupid grin on my face.

"Awesome." Stupid word vomit. Now Sam the sexy bartender is frowning at me.

"Brooke?" She pauses to lean forward. "Brooke McQueen?"

My grin falters and sexy bartender is still frowning. I pore over her face in an attempt to remember who she is because she obviously knows who I am. My stupid word vomit has somehow infected my brain because the only thing it can register is just how gorgeous Sam is. Sam who is now smirking. And suddenly, I remember.

I finally find my voice and all that comes out is a breathy whisper.

"Samantha McPherson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

Samantha McPherson. The bane of my existence until senior year. Ours was a stereotypical high school rivalry - brainy social outcast duels popular head cheerleader. Every waking moment was spent trying to ruin each other's lives. Our fights were entirely a product of the roles we thought we had to play, and looking back they seem silly and childish.

I always harbored a hidden admiration for Sam. While I was playing the role of tall, blue-eyed blonde, too cool and too popular to look beyond my own social class, I felt counterfeit to my true self. Sam, on the other hand, fully embraced her role. She was magnificent, able to hold her own against the vile and ugly insults I often hurled her way. I believe her strength came from the simple fact that she was honest, honest about who she was and what she stood for. I realized later on that I was actually angry at Sam for her ability to be herself, while I had to continue on as a fake.

We settled on an unspoken truce midway through senior year, effectively dissolving any hostility we harbored from our previous squabbles. When I realized I hated my fake persona more than Sam, and as a sign of my maturity, I backed off. Sam, perhaps sensing the shift, backed off as well, and we completed our senior year in relative peace. I was happy I did so, finding Sam to be both kind and intriguing. We never became friends, but we were friendly, and her witty remarks and scalding sarcasm often made me laugh, especially since they were no longer aimed at me. For my part, I continued the charade of popular girl, but I always suspected Sam knew it was all an act. Maybe that contributed to our truce. Maybe she became aware of the fact that she was fighting a façade, not a person. Whatever Sam's reasons, I was glad for the change.

Now, last night was a new development. Finding Sam sexy. Scratch that. First issue, finding a _woman_ sexy. Second issue, finding out what Sam looks like naked. No, wait! Shit.

I'm startled by the sound of my phone ringing and I almost fall flat on my face as I race to pick it up.

I look at my phone and see the name, "Sexy Bitch." I think Abby got her grubby paws on my phone.

"Hey."

"Why didn't you dance last night? I thought you were a cheerleader in high school. Aren't you all about shaking your booty and all that nonsense?"

"Good morning to you, too. And I think I had one too many mojitos." Gah. She knows I only had one. I was too afraid to go back to the bar. Back to Sam. Sexy Sam. Sexy smirking Sam. Shut up brain!

"Hmm. A brooding night, was it?"

"Pretty much."

"Everything ok?"

"I just ... saw something surprising yesterday. Threw me for a loop is all. I'll tell you later."

"Awesome. So Sam the bartender is pretty fucking sex-say!"

Did I fail to mention Abby is gay?

"I think she watered down my mojitos, though, since I went to the bar every 15 minutes. What a sweetie, right? I'd pay eight bucks a pop for Sam to serve me water and ice cubes. We definitely need to go back soon so I can ..."

At the words "ice cubes" and "Sam", my mind decided to go on a journey into naughty land. I pictured Sam laying on a fluffy cloud, adorned in white lingerie, silver bracelets, and her sexy smirk. She rolls over on her right side and rests her head on her palm. Her left hand reaches out and lifts an ice cube from a sweaty glass. She raises the ice cube to her lips, slightly parting them to allow her tongue to join the fun, then sucks the entire frozen piece into her mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulls the ice cube out of her mouth and uses it to trace a curvy trail of moisture from the tip of her chin to the valley between her breasts. Then she stops. Why is she stopping! No! Give me the ice cube! I suddenly see my naughty-land self crawl towards Sam on my hands and knees. That's better. Oh, hey, I'm wearing red lingerie! Yes! Once I reach Sam I straddle her hips and force her onto her back. I capture the ice cube with my teeth and continue on a long, crooked trail towards her hips. The heat radiating from her body and my mouth melts the ice cube right away and I, unfortunately, can only go on with my tongue. I take a moment to look back up at Sam's face and I almost collapse. She is resting back on her elbows and her head is raised and tilted slightly to the side. Between her teeth is a fresh ice cube. I gape at what must be the sexiest suggestion I have ever witnessed ... and then she lifts an eyebrow. God help me.

"Don't you think? Brooke? Brooke? BROOKE?"

Wha? No! Where's my sex cloud?

"Hello? Earth to space ranger?"

"Yeah, sorry, sorry, I'm here. I'm here. Sam is hot. I've got it."

"Hmmm. Right."

"What?"

"Want to come over and watch movies? I'll order in."

"Give me an hour."

"See you soon."

I hop into the shower, begging my brain to stop bombarding me with thoughts of Sam. I have more important matters to discuss. With myself. About myself. Argh!

Why am I freaking out about the reality of getting into Sam's pants, and NOT the fact that she is a _woman_. And why, after years of dating men, is my libido suddenly a raging fucking tornado? Am I gay? Have I always been gay? Did people think I was gay in high school? Or college? I only dated Josh in high school and I ended that before senior year, deciding to remain single through graduation. And in college I only dated Aiden, but that lasted a good 16 months. We even swapped "I love you's" and all that jazz. That has to mean something, right? Let's forget Amos because he was an idiot. And a horrible lover, remember?

Oh god, have I ever enjoyed sex with guys? I never enjoyed sex with Josh. Or Aiden. Or Amos. Well, shit. I bet sex with Sam would be earth-shattering. Ah! See what I'm saying? Why is imagining sex with Sam so … simple?

And why Sam? Countless women have passed through my life, gorgeous and attractive women at that. What makes Sam so special? And why didn't I feel this way in high school?

After a few more minutes of self-reflection, and then a few more minutes of picturing Sam on my sex cloud, I hop out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed.

I'm determined to get to the bottom of this dilemma I find myself in, knowing the one person who can help me is waiting patiently with a stack of movies and, hopefully, several cartons of Thai food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**Please forgive any and all mistakes - they are all mine. **

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

Abby lives in Dupont Circle, naturally. She once heard that Dupont was _the_ place for gay people so when she moved up from South Carolina, Dupont was the only place she looked into.

As I exit the metro station I'm met with a large crowd of people amongst a sea of white tents. Right. Saturday farmer's market. I glance at my watch and figure I can spend a few minutes browsing the tents. I already have a purchase in mind and I'm positive Abby will appreciate my taking a detour. The lure of freshly baked good calls me to the table of a local bakery. I browse through the numerous loaves, muffins, and pastries, trying to decide what to purchase and what to eat on the way to Abby's. It's hard to believe that less than a decade ago I would have never touched bread, or any other carbohydrate. Though my issues with my body may very well never go away, each day I feel more confident and more comfortable in my own skin.

I decide to buy two loaves of banana nut bread and an assortment of pastries. Abby is going to love me. I start walking and take another look at my watch. Looks like I will be about 10 minutes late. Good thing I bought a dozen pastries.

I pass by a jewelry table and am tempted to sneak a peek when I notice a familiar hue of dark chocolate. I panic and feel my heart begin to race. I make a quick left and hide behind a free standing display of copper pots. How am I in DC for seven months, never seeing Sam anywhere, and now she is everywhere? I lean a bit to the left and catch Sam sorting through a basket full of silver bracelets. The memory of her heavily-bangled wrists brings a smile to my face. Why yes, I _am_ referring to my sex cloud. And now my smile is gone. Some slut has her hand on the small of Sam's back. And Sam is allowing this, this, _touching_ to happen!

Are they both smiling and laughing? Un-fucking-believable! _I_ should be the one touching Sam. _I_ should be the one buying her bracelets to add to her collection. _I_ should … stop now because another girl just walked up to Sam and put her hand on the small of her back. They must be friends then. Oops. I shake my head trying to ignore the fact that I just experienced a wicked dose of jealousy. I breathe out a loud rush of air and swiftly move in the direction of Abby's apartment. I can't let Sam see me in this state. And I need Abby to help me figure out what the hell is going on.

I let myself into Abby's apartment and I see her arm and leg sprouting out from the sofa. Her heads pops up and I'm met with a look of fury.

"You better have a damn good reason for being 30 minutes PASTRIES! YOU ARE AWESOME!"

I laugh out loud as Abby snatches the brown paper bag away from me and proceeds to tear into an apple turnover.

"Abs?"

"Oh my god Brooke this is the best apple turnover I've ever tasted. Where did you get this?"

"The farmer's market, over by the metro station." I wonder if I should tell her that I saw Sam. I also wonder if Abby thinks I'm gay. She has always claimed to have impeccable gaydar. Time to put it to the test.

"Thai food is on the table in the kitchen. I ordered panang tofu, although I don't know …"

"Am I gay?"

"… how you can eat that stuff. Excusemewhat?"

"You heard me."

"Are you … gay? Seriously?"

"Abby, please."

"Hmmm."

"You know that 'hmmm' business drives me insane. I feel like you can read my mind."

"I can. But it's not your mind I can read. It's your face. And your voice."

I scoff and attempt to look pissed off. When that doesn't work, I go back to looking hopeful for an answer.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sam, would it?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," I let out a little too fast and high-pitched. Wait, didn't she just say she could read my voice? Nice going, Brooke.

Abby stares at me, hard, and then squints her eyes in some lame attempt to read my face. Suddenly her expression changes into something more mischievous and I can't help but feel trapped.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked Sam out? Because I wanted to get her number before you decided to retire early."

Oh ho! I return Abby's questioning gaze with an icy glare, hoping to convey the world of hurt I will rain upon her if she even _thinks_ about asking Sam out. And then I remember I'm in a trap and quickly try to change my expression.

"Hmmm. That's a yes, then."

Dammit. Stupid trap.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes!"

"You don't hate me. And that's a yes to your first question."

"What first question?"

"You're gay."

Well then. That was straight and to the point.

"Have you always known I'm gay? Or did you just come to this conclusion recently. Like in the last 3 minutes."

"I thought you were hitting on me when we first met at the museum."

"You knew I was gay the moment I met you? I've known you for 4 months now! You never thought to tell me? And why did you never make a move if you knew I was gay and supposedly hitting on you? And how did you know about Sam? I didn't talk about her last night. I didn't tell you that I already knew her. And why …"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Take a breath, sweetie."

I slump into the sofa next to Abby and plop my head on the coffee table. In a span of 15 hours my entire world has been turned upside-down.

"I'll take it as a good sign that you haven't tried to deny anything."

Oh, right, I guess I haven't denied being gay. Again, I'm struck with how easy it all seems to take in, being a lesbian and all. Just like it's simple to picture Sam …. stop it.

I lift my head and must look completely miserable because Abby's face soon softens and she places a gentle hand on my elbow.

"Alright, sweetie, let me answer your questions. Yes, I knew you were gay the moment I met you. I never told you because realizing you're gay is a very personal journey. I never made a move because I don't like you that way, and I much prefer being your friend. And I knew about Sam because you couldn't take your eyes off of her last night."

"That obvious?"

"That obvious. And you already know her?"

I didn't think she caught that part of my rant.

"Yeah, we went to high school together. We hated each other for the longest time, but by senior year we matured, I guess, and stopped bickering. She's actually a really great person. She's smart and kind. And beautiful, but you already know that."

"I'm puzzled that you're more bothered by the fact that you didn't _know_ you were gay as opposed to being bothered by the fact that you _are_ gay."

"Yeah, I wondered that myself."

Abby sat next to me in silence, her hand still on my elbow. She must have known I had more to say because she simply sat back and continued to eat her apple turnover, glancing at me every few seconds and sending me reassuring smiles. She was trying to tell me I could continue, but only if I wanted to. She knew this was a big moment. She was giving me an out.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and decided to continue.

"I spent years trying to convince the people around me that I was something else. I was so good at the act that I even started to believe my own lies. I thought I sorted myself out in college, finally shredding that stupid popular head cheerleader persona. I wanted to be my true self from that point on. I never in my wildest dreams thought my sexuality was also part of that persona. But I'm tired of the charade. If I'm gay, I'm gay. I'm just a bit thrown that it's taken me this long to realize it. Especially being friends with a raging lesbian who makes we watch every lesbian-themed movie ever filmed."

Abby threw her head back in a quiet laugh and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, maybe I was trying to help you along."

"Thank you, " I say sincerely.

"You are quite welcome."

"Does Steve think I'm gay?"

"Yep. Everyone you work with, too. And all of my friends."

"Holy shit. What the fuck? How did I not know I was oozing gayness? How come none of your lesbian friends hit on me if I'm oh so gay?"

"A bit vain, wouldn't you say? Expecting everyone to hit on you?"

"I'm just asking, " I mumble.

Abby chuckles lightly. "They all knew you weren't out. And out of respect for you being my friend, they backed off. But you have been the topic of many conversations. They all think you're hot. And I know you know you're hot."

I do know that. I grin widely, pleased with Abby's admission. Abby rolls her eyes once again at my failed attempt at modesty.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Gay."

"Got jokes already?"

I laugh out loud and Abby is quick to join. I feel good. I feel honest. Maybe that's why this is all so easy. I've finally shed that final layer and now I'm just … me.

Once our giggles subside, my thoughts once again settle on Sam. Sexy Sam. And Abby, who also thinks Sam is sexy. I feel an uncomfortable twist in my stomach and I know my face is stretched with worry.

"I don't really want to ask Sam out."

My eyes go wide when I snap my head up.

"I was just trying to gauge your reaction."

"Bitch." Realization then strikes my features and I immediately slap Abby across the arm. "You totally baited me over the phone. You brought up Sam on purpose and you knew I would want to talk about it."

"Like I said before, just helping you along." She finishes her apple turnover and rummages noisily through the paper bag for another pastry.

I take a long look at Abby and wonder how I was able to find such a good friend.

"I can't believe you didn't know you were gay. Sam is fucking hot. I would of hit that immediately."

"Fake persona, remember? I was supposed to be straight."

"Well you ain't got no fake persona now, so when are you going to tap that?"

I feel my lips curl into a smile and think, soon, my dear friend. Very soon.

* * *

**Many thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their day to read my story. I appreciate it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"How goes sex ed?"

After last weekend's confession, I may have grabbed a few of Abby's lesbian-themed DVDs and taken them home. Purely for educational purposes!

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me sweetie, I saw all the gaps in my movie collection. And I know exactly what you took."

"I grabbed that one by accident!"

"Sure."

"It's not like the name is obvious or anything. I mean, who would think that 'Summer's Blossom' was a freaking porn movie!"

"Oh, you grabbed that one? I didn't notice."

I'm at a total loss for words. And I'm pissed that I was once again duped by Abby. I dole out the silent treatment in return.

"Reminiscing? It _is_ an awesome film."

"Fine. I enjoyed it. Happy now?"

"I know _you_ are. You do sound a bit … breathless."

"Ugh, you can be so annoying."

"Hmmm."

"If I could shove you right now I would."

"…"

"Why are you not speaking?"

"..."

"I should be asking _you_ why _you_ have pornography. I mean, isn't that stuff degrading to women and all that? Aren't you supposed to be all about women's rights? I mean, you're a lesbian and everything. You love women … and stuff." I feel my voice start to trail away due to my totally ignorant assumptions. "But it _is_ lesbian porn, I guess you would enjoy that." I feel so tiny right now.

Abby lets out a small chuckle. "You're an idiot."

"You are, too."

"…"

"Abby?"

"You nervous about potential sex with Sam?"

"Um."

Screw it, if I'm doing this, I'm going all in.

"Yes."

"Don't think you'll know what to do?"

"Oh, I know what to do. I've been studying for the past 4 days."

"Smart ass. I'm glad my movies could be of service."

"Yes, they've been quite helpful."

"What are you really nervous about?"

I pause a moment to collect my thoughts and squeeze the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. "What if she doesn't want me? What if she's not gay?"

"Oh, she is. And she definitely wants you. Trust me. Impeccable gaydar, remember? You weren't the only one with fuck-me eyes going on."

"I did not have fuck-me eyes going on." A total lie, I know. I was undressing Sam the entire time we were at the bar. I've been undressing Sam for the past five days and having her roll around in my sex cloud. The thought of Sam returning said fuck-me eyes just added a new twist to my fantasies. Me like.

"Did you just go to your happy place?"

"Shut up."

"So what's your plan? I've never seen you get your mack on. I'm curious."

"I've got game."

"Uh huh."

"I do."

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"No I don't."

"Let's go out tonight. I need to calm the fuck down so I require alcohol."

"Alcohol doesn't help if you're horny."

"I'm not fucking horny! And I only saw the first few minutes before I stopped it!"

"The first few minutes are pretty good."

"I want to hit you."

"Fine, fine, you want to drink? I have just the place."

After a few more minutes on the phone with Abby, I hang up and start the process of getting ready. I was told to dress casually so I throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, and a new pair of red Pumas I picked up the other day. I leave my hair down but throw a couple of hair ties in my pocket. You never know when you need to put your hair up. After a quick check in the mirror, I am out the door.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I'm walking down U Street to meet Abby at a bar named Nellie's. I have this inexplicable good feeling running through my veins and I don't know whether to be worried or grateful. I mean, I've just realized I'm gay and I'm not freaking out. I feeling fucking great, actually. But when does the bottom fall out? Everything can't be roses all the time.

I look up and see that I'm already at the bar with Abby nowhere in sight. I walk past the entrance and peek into the windows and see a smattering of folks lining the bar, but no Abby. I decide to head in and at least put in our drink order. I pull the front door open at the same time two girls appear on the other side. They let out a few giggles and just stand there, trying to figure out what to do. Being the polite person I am, I offer a smile and motion for them to pass. They rush past me, still giggling, and start walking down the street. I watch them walk away, amused at their silly antics, and then I see something that leaves me dumbstruck. One girl sweeps her hand across the other girl's ass on her way to link their hands and then the other girl plants a small kiss on her cheek.

Holy shit I'm at a gay bar.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Jesus, Abby, you took me to a gay bar? Lesbian porn is no better but at least I'm in the comfort of my own home." I let go of the door handle and spin around to glare at her.

"Something wrong with a gay bar?"

"No," I squeak.

I squeak because I'm not looking at Abby. I squeak because I'm looking at Sexy Smirking Sam.

"How's it going, Brooke?"

"Heeeey Saaam," I say slowly. I think I'm in shock.

Sam drops her eyes and shakes her head from side to side. I think I see a smile. She looks up again and my suspicions are confirmed. God she's beautiful. Why did I never notice before? Okay, maybe I did, but I thought it was just admiration.

"So I'm guessing you thought I was Abby?"

"Yes." Brooke, you idiot, please find a way to formulate a sentence longer than 2 words!

"And your options for the evening were gay bar or lesbian porn?"

Kill me. Please. "Oh, no, that was just … earlier we were … talking about … and then I wanted to … you know … and … holy shit I am so fucking embarrassed." My palms are sweaty and I know my face is somewhere near the color of my shoes.

Sam bursts out laughing and I can't help but picture little angels floating above, showering her with baby's breath. What is wrong with my brain?

I can't do anything but smile and wait for Sam's chortling to end. She is finally able to compose herself and she looks back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Fucking adorable," she says quietly. I don't know if I was meant to hear her, but I did, and the fact that she finds me adorable puts me in a pretty good mood. It's time get my flirt on. Step one, irresistible smile.

"So, Brooke, what brings you to Nellie's?"

I flash a big smile, swing my hips out to the left and rest my left palm there. "I wanted to grab a drink so Abby said to meet her here." Game on. She won't know what hit her.

"Cool. I'm actually meeting some friends for a drink as well."

Step two, give compliments.

"Cool. You look really nice tonight. I like your shirt." I throw in another irresistible smile, like icing on a cake.

A flash of confusion runs across Sam's face before she replaces it with a tentative smile.

"Uh, thanks. It's old, actually. From high school."

"Oh yeah? I don't remember ever having seen it." I look down at her shirt and am unable to make the connection. At this moment, my brain disconnects from my body because I'm _trying_ to tell my eyes to move off of Sam's chest but they will not comply.

"Uh, Brooke?"

I snap my head up and I know my eyes are as wide as saucers. I try to smile but I think it looks more like a grimace.

"I don't recognize your shirt," I say a bit too loudly. Smooth, Brooke, smooth. You may as well forget the next steps. And put your stupid smile away. Irresistible my ass.

Sam lets out a small giggle and then points her thumb at the entrance of the bar. "I'm going to head in and greet my friends. I'm late and they've been waiting for a while. When Abby gets here, come find me, okay?" She reaches out and cups my elbow, lightly brushing her thumb across my skin. I believe it's in my best interest to stay silent so I simply nod and smile, ignoring the trail of fire she sent shooting up my arm. When the front door closes behind her, I slap my forehead and let out a frustrated groan.

"Please do _not_ tell me that was your game."

I look up to see Abby with an amused expression on her face.

"Seriously, Brooke, that was the most painful exchange I've ever witnessed."

I don't even attempt to argue because I know she's telling the truth. I totally bombed.

"She thinks I'm a complete loon. A porn-watching, boob-staring pervert."

"I was totally right, you have no game. What the hell was that hip-jutting move?"

"Hey! I'll have you know those moves worked on guys all the time. Well, you know, except for the boob-staring part."

"Sam is not a guy."

The sharp realization that I am totally out of my league hits me like a truck. "I have no idea what I'm doing." I want to fucking cry.

"That is why I'm here my dear." She links her arm in mine and leads us toward the entrance.

Oh hell no. I drag my heels and try to pull myself out of Abby's grip. "Abby, nooooo. I can't go in there now."

"Brooke, stop being a fucking baby!"

"Sam hates me now. Did you see her rush in to meet her friends? She was practically running away from me."

Abby stops yanking my arm and looks at me in disbelief. She begins to chew her bottom lip like she's trying to figure out what to say.

"Brooke."

I refuse to look at her. I know she's going to talk me into something I don't want to do.

"Brooke look at me."

Don't look, don't look, don't look.

I hear Abby let out a sigh. "Listen. I know I've been joking with you the past few days with respect to you being gay, but you need to hear something. You are a fucking catch. Smart, beautiful, kind, funny, gracious, an awesome friend, the list goes on and on. You don't need crazy hip moves or a big smile to get Sam to notice you because, honey, she already has. This whole journey is about being honest with yourself and honest about who you are, so do just that. You are amazing. Let that shine through naturally. No extra steps required."

I slowly lift my head to look at Abby and her face is nothing but genuine.

"Now are you done being a pussy? Because I need a fucking shot."

I throw my head back in laughter and then follow Abby into the bar sensing, once again, that good feeling running through my veins.

* * *

**Again, many thanks to any readers out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**_eenak, Not another screen name, and sam8brook_e - Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am a total lurker so I'm happy enough seeing hits on my story. Popular stories were my introduction to fanfiction so I knew that if I ever plucked up the courage to write a story, it would have to be about Brooke and Sam. I, admittedly, have also rummaged through the fandom universe trying to find as much Bram fanfiction as possible.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

As soon we enter Nellie's all of my good feelings vanish and I start to have a full on panic attack. Before even trying to look for Sam I make a mad dash for the bar. I order two shots of Patron, a vodka tonic, and a rum and coke for Abby.

"What are you doing?" Abby asks once she catches up with me.

"I know you said all those great things out there, but that doesn't get rid of the fact that I'm nervous as hell. You want me to be honest about who I am? Well, Honest Brooke is nervous, shy, panicky, and awkward. You won't let me use any of my moves so I'm afraid that's all I've got."

Abby gives me a questioning gaze, like she's trying to figure out if alcohol in my system is a good idea. Before she can make up her mind, I grab the two shot glasses the bartender puts in front of me and throw them back one after the other. I'm immediately filled with the warmth only tequila can provide and I'm hoping it will calm my nerves. I'm also glad I had a big dinner.

"Brooke, what the fuck?"

"Oh, did you want one?" I hand her her drink with a weak smile.

"If we weren't on a booty mission for you right now I would totally make you pay for that."

"Booty mission? Are you a pirate? And I thought we were just talking to Sam tonight. You know, ease me into the lesbian world." Even though my fantasies have taken me to heaven and beyond, I am definitely not ready for reality.

"Are you saying you don't want to get into Sam's pants?"

"No," I say softly. I want to freaking set up camp in Sam's pants. That's the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" Abby quirks an eyebrow before continuing on. "Do. You. Want. To get into Sam's pants?"

"Yes, I want to get into Sam's pants," I say, barely louder than a whisper.

Abby rolls her eyes and I swear they disappear for a second into her head. "Seriously, Brooke, I can't fucking hear you. Are you sure you really like her?"

I shut my eyes and I huff in protest. When I open them I notice Abby's eyes shift back to me.

"I'm waiting, Brooke." She takes a tiny sip of her drink in an effort to suppress a smile.

"Yes, okay," I say with more force, "Yes, I want to get into Sam's pants."

"Well that's good to know."

Fuck me sideways. I throw daggers at Abby as she lightly touches her index finger to her nose. Payback is a bitch.

I turn my body around at a snail's pace, unsure of what to expect. I immediately wish I didn't have two shots of tequila because I'm suddenly overheating and I'm starting to sweat. When I finally meet Sam's eyes, she's looking back at me with huge smile. I get a little lost in Sam's brown eyes, shining with mirth, and I feel my lips part to let in a small rush of air. Instead of apologizing, my body decides, once again, to not listen to my brain, and moves my lips into a smile to match Sam's.

After a few moments, or hours, I have no idea, I feel my body being pushed forward. Without caring what's happening, I simply take a step forward, still locked into this staring contest with Sam with a stupid smile on my face. I feel another nudge on my back and follow that with another step forward. Meh, maybe someone is trying to get to the bar and is pushing me out of the way. My body apparently doesn't care and is satisfied with being that much closer to Sam. There is no more than a foot between us now and neither of us has relinquished the hold our eyes seem to have on each other.

Out of the blue, a hand appears between our locked gaze and snaps it fingers. I blink a few times and then shake my head.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" It was Abby's hand! Bitch! I glower in her direction but she is looking at Sam.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam shake her head in a similar manner. "Uh. Yeah, hey Abby."

I try to find Sam's gaze once again but her eyes seem to be flitting around the room, only briefly making contact with me every few seconds. I notice a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks and I try to repress the urge to run my thumbs across them.

"I was, um, upstairs, you know? And I had told Brooke to find me once you arrived. But I didn't know if Brooke knew there was an upstairs. But then I thought _you_ would know because you told Brooke to meet you here so I figured you had already been here. But a few minutes passed and I thought that maybe you both had never been here and didn't know there was an upstairs. Oh, and an outside! Because there's an outside and that's where we were. Upstairs but, but outside. Because the weather is nice outside and I thought it would be nice for Brooke to be outside. So that's why I'm downstairs. To find Brooke and take her upstairs but outside."

Sam's eyes go wide and her blush deepens. Man, she is so cute.

Abby looks between my adoring gaze and Sam's flushed face and bursts out laughing. "Sweet Jesus you are worse than Brooke!"

Abby's laughter is contagious and I find myself joining in, followed immediately by Sam. At that moment I'm thankful for Abby's presence. So what if I'm silly and awkward around Sam? I really like her. And from the looks of it, she likes me too. Even though I'm a total idiot.

"Alright bitches, let's go upstairs … but outside," Abby slips in, leading to another fit of giggles. She marches toward to the steps and I quickly grab my drink still resting on the bar. I throw down some cash and turn around to find Sam waiting for me.

"Ready?"

I smile widely once again. "Absolutely."

Sam reaches out her hand and I instinctively reach out and hold on with my own. She seems a bit surprised, whether by my actions or hers, I don't know, but she recovers by gently squeezing my hand and pulling me a bit closer.

"It's a bit crowded. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay," I barely breathe out.

We walk towards the steps, Sam leading the way, and I feel like I'm fucking floating. This smile is stuck on my face and I feel a small fluttering storm take residence inside my stomach. Definitely _not_ the tequila.

Sam starts climbing the stairs, still holding my hand, making it so I have to stay rather close. And by rather close I mean my face is on her back and my boobs are right by her ass. My brain betrays me this time and I begin to wonder what it would feel like to press my chest to her backside. Before I can stop myself, I do just that, and may I say the feeling is _awesome_. So awesome, in fact, that at the next step I do it again. Suddenly Sam stumbles forward and has to let go of my hand to break her fall.

"Oh my god, Sam! Are you alright?"

She quickly gets up and brushes her hands off on her jeans. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. I stubbed my toe on that last step there."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah." She reaches her hand out and I hold on once more. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to my friends."

She flashes another brilliant smile and I return one in kind.

"By the way, I totally know you did that on purpose."

I look Sam in the eyes and send her a sexy smirk of my own. "It's a bit crowded. I didn't want you to think you'd lost me."

* * *

**Hello to anyone who has made it to the end of chapter 5. Thanks for sticking with me. I had always imagined this to be a really short piece, though suddenly I'm 5 chapters deep and I'm still at the beginning, so to speak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

When we reach the doorway to the outside patio, I see Abby standing next to the two girls I saw at the farmer's market with Sam. How did Abby know who Sam's friends were?

"How did Abby know who my friends were?" Sam asks, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Knowing Abby, she probably yelled out, 'Who here is friends with a hot brunette named Sam?'"

Sam stops walking to look back at me and chuckle.

Also knowing that Abby had a few minutes with Sam's friends makes me extremely nervous. Abby has this uncanny ability to get people to talk, which is why in the four months I've known her she knows so much about me. She's extremely easy to talk to. Adding to my unease is the fact that Abby's concept of payback is very rarely a single event.

Sam interrupts my worrying by clearing her throat. "So, she thinks I'm hot? Or did you just throw that in there to fluff me up?" Sexy Smirking Sam is back but this time I'm ready to play.

"I'm afraid Abby is the only one who holds you in that regard."

"You sure? I already know you want to get into my pants so I must be hot."

"You're making assumptions about my criteria for wanting to get into someone's pants."

"I make no assumptions. I know what I've got and I know that you want it."

"I … do." Okay, maybe not. Who knew flirty banter was so difficult? Maybe I should go back to pressing my boobs against Sam. Much easier. I give Sam a shy smile to let her know she's won this round.

"C'mon silly." Sam pulls me toward her friends when Abby finally notices us and waves a frantic hand. Sam's friends are looking a bit smug, but their stares are directed at Sam.

"Hey lovebirds!" Abby squeals.

I need to think of some serious payback.

The sound of Sam's voice cuts through my evil planning. "Brooke, this is Julia," she says pointing to an asian woman, "and this is Maya," pointing to her other friend, a brunette much like Sam.

I reluctantly let go of Sam and extend my hand out to Julia and Maya. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too, Brooke," Maya says with a warm smile, covering my hand with both of hers.

"Hey," says Julia as we shake hands. "So you're Sam's s- OW!" She jumps back a bit and retracts her hand.

I turn to Sam and she has a scary fucking glare aimed right at Julia. And I think she stomped on her foot.

I glance over at Abby feeling rather puzzled and all I see is her trying to hide a laugh. She's failing miserably because her entire upper body is shaking. I then shift focus to Sam and see that she is still glaring at Julia.

I'm so confused. I turn to Julia and ask, "I'm Sam's what?" I watch Julia's eyebrows pop up and her mouth fall open.

Maya decides to intervene. "Sam's high school nemesis. I believe she referred to you as a total shrew. Sam gave us a bit of history after she saw you at the bar."

"Shrew?" I ask incredulously, my voice gaining a bit of volume. "You called me a shrew?" I glare at Sam, daring her to defend herself.

"But then she told us your fights were just childish and that you were actually a really cool person, and that by senior year you guys were on friendly terms. Plus she was, like, really happy after she saw you because she thought you two could reconnect," Julia rushes out, also sending an apologetic smile Sam's way.

I laugh at the rather frightened look Sam has on her face. "I'm just joking. I believe I've called Sam a lot worse."

Sam noticeably relaxes and I'm trying to desperately to beat down my desire to wrap my arms around her.

"Alright, this girl," Abby starts while pointing both thumbs at her chest, "needs a shot. Any takers?" Everyone raises their hand, including myself. Abby walks by me and grabs Sam, then slaps my hand down. "You don't get one. You already had two." Sam looks at me while being dragged away by Abby, that damn smirk back in place. "Nervous?" she says before she is flipped around by a rather violent tug from Abby.

"You do realize that it is our duty as Sam's friends to interrogate you. No doubt that is what Abby's doing right now."

I gulp loudly and await Julia and Maya's line of questioning. "Okay."

Maya starts. "So what exactly are your intentions with our young Sam?"

"Um, maybe a date? Or two if I don't totally mess up?"

Julia scoffs. "Honey, you could be a complete and total ass and Sam would _still_ want to date you."

"Really?" I can't help but smile at that.

Maya tries once again to keep with her questions. "Jules, off track. So what changed in high school? How did you go from bitter enemies to friends?"

"Oh. Well, without going into too much detail, I think I finally realized how silly it all was. Plus Sam was just giving as good as she got. I couldn't really blame her for that."

"Nothing else?" Julia asks with interest.

"Well, no. But once the fighting stopped I started to see a whole new side of Sam. She's really great. I'm sure that holds true today."

"Yeah, and she's hot."

"Yeah," I answer back. My mind starts to drift to my sex cloud but I quickly shake those thoughts away when I remember that Sam's friends are standing right in front of me. My face turns beet red when I'm met with two wide grins.

"Oh boy. You've got it bad."

"Listen Brooke, we would be remiss as friends to not express the obligatory threats of humiliation and pain." I hold my breath and wait. "But you have totally turned Sam into a smiling sappy idiot and we like her that way. She's usually such a grump. So no threats tonight." I exhale loudly, not realizing how long I hadn't been breathing.

"Yeah, just remember that Sam is amazing. And if you ever forget, we'll help you find your way back."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sam's friends actually want us to be together. "Thank you," I say with as much sincerity as I can muster.

"You're quite welcome. So we've come up with a really quick list of Sam's likes and dislikes so we can get this show on the road."

I let out a laugh, probably one of relief. "Okay, how do I sweep Sam off her feet?"

"Seriously?" Julia asks.

"Brooke, you've already knocked Sam off her feet. Repeatedly. Ever since … last week," Maya finishes feebly. She was obviously going to say something else but I decide to let it go.

Maya and Julia let loose a barrage of facts about Sam and I eagerly soak it all in. I pull out my phone, fully intending to take notes, when Julia smacks the back of my head.

"What if you leave your phone lying around and she sees your 'How to Romance Sam' list?"

"Oh, right, right." I rub the back of my head nervously.

"Here, give me your phone. I'm Bert," Julia states, "and Maya is Ernie. If you need any help, just text or call."

"Hey, they're on their way back," Maya whispers.

"Oh, I meant to ask you guys. How did Abby find you up here?"

"Oh my god your friend is freaking hilarious!" Julia exclaims. "She's standing over there by the doorway when she yells out, 'Who here is friends with a hot brunette named Sam?' It was fucking brilliant!"

The three of us double over in laughter just as Abby and Sam stroll up.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks.

"I was so totally right about Abby and how she found your friends," I say through my tears.

Everyone turns and looks at Abby. Instead of embarrassment, she actually looks quite full of herself. "What? It worked, didn't it?"

The rest of the night is spent watching the Julia and Abby show. Abby is hilarious on her own, but adding Julia to the mix is like an all-night comic standup performance. Sam and I rarely got the chance to speak to each other, but we stayed close together and frequently exchanged shy glances and smiles. At one point I think I heard Julia make a puking sound, followed by Abby asking if "shmoopy pants" was alright and needed water. I didn't care because I knew they were on my side. A couple of hours later we decide to call it a night. It is, after all, a Wednesday and most of us have to work the next day.

Once we were outside I started to panic. Do I hug her? Kiss her? Is there, like, a lesbian thing I'm supposed to do? Do I bump her chest with mine and thump her back with my fist? Abby must sense my unease so she leans in and gives Maya a hug.

"Really great meeting you. We should hang out again. Maybe on a weekend when we don't have to worry about work."

Julia walks up to me and gives me a hug as well. "Remember," she whispers, "we've got your back."

I see Abby walk up to Julia and hear her screech, "See you later biznatch!"

"Yeah-yah! My bro from anutha ho!" Julia responds. They try some crazy high-five under-the-leg behind-the-back nonsense and end up falling into each other.

Maya shakes her head at the two crazy kids and then steps in to give me a quick hug and a reassuring smile.

I finally turn to face Sam who is looking at me in much the same way as I feel. Uncertain.

Maya then nudges Sam from behind. "Hug her, silly."

I decide to be brave, if only for this moment, and pull Sam into a hug. I snake my arms around her neck and whisper into her ear, "Good night Sam." I feel Sam's body freeze and my heart starts pounding in my chest. Shit, did I take it too far with the sexy ear whisper? After a few seconds I feel her slowly wrap her arms around my waist and it feels like I'm on the fucking moon. I feel her exhale against my neck and I pray she doesn't see my goosebumps. "Good night Brooke," she mumbles over my skin. My eyes automatically close and I hold Sam a bit tighter, my body betraying me once again. Oh boy. If this is what Sam feels like in real life I may spontaneously combust.

Once we let go I catch sight of Abby with a large grin on her face.

"Awesome," I hear her say.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Quick reminder that this story is rated M for mature. No smut, but adult themes are present.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

Tonight we are premiering a new exhibition featuring local photographers. The world today is far different than 75 years ago, when cameras were normally reserved for professionals. Today's market is flooded with every type of camera, from tiny webcams to cell phones to full-sized SLRs with an arsenal of lenses. The result has been a literal explosion of images and a seemingly endless pool of talent. My coworkers and I are constantly blown away by people's creativity and tonight is meant to showcase that. This particular exhibit is actually what lured me to DC. I could have attended art school back in LA, but the timing of my breakup with Amos and the availability of the assistant position almost seemed like fate. And now, seeing Sam once again, I'm even more convinced.

Mmmmm. Sam.

I take a look at my outfit in the mirror and am satisfied. Simple black cocktail dress and black high heels, hair down but with curls. Friday night premieres are black tie events and are reserved for participating artists, exhibition sponsors and other high-paying patrons of the Smithsonian institution. Otherwise I'd be wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I laugh at how drastically I've changed from high school, ditching high-priced designer wear for comfortable clothes and a pair of sneakers.

I glance at the clock and wonder where Abby is. I had asked her to accompany me as my date a couple of weeks ago. Hmmm. I wonder if she thought I was trying to ask her out?

Abby peeks her head around my bedroom door "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just putting on some jewelry." Silver bangles. I couldn't help myself. After holding Sam in my arms, feeling her breath on my skin, I suddenly needed a more tangible connection.

"What's with those bangles? You never wear those."

"Just wanted to try something different," I say nonchalantly.

"Hmmm."

I roll my eyes knowing my body language and voice gave away some kind of secret. "Alright, oh wise one, what have you got?"

"You really like Sam, don't you? A lot. So much so that you want a constant reminder of her." She points at the bangles on my wrists.

I open my mouth to start defending myself but then decide to resort to the truth. Abby would know if I was lying anyway.

"Is this crazy? I can't fucking get her out of my head. I, like, _really_ like her. I've imagined an entire lifetime together, fifty times over. One with dogs. One with cats. One with horses. One with Sam having kids. One with me having kids. One with adopted kids. One living in Paris. One living in Argentina. One living in Denmark."

"Denmark?"

"One living on a houseboat. One living in a penthouse apartment. One living in a one-story rancher with a big yard and a porch swing. One where we win the lottery and travel the world with two backpacks and my camera. One where we hike through the Grand Canyon. One where we toss a coin into the Trevi Fountain and share a kiss. One where I'm taking photos of her naked in our bed."

"Um, Brooke?"

"One where we use handcuffs. One where Sam is wearing white lingerie. One where Sam is wearing blue lingerie. One where Sam is wearing a purple teddy. One where Sam is wearing a white tank top and white cotton panties. One where Sam is just wearing knee high stockings. One where Sam is just wearing a belt. One where we have sex in my office. One where we have sex on the roof of my apartment. One where we have sex on the balcony. One where we have sex WHAT THE FUCK!" I rub my forehead where Abby hit me with a pen I assume she had in her purse.

"You are such a pervert. And may I have my pen back please?"

I blush, highly embarrassed by my lengthy disclosure.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. I bend over to grab her pen and then toss it back to her.

"Don't be sorry. You went from having zero sex drive to overdosing on sexual fantasies."

"Hey, I had a sex drive before!"

Abby lifts a single eyebrow. "Since moving here have you masturbated?"

"Psssh, of course."

"Before Sam?"

"Of course! … not," I admit.

Abby looks at me with interest. "How many times have you masturbated since seeing Sam the first time?"

I immediately frown and walk towards Abby. When I reach her, I use my height to my advantage. "Is anyone else here?"

"Don't be silly. You're being paranoid."

I walk past Abby into my living room slash kitchen slash dining room slash office slash library. I hear Abby following close behind, giggling.

"I don't trust you yet."

"No one is here. So dish."

I chew my bottom lip and wonder how much I should share. Fuck it. "Twice the night we first saw her."

"Nice."

"Seven times, I think, over the weekend."

"Holy shit! How has your hand not fallen off?" Abby cries out.

I tug at my bottom lip again and begin to regret my admission.

"Keep going, then. I know you've got more."

"Fine. Usually once in the morning and once after work. And a couple of times ahmmphis."

"Excuse me?"

"My office, ok? My office."

"You pulled a solo nooner at work? More than once? Man, I totally did _not_ give you enough credit."

"Shut up."

"Jesus it's only been seven days since Sam popped back into your life. Please tell me there's more. You have totally made my day. Seriously."

"Once at your place," I say quickly.

"WHAT!"

"Keep it down, will you? And we need to leave now or we're going to be late."

"Oh no no no. I need details. You were only at my place once this past week, on Saturday. Where and when? Ew! I hope you washed your hands afterward! We shared a bowl of popcorn!"

I shrug my shoulders, grab my purse, and rush out the front door, leaving a screaming Abby in my wake.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abby leans over and whispers in my ear, "I didn't know your photograph would be part of the exhibition."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Abby continues to whisper.

I tuck my hair behind my ears. "I had just come from the dark room and my photographs were littered all over my desk. I left them there for some time because we were busy going through submissions for the exhibition. We must have gone through thousands of photos over a 3 month period. I was rarely at my desk. When we were going through the final set to be part of the exhibition, I noticed this photo in the mix. My photo. When I asked how it got there, Becca, my boss, said she popped by my office one afternoon and saw the picture on my desk. She said she absolutely had to have it in the show. I couldn't convince her otherwise."

"She was right, this picture is awesome."

"Thanks."

Abby remains silent just staring at my photo. About a minute later she finally speaks up.

"No wonder your entire office thought you were gay. You take this amazing picture of a lesbian couple with a kid, in a way that seems so intimate. Like you understand what's going on."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. Considering my recent discovery, I now think it was my inner gay screaming to be let out."

Abby slaps my back and snickers lightly. "That too."

We walk through the entire exhibition, making small comments here and there. But Abby is abnormally quiet and I want to know what's wrong. I bump my shoulder against hers to get her attention.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Abby looks over at me and I can't remember her ever looking so pensive.

"You should bring Sam here," she says after a few moments.

"You think?"

"Brooke. This museum. These photographs. This art. This is such a large part of who you are. I think she'd want to see that."

"What's with sappy Abby? Are you an impostor?" I smile at Abby, letting her know I'm only kidding around.

"I'm your lesbian guide, bitch. Here to help you catch a mighty fine piece of Sam McPherson ass."

"Ah. There's the Abby I know and love." I reach forward with both arms to give her a hug. She jumps back like she's been shocked.

"Oh hell no. I know where your hands have been and they are not coming anywhere _near_ me."

Abby swiftly spins around and starts walking toward the exit. I can only laugh as I follow her out.

When I get home, I hear my phone beep. The screen tells me I have one new text message from Bert. Huh. Julia.

**sam runs thru the national mall arnd 7am when she doesn't work the nite b4. she'll b there tomoro. go get her!**

As I finish reading Julia's message I see another one arrive from Bert.

**she's been whining that she 4got 2 ask 4 ur number. so annoying. pls remember 2 give it 2 her.**

Hell yes! Sam wants a piece of _this_!

I shake off my heels and jump up and down. I then race to the shower, intent on continuing my celebration in a more … pleasurable manner.

* * *

**I am truly humbled by the number of hits my story has received. Thank you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

I am sitting on a bench at seven-eighteen in the morning and I am wide awake. Not one drop of caffeine in my body. Perhaps some adrenaline from my morning romp with Sexy Smirking Sam on my sex cloud. What? It's never too early. Plus I didn't want my thoughts to run away from me when I saw her so I figured it best to nip that craving in the bud.

But, seriously, how the hell did I get here? I've spent most of my life being chased by boys yet here I am chasing after a girl. Well, not a girl, a beautiful woman. A beautiful, _sexy_ woman. Who fucking knew?

Oooh, runner!

Who is not Sam. Dammit.

I decided last night that I would use this opportunity to ask Sam out on a date. I didn't rehearse anything, thinking it best to just wing it. I'm sure my natural charm will shine through. Or I'll just make a total ass of myself and she'll find that charming enough to say yes.

I stand up and walk around, taking random photographs of what I see around the Mall. The camera is my excuse for being out here at the crack of dawn, though I actually do love to take pictures at the beginning of the day. I've spent many an early morning walking aimlessly around the city, capturing anything that catches my eye. It was actually at the end of one of my walks that I came across the lesbian couple and their child, the subjects of my photo in the exhibition. When Becca told me my photo would be part of the show I had to track the couple down to get their permission for some legal whatnot. I ended up stalking the area where I saw them for 3 weekends in a row before I saw them again. Needless to say they were ecstatic. I thought they would object, not wanting their faces to become so public, or to have their life come under scrutiny, especially being gay with a child. They saw it as an opportunity to show the world the beauty of parenthood, regardless of sexual orientation. We quickly exchanged numbers and I forced them to promise me they'd pop by the museum.

I had given thought to Abby's words, telling me I should bring Sam to the museum. I was still unsure. Art, particularly photography, _is_ such a huge part of my life. If I really want Sam then I will have to let her in. I just want to get to know her first since I know absolutely nothing about her. I know that I am not quite the same person I was in high school, so I figure Sam must have changed as well. The only problem is I am so physically attracted to Sam that I don't know if I can control my body long enough to hold a conversation. Case in point? Inappropriate boobs to ass action.

I see a dog running away from me and I quickly track it through my viewfinder while snapping several photos. Cute dog. I sometimes wish I had one but I'm rarely _WHOA MAMA_.

Sam suddenly appears in my field of view, running towards me, and I think I'm leaving a puddle of drool by my feet. I faintly hear a clicking sound but ignore it to ogle Sam's goodies. She's wearing black runners shorts and a white athletic tank that is stretched tightly around her body. The low early morning sun is reflecting off of her tanned and sweaty body and I think of her stretched out on a bed in post-coital bliss. Her body is slowly filling up my view frame and I have to start moving the camera around to focus on different areas. Her arms are swinging back and forth and I imagine being able to trace the contours of her muscles with my fingers. Her legs are long and powerful and I picture them wrapped around my waist. Her chest is heaving, filling her lungs with air, and I imagine her unable to catch her breath as I run my lips and tongue along her neck.

_Aaaaand_ her boobies are bouncing up and down. I don't even need to describe what I'm imagining with those puppies. I fucking love zoom lenses!

"Hey there."

I quickly drop the camera from my face and see that Sam is standing a few feet in front of me. Stupid zoom lens. I thought she was further away. Or maybe I spaced out. Probably. Wait, when did she stop running?

"Hey!" I breathe out, eyes wide open. "Fancy seeing you here!" I try to laugh but it sounds too nervous and high-pitched.

Sam looks doubtful. "So who told you I run through Mall?" She's trying to hide a smile and is pitifully unsuccessful.

"Um, someone may have mentioned it. I don't really remember." I dig the toe of my sneaker into the dirt below me while still looking at Sam. "I didn't know you ran this early though. Total coincidence." God, Brooke. You are a horrible liar.

"Uh huh."

I continue on, undeterred. I _will_ get my date. "Yeah, I like coming out here to take pictures. Early morning light and all. It's pretty." I wave my arm around, pointing at nothing in general.

"To take pictures of really sexy female joggers."

"Yeah," I say dreamily. Oh fuck. "No! No, not joggers. Don't be silly."

Sam takes a few steps forward and holds out her hand. "May I see your camera? It looks really nice. I've always wanted to try my hand at photography." She wiggles her fingers back and forth and I try to ignore the fifty thousand dirty things whizzing through my mind.

I start to lift the arm holding my camera when I suddenly make the connection between the clicking noise and Sam. I must have almost a hundred photos of Sam running. And if the camera was following my journey across Sam's body, the last dozen or so were aimed directly at her chest. Panic! Panic! "Um, well, it's broken."

"Brooke. I just want to see it. I won't try to take any pictures." Sam continues to smile and wiggle her fingers.

"I mean it _was_ broken. Before. And now it's fixed so I wanted to try it out this morning to make sure it was working. I love the National Mall. Do you run for a long time? I didn't know you lived running distance from the Mall. Or did you take the metro? The weather is really nice. For running. And taking pictures. I took a picture of that dog over there. Well, the dog isn't there anymore. It was black. And tan. Like beer sometimes. Do you want to get a beer with me sometime?"

"Smooth," Sam lets out between a little fit of giggles. "But yeah. Sure."

"Awesome."

"It's a date. When?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yep."

"Tonight then. Meet me under the Chinatown arch at 6? Right on 7th."

"What should I wear?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Nothing too formal. Casual is good," I manage to squeak out.

Sam appears lost in thought, her eyes taking in every corner of my face. "Still fucking adorable," she says quietly.

An awkward silence descends and I decide to bail out before she can change her mind. That and I am fucking mortified.

"Um. Okay. Bye." Run away, Brooke. Run away.

I am about ten paces away and I don't hear her footsteps over the gravel. When I stop and turn around I manage to catch her eyes snap up to my face. She was totally checking out my ass! Score me for wearing short shorts!

"Enjoying the view?" I challenge.

"I was just reminded of the feel of someone's chest on my ass." Sam winks and then continues on her run, leaving me to gawk at her retreating form.

When she is a safe distance away, I raise my camera and bring Sam into focus. I'm sure she won't mind if I take a few shots. Besides, my previous photos are only of her front side. I have to get the rear as well. I see her right arm go up and my camera automatically follows. A second later I put my camera down, slightly embarrassed.

She was waving at me. That sly little devil.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Fair warning, next couple of chapters are the obligatory "getting to know you" chats.**

**paiget and enigmaticthoughts - Thanks for the reviews! I think of Abby as an amalgamation of my best friends. Also, I hope to continue updating as quickly as I have been. Fingers crossed.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

I am standing beneath the Chinatown arch with my phone pressed to my ear.

Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick …

"Brooke. It's only one minute after six."

"Do you think she bailed on me? Am I being stood up? Maybe she holds a grudge against me from high school. I _was_ pretty mean to her." I'm pacing back and forth, chewing on the nail of my thumb.

"I am not pandering to your insecurities right now."

"I'm being really stupid right now, aren't I?"

"So much so that I'm hanging up on you. Tootles!" Click.

"Wait! Abby!" Bitch.

I scan the streets once more for any sign of Sam. After coming full circle, I see Sam one block away waiting for the walk signal to change. She looks harried as I watch her look at her cell phone and then shake her head. The light finally turns green and Sam zooms in front of the waiting crowd. I am all smiles when she finally notices me.

"Hey. I'm so sorry I'm late," Sam says slightly out of breath. "It's just … I was so worried about being late, because I'm always late, that I left my place early. While I was on the train I realized I was going to be ridiculously early, so I got out at the next stop deciding to walk the rest of the way. But I didn't realize how far it was and I kept getting stuck behind strollers and tourist mobs and red lights. So frustrating. But I made it. Finally."

Sam finally takes a breath and then eyes me up and down. "Wow, you look great. I thought you said casual."

I look down at my outfit and wonder what the hell she's talking about. "It's just a summer dress and sandals."

"Yeah, well, it's a dress. I'm wearing a tank and jeans."

She's lying. She's wearing a lace trim camisole and _very_ tight jeans. Specifically worn to make my heart race. I can't help but wonder if she's wearing matching lace underneath. Because I am. I know I said I wanted to get to know Sam first, but you never know what might happen. I feel that it's good to be prepared.

"Sam, you look amazing."

I feel my body start to twitch and I wonder whether I should even try to stop myself.

Nah.

My arms snake themselves around Sam's neck once again and I pull her into a tight hug. The feel of Sam's body against mine is so natural it is slightly unnerving. There is no hesitation this time in Sam's movement as she wraps her arms around my waist. After a little while I feel her thumbs moving across the small of my back.

"Brooke?"

"Shhhhh. Not yet."

I feel Sam chuckling and I sadly pull away.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Starving."

I lead us to the crosswalk and I grip my hands behind my back. I glance down at Sam's hand hanging next to me, wanting so badly to hold it.

"Where are we headed?"

"Hmm? Oh. Matchbox. Have you ever been?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

My eyes keep glancing down at her hand. Gah! Why am I such a wimp?

"They have good mini burgers and pizza. And beer, as promised."

The light finally turns green and we step off the curb at the same time making our shoulders bump together. When we separate, I feel a warm hand in my own and I have no idea if I grabbed Sam's hand or if she grabbed mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam's eyes trained on our linked hands. She is not smiling. I immediately feel all of my confidence drain but I refuse to let go. When we reach the other side I stop and turn to face Sam.

"Is this okay?" I briefly lift her hand in mine as I ask the question.

"Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

"You seemed … less than pleased when I grabbed you hand." I try to mask the worry I'm wearing but I know I'm unsuccessful.

"Oh my god, no! I just … well, it's stupid really." Sam looks down and shifts her hand so her thumb is stroking my knuckles.

"You can tell me anything," I whisper.

Her thumb stops moving and I see her cheeks make way for a smile. She starts speaking but doesn't look up.

"I almost sprinted to get here on time so my hands were all hot and sweaty. I was just … kind of … embarrassed."

"Maybe I like you hot and sweaty." I quickly close my eyes and furrow my brow, wishing those words hadn't come out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

I open my eyes and Sam is standing before me with her bottom lip between her teeth. Ugh, so sexy. I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Let's go get that beer. I think we both need a cold beverage," she says.

I nod my head in response, not trusting myself enough to speak.

When we walk into Matchbox I give the host my name and then I pull Sam to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a Stella."

I lean over the counter to get the bartender's attention. She's an attractive redhead, but I much prefer the woman standing behind me. The bartender sees me and walks over.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

I hold up two fingers. "Two Stellas, please?"

"Sure." She pauses for a moment and looks behind me. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Grace," Sam offers with very little enthusiasm.

Who is this Grace chick and why doesn't Sam like her?

"How've you been?"

"Good."

Grace hesitates a bit before speaking again. "How's Maya?

"She's much better now."

"Good. Good." Grace places our drinks on the counter and looks at me. "These are on the house." She starts to leave but changes her mind. Her words are directed at Sam. "Tell M … Good to see you, Sam." At that she walks away.

I hand one beer to Sam and then take the other.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries. Shall we stand over there by the wall while we wait?"

Sam seems relieved by my suggestion and makes her way to a vacant spot. Once we reach our destination, Sam look of relief is gone and she appears hesitant.

"You don't want to know what that was about?"

"Seemed a private matter."

Sam lets out a breath she must of been holding. "Thank you for being so great."

"Pssh, this hardly counts as being great."

"Maybe not to you."

I feel my face being taken over by a blush. "Okay seriously. Stop."

"Alright, alright. But you are so cute when you blush."

I look threateningly at Sam even though my flushed face gives me away.

"You can put the murderous glare away now," Sam says through a wide grin. "So what do you do Miss McQueen?"

"I'm a curatorial assistant at the National Portrait Gallery."

"You know I've never been there."

"You should pop by sometime. The gallery is far less daunting than the other museums on the Mall. It's much smaller, more intimate."

"I think I will. I didn't know you were so interested art. Enough to make a career of it, anyway."

"Not what you expected from the evil head cheerleader?" I tried to keep my voice light, not wanting Sam to catch on to my insecurities regarding her opinion of me. Because what did she know of me? Nothing other than being a royal bitch in high school. Yes, life was easier towards the end, but I was still the same stuck up popular girl through it all, even if I was acting.

Sam's expression suddenly becomes quite serious. "Brooke. I don't see you that way. At all."

Insert swoon here. And another blush.

"So why the Portrait Gallery?"

"I love people in art. Paint, sculpture, photography. But portraits are not just artistic renderings of people. Portraits are meant to portray a life lived, a way to capture the essence of someone in the language of art. You can use any number of methods to express that, using any kind of thing or object."

"Wow."

"I actually think graffiti is a perfect example of a portrait."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You can track the life of a graffiti artist by the evolution of their work. You don't have to see their face to get a sense of who they are. You can tell how talented they are by the complexity and intricacy of a piece. You can tell how daring they are by the placement and location. You can tell if they are simply out to throw some colors on a wall or if they want to send a message. You can tell how respected they are by how long their artwork stays untouched. The list goes on. All of those details culminate into a portrait of that person."

I tentatively look at Sam, knowing I've gone on a rant. I can't really help myself when I start talking about my job. Sam is just staring at me, mouth agape.

"I hope I'm as passionate about my work as you are. Did you always want to be the curator of a museum?"

"One day I hope to run my own gallery, with a focus on photography."

"Yes, I'm quite aware that you like photography," Sam teases gently. "Don't think I've forgotten about those photos you took of me this morning."

"Oh I deleted those already." After copying them to my laptop in a folder than no one will ever see. Maybe I shouldn't have named the folder spank bank. But what can I say? I was in a mood. "My bad."

"I'm sure. So did you stay in LA after high school?"

"I ended up going to UCLA for art. Well, business, originally, but I switched halfway through my first year. I hated my business courses." I chuckle at the thought of being some corporate peon, sitting at a desk crunching numbers or making presentations with lots of pretty graphs. No way. "After school I bounced around between different museums and galleries, trying to learn the ropes. I also did wedding photography on the side for a bit of extra cash. When this job at the portrait gallery appeared I immediately applied. I still can't believe I got it, but it's been seven months and I really love the work, as you can tell. Plus I'm hoping to start school in the fall at the Corcoran, where Abby goes."

"What do you want to …"

"Ah!" I am startled by the buzzer in my hand. "Guess our table is ready."

We walk over to the host and hand over the buzzer. Being ever the gentlewoman, I let Sam walk in front of me as we make our way to our table. We reach a flight of stairs and Sam suddenly stops on the first step. She moves to the side and grabs my hand to pull me in front of her. As my body passes hers, she whispers gently in my ear, "I don't want to stumble."

"Spoilsport," I answer back.

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I apologize for the delay. I found that I was rushing through the story and I don't really want to do that, so updates maybe every other day instead of every day. Plus I have that pesky thing called a job.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

When we reach our table I make sure I am sitting across from Sam, because tonight is about getting to know each other, not feeling each other up. Though I would much prefer the latter.

"Alright McPherson. Spill it. I haven't seen you since graduation day seven years ago."

"We didn't finish talking about you."

I wave her off with my hand. "Later. I want to hear about you now. I feel a bit hoarse, anyway." I bet _you_ could make me hoarse. Brain? I like the way you think.

Sam pushes my glass of water closer to me. "In that case, I guess I'll start talking."

I nod enthusiastically and place my elbows on the table, then plonk my chin onto my fists. What am I? Five? Getting ready for story time? I drop my eyes when I realize how childish my actions just were and slide my hands under my thighs. I smile sheepishly hoping Sam didn't notice.

"Well … I attended Columbia University and studied journalism and english."

"No surprise there," I interrupt.

"Yeah, well, I was quite the talented writer in high school."

"Oh, yes, and I was quite often the subject."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I am kind of awesome."

"No false modesty there."

"Nope. So what did you do after college?"

"I've spent the last few years traveling around the US and abroad. Nothing is better for a writer than experience. Plus I freelance for any publication that will have me. Traveling outside the US really gives you a fresh perspective and I've been lucky enough to have editors appreciate my point of view. I actually just moved here to DC a month ago." Ah, that's why I haven't seen her around.

"So is DC yet another stop on this nomadic journey of yours?" Please say no. Please stay.

"I'm …," Sam starts, then creases her brow like she needs to really think about her answer. Oh god, she's leaving soon. "I've been thinking about going to school again. Maya and Julia offered up their apartment so I agreed and here I am. I just need to save up a bit more cash, which is why you saw me bartending at Rumba last week, in addition to my freelance work."

Something about Sam's tone makes me wonder if she's telling the truth. Then I remember that the two of us are not that close, so the circumstances around her return may be more personal. I can't help but be a bit saddened by that thought because I can't seem to control this craving to be totally consumed by her, to reach out to every nook and cranny of her being and fill the spaces with my own self.

I think a change of topic is in order. "So how is it that you can speak Spanish?" And roll your R's with that magnificent tongue of yours. Good one, brain!

"I was in Belize and Guatemala prior to DC, three months each doing volunteer work."

"Wow, I've never been anywhere outside the US. I'd love to travel everywhere, though, one day."

"Everywhere, huh? Tall order, but I'm happy to be your tour guide, wherever you decide to go." I have no idea why my face doesn't hurt because it should. I can feel the smile that's spread from one side of my head to the other. How is it possible to be this giddy?

"What was your best moment while over there in Belize and Guatemala?"

"I can actually answer that," Sam replies happily, "I'm an early riser so I would walk every morning into town to buy a papaya for breakfast. This was in Belize."

"Buying papaya was your best moment?" I scrunch my face in disbelief.

Sam lets out a peal of laughter. "No! You didn't let me finish." Once she composes herself, she starts again. "The sun was always rising during my morning walk and it always felt like I was watching this tiny little town come to life. I would just amble through the streets, eating my papaya, soaking it all in. I know that sounds strange as a 'best moment', but I've spent years visiting big cities and historic landmarks and going to must-see events. I guess I was taken aback by how I could look forward to something so simple, and after years of feeling unsettled, I finally found something to put me at ease. That's why I run in the morning, to, sort of, relive that moment."

"And you look good doing it," I state, once again, without thinking. "Shit. Fuck. Was that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so." I thought Sam would be a little ticked that I interrupted her but she appears to be amused.

"You must think I'm a total perv." My hands take on a life of their own as they start waving themselves around. "I mean, I openly stare at your goodies every time I see you …"

"My goodies?"

"… and I totally felt up your ass with my boobs. My boobs! …"

"I kinda liked that."

"… and this morning I was taking pictures of you like it was a pornography shoot …"

"What's with you and porn?"

"… so why are you even here with me? I am so not cool."

Sam is staring at me so intently that I start squirming in my seat.

"I like you."

"That's it?"

"If you haven't yet noticed I am trying to reciprocate your … advances."

I stare back at Sam with a blank expression.

"Do you really need me to tell you?"

Blank.

Sam rolls her eyes before speaking. "I was going to get your number the first time I saw you but you avoided me."

"No I …"

"Yes you did. And at Nellie's I told you to come find me, but I couldn't wait, so I found you instead and then I held your hand. Then this morning I wore my skimpy running outfit knowing you'd be there."

"You knew?"

"I know my friends. I know they're supplying you with information so I may have let slip that I was definitely running this morning."

"Sneaky." And there's that damn smirk. "I suppose you wore that top on purpose," I ask, pointing at her plunging camisole.

"Of course. Like you're any better, that dress barely covers you."

I scoff loudly. "It's not like you can see my black underwear."

"You mean pink." Once Sam realized what she said she placed her hand over her mouth. "You tricked me," she gasped, her voice muffled by her hand.

My mouth slowly widens into a mischievous grin. "I'm not the only perv then."

Our waiter appears to take our order and when he leaves we're sitting in a comfortable blanket of silence. I take advantage of the quiet and try to collect my thoughts. I have a question I'm dying to ask but I keep punking out. I'm hoping to gather up some courage while Sam takes a few sips of water. When I feel I'm ready, she beats me to the punch.

"So when did you realize you were gay?"

Ah, shit.

"Oh … well …"

"Or are you bisexual?"

"Oh, no! Boys don't do it for me. _At all_." And how could I ever go back to boys when I have you?

"So when did you know?"

"Pretty recent … recently. Yeah."

Sam is giving me a strange look. Shit! I was so hoping to have this conversation _much_ later. I start shifting in my seat, knowing full well it's giving me away, but I can't stop.

"How recent?" Sam asks slowly.

Truth time. I wait a few seconds to answer. "Like, seven or eight …"

"Months?"

"… days," I say at the same time.

"Days!"

I'm startled by Sam's outburst. "Please don't freak out!" I beg.

The silence surrounding us is now deafening. I keep trying to make eye contact with Sam but she is just staring at the table.

"Sam, please say something," I whisper pleadingly.

She finally meets my gaze, her countenance much softer.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. I was just … really caught off guard."

I smile weakly. "You and me both."

"Are you … okay with everything? I mean, you seem absolutely fine being only eight days in." Sam reaches across the table and wraps my hands up in hers.

"Oh yeah." My eyes rest dreamily on our hands. When I snap out of my daze I look up. "Abby said that it was strange that I was more pissed that I didn't know the truth, instead of shocked that I was gay."

"You are handling it quite well."

"You make it really easy."

"I don't think you realize how good you are at this flirting-with-women business."

"You think I'm good at flirting?"

"Oh god yes."

"Awesome."

This time the silence is brief and filled with a different kind of tension. I manage to wrangle a brief wave of confidence and decide to ask my question.

"May I ask you something now?"

"Sure. It's only fair." She let's go of my hands to drink some water. And I am severely disappointed. Boo.

"Why are you not shocked that I'm gay?"

Is she .. is she smirking? "I had my suspicions."

"In high school?"

"In high school."

"Was it something I wore?" Gah, stupid question.

"No, silly."

"When did _you_ know you were gay?"

"High school. Senior year."

"Oh."

Our food finally arrives and my mouth waters over a plate of pizza.

"I would ask how you knew that I love mini-burgers but I think I know the answer."

"Yeah, well, I know how to treat a woman, what can I say?"

We take a few moments to dive into our dinners, sharing nothing but appreciative moans.

"Holy crap these burgers are so good. How's your pizza?"

"Fucking fantastic."

Sam is halfway through a mini-burger when she, all of a sudden, leaves it hanging in mid-air. Her expression appears smug and she is looking right at me.

"Seven or eight days, huh?"

"Do you need another beer?" Dammit!

"When did we see each other at Rumba?"

"Do you want to try this pizza? It's delicious." Dammit dammit dammit! "Where is our waiter? They are never around when you need them."

"I totally rocked your world that night."

I slowly bring my gaze back to Sam. "Pssh." I cross my arms over my chest. Childish, I know. "Are you saying I didn't rock yours?"

"Oh, no, you definitely did, but I already knew I was gay. You rocked my world for a totally different reason."

"Because you want to get into my pants?" I can feel myself getting riled up and I don't know if I can stop.

"Like I said, I am simply trying to reciprocate."

I feel a slight tinge of anger bubble up through my voice. "Your reciprocation has been weak sauce."

"Weak sauce?"

"I at least give you more action than holding hands." What's worse than word vomit? Panicky word vomit.

"Are you saying I'm holding out?"

"What I'm _saying_ is, I'm far more obvious about wanting you than you are about wanting me." I feel my voice waver and I curse myself for sounding so pathetic. I didn't mean to sound so worried but it was something that was bothering me. Sure, Sam has bumbled here and there, but for the most part she's been nothing but smooth, leaving me drooling in her wake. What if I'm just another notch in her belt? Or is she trying to prove something by bedding the former nemesis? I know I'm being ridiculous, and I thought I had some measure of confidence, but Sam has somehow brought forth a mountain of insecurities I didn't know I had.

What I say next comes out so quietly that I'm not even sure Sam will hear me. "Do you even want me? Or am I just another girl?"

Sam shoots up from her seat and looks livid. "I can't believe you think …" She walks out of our booth and I lower my head and close my eyes. I don't have the heart to watch her walk away after being so stupid. I basically accused her of just being with me for sex, when the truth is she's been nothing sweet and considerate. I'm the idiot who's been throwing my body at her. I just need some reassurance that she wants _me_. Not former cheerleader Brooke. Not former popular girl Brooke. Not blond-haired blue-eyed trophy Brooke. Just nervous, awkward _me_. The truth of the matter is, even though I am totally fine with being gay, I would have to live with the fact that Sam would be my first everything. If she wanted to be with me just for sex, or revenge, or to inflate her ego, I don't think I could survive the aftermath.

"Brooke, look at me." At some point during my pity party Sam sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I'm such an idiot." I still feel ridiculously stupid, but I'm relieved that she didn't leave.

I feel Sam's hand pick up my chin and point my face to hers. I reluctantly open my eyes to find Sam's brown eyes filled with sincerity. "I want you." Sam starts moving her thumb across my cheek. "You are not just another girl to me."

"Okay," I reply unconvincingly.

"Brooke, listen to me because I'm only saying this once. Whatever rivalry we had in high school, that's exactly where I left it. When I look at you I don't see the head cheerleader or the queen of the popular crowd, I see someone kind and funny and beautiful and smart and passionate and ridiculously adorable. Please believe me when I say I want you. _Badly_. Just ask Maya and Julia because I don't shut up about you."

Sam fixes me with a questioning gaze and I beam in response.

"Now can I get back to my mini-burgers?"

"Of course."

Sam grabs her plate from the other side of the table and resumes eating. Before she takes a bite, she looks over at me with a smile. "I wanted to sit next to you before but I was a wimp."

I wanted to kiss you just then but I was a wimp.

"Oh, and you may want to retract your earlier 'weak sauce' statement."

"Why is that?"

"I plan on kissing you goodnight."

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I swear I had no idea this was going to turn into a 3 chapter first date, but, oh well. I also thought this entire story would be 6 chapters. Boy was I wrong.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"You ruined a perfectly good dress." I inspect my clothing, pouting at the small pizza grease stain located right around my belly button. "How am I supposed to go out in public now?"

"Stop pouting. And you're the one who can't keep food in your mouth."

"You were making me laugh on purpose! While I had food in my mouth!"

"You can't prove it."

I slap Sam's shoulder to remove the smirk from her face. "You're such a pain."

"Well I am positively stuffed. Shall we get out here?" And commence heavy make out session? Hell yes.

"Yeah."

"Let me flag down the waiter for our check."

"Oh that's not necessary. I already paid."

"When the hell did you do that?" Sam slaps my shoulder back. Oh Sam, I can play this game all night.

"A lady never shares her secrets." I paid on my way to the restroom. I am so smooth!

"Are you trying to rack up points for something?"

"Mmm, yes," I answer with a wink.

Sam scoots a bit closer, our thighs perfectly seamless. I notice the heat coming off her body in waves and I can feel my own breaths become short and shallow. "What would that be?" Sam voice is low and dangerous and I'm begging my body to stay calm. I have to play this cool. I am not easy, dammit!

"Double miles on my card this week. I almost have a free domestic round-trip flight."

"Clever."

"Why thank you. Now go on, scoot." I shove Sam with both hands to get her to move. Sam laughs as she exits the booth and I quickly follow.

Once we step outside Sam grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. She pulls me away from the restaurant toward the bright lights of Chinatown.

"Are _you_ trying to rack up points for something?" I ask casually.

"Yep. A kiss." Sam starts to swing our joined arms back and forth and it makes me giggle.

"That's all you want?"

"Are you saying I can accumulate points and get something better?"

"Yes, but you'll have to work a lot harder to move past a kiss. Points are not easy to come by."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Sam?" I suddenly stop walking and start to chew my bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving after my panic attack. I mean, thanks for not, you know, letting my insecurities, you know ..."

"Anytime." Sam is looking at me so adoringly that all I can do is blush. "Do I get points for that?"

"Maybe a couple." I squeeze Sam's hand and pull her a bit closer. "Will you walk with me?"

"Anywhere you please."

I pull Sam in the direction of my apartment for two reasons. One, so she can kiss me goodnight. Two, so I can kiss her goodnight. Yes, I have a one-track mind.

I live near Eastern Market so we have a good two miles to walk but I, selfishly, want this night to go on as long as possible. And maybe we can break up the walk with mini make out sessions? I don't think that's outside the realm of possibility.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"I love that you don't have a filter."

Wait until we have sex.

We walk for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night air.

"So how did you meet Maya and Julia?"

"Maya's first year roommate was my first girlfriend. That lasted about 10 seconds, but I came out of it with Maya as a friend."

"Maya is really sweet."

"She is. Too sweet, sometimes. Too trusting." Sam seems annoyed. I sense that Grace has something to do with her tone. I squeeze her hand a bit harder.

"I think Maya likes Abby," Sam announces after a few seconds.

"Oh, I thought Maya and Julia were together."

"Oh, god no! Julia is straight. We met her our third year dancing up a storm at a bar. Maya had a momentary crush on Julia until she opened her mouth and started speaking."

I let out a loud snort followed by a quick succession of giggles.

"Did you just snort?"

I let out another snort.

"I think you just got cuter."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was just remembering Abby and Julia at Nellie's."

"They were a trip. I didn't think there was anyone on the planet who could keep up with Julia."

"I thought the same about Abby."

"How did you meet Abby?"

"I met her at work. She was staring at an exhibit, trying to decipher it, when I helped her out. Oh, and you know what?"

"What?"

"She thought I was trying to pick her up. She knew I was gay the moment she met me."

"Wow, it took me a lot longer. But I think I was distracted by our constant bickering. And the fact that you dated Josh."

"I'm glad I ended that early."

"So, why did you? End it?"

"I didn't love him, or like him, really. I think I was only with him because that's what was expected of me. Cheerleader dates jock, isn't that how the story goes?"

Sam bumps her shoulder against mine. "There were some lookers on the girl's varsity soccer team. They would have dated you in a heartbeat."

"But not the budding journalist?"

"Why would you want a budding journalist when you've got an older, wiser and accomplished journalist right here?"

"Why indeed."

Sam whips her head around looking a tad bit confused. "Where are you taking me, by the way? I see the Capitol building up ahead."

"My apartment." Sam stops abruptly, still holding my hand, and I have to take a step back to avoid falling on my ass.

"Brooke. I don't think … I want us to … go slow … but eventually … I want to … definitely …" Man, she is so cute when she's flustered.

"Sam." I yank her back into my personal space, my brain and body not appreciating the distance between us. "I wanted you to walk me home. To my doorstep." I lift my eyebrows, waiting for Sam to connect the dots. She's looking at me with a completely blank expression. "Seriously?"

"So I'm just walking you home?"

I give up. "Yes."

"Okay, good."

We walk a few more blocks without saying a word. I love how comfortable I am just being in Sam's presence. No words are exchanged, but the air around us is charged with all of our hopeful expectations. I think back to one week ago when my entire world was flipped on its axis. My life prior to the sultry brunette was filled with the constant drone of work, work, work, work. Now my days buzz with the excited thrum of desire, increasing in volume with every passing thought of Sam.

I sneak a peek at the beautiful woman next to me and she has a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I'm really glad we stumbled upon each other. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Swoon! "You're such a cheeseball!"

"I'm okay with that."

I feel like I'm going to burst from … something … so I switch gears.

"So you think Maya likes Abby?"

"She was really quiet that night at Nellie's. More quiet than normal. She and Julia usually joke all night. Of course, none of us could get a word in with Abby and Julie going nuts."

"Abby definitely found a brother in Julia."

"Is Abby single?"

"Yeah, she is. Much to her chagrin. Why, you thinking of playing matchmaker?"

"Oh no way. I think I know better than anyone else that people just need to come together on their own."

"Why's that? Did you have a bad setup?"

"No, nothing like that. I forced a few of my own relationships in the past, trying to make them work even when I knew they were wrong."

"My past relationships suffered from apathy on my part. Even when I knew they weren't working out I stayed in them anyway. A breakup is partly what led me here to DC."

"Oh really?"

"Amos."

"Makes me think of cookies."

"He was far from a chocolate chip cookie. Maybe a saltine. No salt."

Sam cackles with laughter. "An unsalted saltine? That's horrible. I don't think I want to know what you think of me."

"I already know what kind of cookie you'd be."

"Care to share?"

"A milano."

"And why a milano?"

"They are slender, delicate, and mouthwatering. And I can eat a whole bag in one sitting."

Sam gawks at me with her eyes and mouth wide open. "Jesus Christ, Brooke, do you even realize what you're saying?"

Yes. "I was talking about cookies. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

I smirk in response. "I would never."

We spend a few more minutes enveloped in silence when the familiar buildings of my neighborhood come into view. You know what that means? Goodnight kiss!

"I've never been to this part of town."

"We're by Eastern Market. I do most of my grocery shopping there."

"I heard they serve up some mean blueberry pancakes Sunday mornings."

"Mmm, yes they do. I'll take you one day."

"I'd like that." I notice that Sam's voice is quieter when she responds. I wonder if she's nervous. I personally want to rip out my stomach because it's doing somersaults.

We approach my apartment and I slow my pace. "This is me right here." I point at the small apartment building tucked between a row of townhouses.

"Cute place."

"Thanks. I planned it that way."

We finally reach the front door and my heart is pounding in time with my thoughts, repeating two simple phrases: kiss her, kiss me.

I press my back against the door and Sam faces me leaving just an inch or two between us. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Best first date I've ever been on," Sam tells me.

"Oh, was this a date?"

Sam begins to lean in and I'm finding it awfully difficult to breathe.

"Yes, this was a date. And I promised you a kiss." Sam is gazing hungrily at my lips and her warm breath is sending shockwaves right through my limbs. Sam takes our still connected hands and slowly drags them behind her back, bringing our bodies even closer. I instinctively let go of her hand and press my palm against the small of her back. I'm surprised when I realize my other hand is already there.

I want to keep my eyes open but I'm struggling to do so. Sam's lips are mere millimeters from my own and suddenly the world goes black. I feel Sam softly press a kiss to the corner of my mouth and I cannot control my face as it erupts into a smile.

I wait patiently for Sam to continue but nothing happens. In fact, the space in front of me has suddenly cooled down. I snap my eyes open in irritation to find Sam simply standing there. Smirking.

"A kiss, as promised."

"Are you kidding me?" I know I'm almost screaming but my lips are pissed and I'm letting them have their way. "Jesus Christ, Sam, way to disappoint. All that buildup for what? A measly peck on the …" I'm cut off by the full force of Sam's mouth on my own and I'm forced to swallow whatever I had left to say. I let myself fall back against the door causing Sam to press deliciously into my overheating body.

Fuck. Yes.

Sam is gentle yet insistent as she roams over my lips, occasionally pulling my bottom one between her teeth. My legs begin to tremble and I don't know how I'll be able to remain standing. I use the door at my back to my advantage and pull Sam closer, intending to sandwich myself between the two to keep myself upright.

Sam's hands have tangled themselves in my hair and when I lightly swipe my tongue across her bottom lip I feel her grip tighten. Of the millions of scenarios I imagined for our first kiss, I never thought about how it would feel. I'm okay with that because I don't believe my overactive imagination could have given it justice.

I attempt to shift down from frantic to calm and Sam senses the change. She lays down one last peck before removing herself from our embrace. As much as I want to move beyond a kiss, I'd like to remain a _bit_ modest.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. You were expecting a kiss so I had to find a way to catch you off guard."

"Well played McPherson."

Sam starts walking backwards with a rather pleased expression on her face. "May I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes please."

"Good night, Brooke."

"Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, they won't be sweet. Trust me."

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**My apologies in advance … it may be a few days before my next update.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

I'm woken up by the sound of my cell phone. Stupid thing. I was having such a good dream.

"Hello?" I manage to spill out.

"Pull your panties on. I'll be over in forty five minutes."

"Jesus Abby, I don't masturbate twenty-four seven."

"Oh, Sam isn't there?"

"Hey! I'm not easy like that!"

"Are you telling me you didn't want to have sex with her last night?"

"Of course I did, but I'm not some promiscuous hormonal teenager. I have standards." Lies. I would have slept with Sam had she allowed it.

"Hmmm. She didn't want to, did she?"

"She said she wanted to wait. There's a difference. And it's not like I threw myself at her."

"Oh man, Sam is totally romantic and you're just a big old slut!"

"Just shut up and get your ass over here."

Whenever we're not busy, Abby and I will head over to Eastern Market on Sunday mornings. I usually buy an assortment of produce and baked goods while Abby buys useless crap that clutters her apartment. She claims to be supporting local artists, even though she only buys from females. Paul frequently uses the trinkets she buys as gifts for family and friends so he doesn't care. He pays Abby back by cooking up a feast and leaving enough for her to have a few lunches. And by few I mean a few for Abby and a few for me.

My mind happily wanders back to Sam and the feel of her lips against mine. Our kiss was on constant loop through my brain as I was trying to fall asleep last night, becoming the source of my sweaty, erotic dreams. Again, I'm baffled by the ease in which I've let my body and mind go, allowing them to skip and stumble merrily towards Sam. She has ignited some long dormant embers deeply rooted in my soul and I feel like I'm coming alive.

If only I had woken up sooner. But what would have happened if we liked each other in high school? Would I have gone through with it? Or would I have played the part of heartless bitch and thrown Sam to the side. In truth, I would have been cruel. I would have been driven by my fear of losing my popularity. I would have outed her to the world and broken her heart. I would have sacrificed my own happiness to live up to other people's perceptions. I shake those horrible thoughts away with the knowledge that today I am Honest Brooke, and Sam, for whatever reason, finds me worthy enough to want.

Though how worthy is being nervous, anxious, temperamental and insecure?

I used to derive all my confidence from that which my role as popular straight girl provided me. Even Aiden, who I claimed to love, fell prey to idea that he was dating some tanned, leggy California blonde who happened to have a brain. But I wasn't always so fake. I know that there were moments when I would let my true self peek through, timidly stepping out into the open. Unfortunately, those moments were few and far between. The problem with presenting yourself as one type of person is that it is extremely difficult to get people to see you any other way. I was stuck but I made no real effort to change. Until I saw Sam. Now I find myself tearing and shredding my old persona to pieces needing to break free. Never have I wanted so desperately for someone to know the real me and, as frightening as I thought that would be, I am barreling headfirst into the fray.

Now, getting back to last night. It was amazing for many reasons.

One, the kiss.

Two, Sam's body pressed against mine.

Three, the kiss.

Four, holding hands from the restaurant to my apartment.

Five, the kiss.

And six, there was no part of the evening where I wasn't completely myself and I _still_ ended up with the girl. How perfect is that?

Did I mention the kiss?

I start thinking about my next date with Sam and decide on a picnic. Cliché, I know, but romance has never been a part of my previous relationships and I suddenly want to do everything sappy and sugary sweet. And since Sam has only been in DC for a month I want to take her to all my favorite places, as well as discover some new ones together. I may have been here longer but my exploration of the city has not extended much beyond work, my place, and Abby's.

I am so engrossed in my planning that I almost miss the knock on my door.

"Coming!" I rush to the door and open it to find … Sam?

"Look who I found pacing outside your apartment!" exclaims Abby, who is standing behind Sam. Sam looks wildly embarrassed.

"Hey Brooke," Sam says shyly.

"Um, hey you two." I want so badly to throw myself at Sam but I know Abby will do her best to make the situation as uncomfortable as possible. I settle for a light hug and motion for Sam to come inside. I lean in to hug Abby and she shoves me back.

"Nah uh. I'm still pissed that you masturbated in my apartment. _While I was there_." At that she saunters into my kitchen and helps herself to the fridge.

"Ballsy." I shouldn't be surprised that Sam was standing so close to me. I have a hard enough time allowing any space to exist between us.

"She's been going at it non-stop since you popped back into her life," Abby adds. I am going to kill her. Slowly.

"No worries," Sam replies with a wry grin. She is looking right at me but throws her voice in Abby's direction. "I've been doing the same thing."

"Really?" Abby and I say at the same time.

"Yep. I had a rather satisfying moment this morning. And I gave you a hug outside." This time she is looking right at Abby.

I whip my head around to see Abby's reaction and it is fucking priceless. Her mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water and I swear her eyeballs have popped out a bit. A few moments later she huffs loudly and returns to rummaging through the fridge, mumbling something about horny teenagers and respect.

I turn around to face Sam and find her barely containing a laugh.

"You are fucking brilliant."

"Why thank you."

I lower my voice to a whisper, barely noticing my feet taking a few steps toward Sam. "Were you telling the truth earlier?"

Sam mimics my previous actions and shuffles her feet closer to me. "Yes, I gave Abby a hug outside."

"You don't want to play coy with me. Otherwise I'll hold out."

"I don't think you can."

"Do you really want to try me?"

Sam is searching my face for any sign of falseness. I give her nothing but a raised eyebrow. "I guess I don't."

"Give me the dirt McPherson."

"I think about you every minute of every day," Sam states with no hesitation.

"And?"

"I've had many happy endings this past week." Sam captures her bottom lip between her teeth and I've suddenly shifted from flirty to downright horny. "And you?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Everything Abby said is true." The words rush out of my mouth because I'm eager to ask Sam a question. "Please kiss me?"

Sam lunges forward and captures my lips with her own. I am momentarily startled by her movement but recover instantly by swiping my tongue across her lips. I walk Sam back towards the wall and hear her grunt when she finally makes contact. Her hands are roaming all over my neck and back and each time she nears my ass I push my hips forward. My body has no patience for Sam's teasing so my hands reach down and squeeze her butt cheeks. She emits a small squeak of surprise and I congratulate myself for being so smooth. I pull away for a nanosecond and then attack her neck. She tastes so fucking delicious that I want my tongue on every inch of her skin. Somewhere in the back of my brain I hear a little voice telling me to slow down, but my body is in control and I soon hear nothing but the frantic beating of my heart and the small moans dripping from Sam's lips.

I'm broken from my haze when I hear the crunch of an apple.

"You two are so hot together. It's like watching porn. 3D porn. I mean, you are literally right in front of my face. It's awesome."

Son of a bitch.

I'm about to snap at Abby when the sound of Sam's growling stomach makes me pause.

"Sounds like you need some food," I say softly as I place my hand on her cheek.

"Huh?"

I take this moment to look at Sam, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, pupils dilated, breathing ragged, the beginnings of a mark on her neck, and finally allow myself to believe. She wants me. She wants me, just like I want her.

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**enigmaticthoughts and sam8brooke - thank you for the reviews!**

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Was playing host for a few days and didn't have any time to write.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"As much I love watching you two go at it, I will not be the third wheel. And I need protection from your make-out spit."

Sometime between the opening of the front door and the disruption of our kiss, Abby called Maya and Julia and invited them over. To be honest, if I were in Abby's position, I would have called over reinforcements as well, or just left. Though I would much prefer that she left.

Sam laughs out loud at Abby's comment but I choose to ignore her and walk towards the kitchen. I give her a big slap on the back of her head when I pass by and she drops the apple to the floor.

"What the fuck, Brooke?"

"That's for being an ass."

"An ass? You should be thanking me."

"Dare I ask?" says Sam, still leaning against the wall.

"Did you really want your first time having sex together to be against a wall with someone watching?"

Sam quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. "You would have stayed?"

"We would have had sex?" I ask.

"Yes," Abby quickly answers, "to both questions. You two have no self control. I seriously did you a favor. I know almost-sex when I see it and you two, my friends, were about 90 seconds away from sex. Trust."

I really want to be mad at Abby but she's right. I have absolutely no control around Sam. I would have gone all the way last night with no hesitation. And just a few moments ago I was so lost in Sam that I'm not surprised Abby believed we'd go all the way.

I already know in my bones that when Sam and I sleep together, the world will shake beneath us from the violence of our passion. I know this because that same energy emanated for our explosive rivalry all those years ago. Our situation is different today, thank goodness, but we are the same people at our core and we've always had a chemistry.

I send Abby an apologetic look and a quick nod to let her know I agree. When I glance over at Sam she looks a bit embarrassed. I suppose she's not used to Abby's bluntness so I give her a reassuring smile. She then peels herself off the wall and follows my path to the kitchen. As she walks by Abby she squeezes her shoulder, like a brief, wordless thank you.

Abby then slinks onto the sofa and turns on the TV. "Alright bitches, cook me breakfast."

When Sam finally reaches the kitchen she places a soft kiss on my cheek. "May I help you with anything?"

"I'm thinking a standard breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes?"

"Sounds perfect."

I deliberate for a moment and then face Sam with a look of seriousness. "I want to wait. To have sex. I want our first time to be something meaningful, not some lust-filled, hormone-induced frenzy."

Sam takes each of my hands in her own and rubs her thumbs across my knuckles. She then glances up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "I want to wait, too, but you are extremely difficult to resist." She sneaks in a sexy smile and I feel myself melt. "But I promise you, from this day forward, I will keep my hormones in check and I will keep yours at bay." She finishes by shaking her fist in the air. "And I _will_ find the strength to resist your charms."

I giggle softly, "You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork."

"I don't think I want to date a dork."

"Well, you're stuck with me. I'm dorky _and_ annoyingly persistent."

"I'll just have to be cool enough for the both of us, then."

"Oooh, that may be tough for you. You're barely cool on your own."

"Keep talking, Sammie poo, and this no-sex thing may be a permanent situation."

"Is this always going to be a tactic of yours? Holding out?"

"Yep."

"This is a two-way street, honey. You think I can't hold out?"

"Ahem." We are interrupted yet again by Abby. "That was Maya. She's already on the train, but it's just her. Julia already had plans." Abby is giving me a look that says 'What the hell did I just say?' "You should probably make an extra stack of food."

I didn't notice that there was only a tiny sliver of space between myself and Sam. I clear my throat and take a small step back. "Right. Got it. Sorry," I say meekly. Sam mouths the word 'sorry' and I smile back. We move silently around the kitchen, stealing small glances and light touches, while we cook breakfast and wait for Maya to arrive. Twenty minutes later I am standing over the stove cooking a serious stack of pancakes. I am trying to flip the last pancake, which is unusually large since I decided to use the rest of the batter, but my spatula is too small.

"Shit."

Sam is standing next to me cooking the bacon. When she hears me swear she asks, "What's wrong?"

"This pancake is too big for the spatula. I can't flip it over without breaking it."

"Here, let me try something." She bumps me delicately with her hip and grabs the handle of the pan. In one swift movement she tosses the pancake into the air, flips it, and catches it back in the pan. "Worked in a diner for a few months back in college."

"That was awesome!" I start hopping up and down on my toes, like a little child. What is wrong with me? At least I didn't clap my hands.

"Boy, you are easy to please."

"That is true."

"Hey ladies! Smells great in here!" Maya exclaims as she strolls into the kitchen.

"Hey Maya," Sam and I both say at the same time.

"We're ready here. Go ahead and have a seat." I point my spatula at my small dining table.

Forty five minutes later we are chock full of breakfast and sprawled across the living room.

"Ugh, I ate too many pancakes! Why did you let me eat so many stupid pancakes?" Abby is whining from the sofa with the top button of her jeans opened and zipper slightly undone.

"Abs, there's no way I could have stopped you, so stop complaining."

"I didn't know a girl could eat so much," said Maya absentmindedly.

"Oh ho! This girl," Abby starts, pointing at her chest, "can eat. Eat _all day_."

At Abby's admission, Maya ducks her head and starts to blush. Holy Batman, Sam was right. Maya does like Abby.

Here is the strange thing about Abby. As insightful as she is, she cannot seem to use those powers on herself. If anyone is flirting with anyone else, Abby hones in on it like a hawk. If anyone is giving her that kind of attention, she is completely oblivious. I don't understand how that can happen.

Anyway, Abby has been single for far too long. Yes, she's had the random hookups, but I know she's tired of it and would like to be in a real relationship. I feel a bit guilty knowing I've probably monopolized her time the past few months. She's my only friend in the area, apart from coworkers, and being so far from LA makes me feel a bit lonely.

I have a simple plan forming in my head and I'm pretty sure it will work. Maya has been nothing short of amazing when it comes to Sam so the least I can do is the return the favor. Plus I love Abby to death and she deserves someone amazing.

"I still need to go to the market to stock up for the week." I beckon Sam to accompany me, hoping that Maya will think I want alone time with Sam. Which I do. But I also want Maya to stay in my apartment with Abby.

"Waaaaaaait, I want to goooooooo," Abby groans.

"You are two seconds away from passing out. I'll pick up a few trinkets for you, how does that sound?"

"Awesome."

"Maya?" I ask.

"Um. Okay if I stay here?" Maya? You fucking rock.

I grab my purse, and a few reusable bags, and wait for Sam to put on her shoes.

"I have a whole stack of movies by the TV. Abby is going to be hungry in exactly three hours so I'll buy stuff for lunch. We'll see you guys in a bit."

I hear Sam close the door behind us and then I feel the unmistakeable warmth of her hand around mine.

"Don't think I don't know what you just did."

"Are you mad?"

"Oh god no. I think Abby is fantastic. Maya's polar opposite. They'd be good together."

"Well, I hope Maya is forward because Abby is totally oblivious."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we walk in later and they're having sex."

"WHAT?"

"Abby may consider it payback for masturbating in her apartment."

I fling my body around and start marching back to my apartment, dragging Sam behind me by our connected hands.

"Hey - hey, slow down. Why does it - Why does it even matter?" Sam stutters while stumbling behind me.

"Because I want to be the first one to have lesbian sex in my apartment!" I continue my angry march but feel that I no longer have Sam's hand in mine. I turn around to find Sam doubled over in laughter, tears streaming from her eyes.

Yeah. Wow. How ridiculous am I?

"You can stop laughing now."

Still laughing.

After a couple of minutes Sam finally catches her breath.

"I don't appreciate you laughing at me."

"I am so sorry. But you were so _angry_. Over something that sounds so freaking hilarious," Sam says while wiping away her tears.

I start to pout. "Yeah, well. It sounded good in my head."

Sam walks up to me and places a small kiss on my bottom lip. "Tell you what. Even if they are having sex, I promise you that we will have a _much_ better sex. _And_ more often. _And_ on every inch of your apartment. That way, when you are home, you'll be filled with memories of us, not Abby and Maya. Sound good?"

Um. Brain overload. Sex cloud. Sex cloud. Sex cloud.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam takes my hand once again and leads us down the road.

"Promise?" I let out as a weak, raspy whisper.

"Would _you_ break that promise? Because I sure wouldn't."

I still feel my brain misfiring so I just shake my head.

We walk the rest of the way in silence mainly because my mind is still swimming with thoughts of sex and Sam and all the different ways I can cash in on her promise.

"Oh!" Sam breaks me out of my daze. "May I have your number, please? That's actually why I came by this morning. I forgot to ask you last night."

"Sure, hand over your cell phone." Sam gives me her cell phone and I enter my number. Then I call my phone with hers and hear my phone ring. "And now I have your number."

"Sweet."

"Why wouldn't you just ask Maya or Julia for my number? You already know they have it."

"I wanted to kiss you, silly."

"Mmmm, I like that reason."

"I thought you might."

We reach the market and I watch Sam as her eyes go wide. "Whoa. This market is huge."

"Food, art and crafts, jewelry, furniture, what's not to love about this place?"

We make our way through the market, picking up various things for my depleted refrigerator. Sam keeps trying to pay for random items but I swat her money away. "These are my groceries, Sam. Sheesh." I love that she's trying, but mama makes bread.

"Do you like cheese?" I ask, mentally planning for our picnic.

"Yes. Lived in France and Spain for a bit."

"So you like wine, too?"

"Absolutely."

"Bread?"

"Yes."

"Strawberries?"

"Yes."

"Cured meats?"

"Um. Yes."

"Watermelon?"

"Yes," Sam says slowly.

"Pulled pork and ham?"

"Brooke? Why do you keep asking me questions about food?"

"For our next date."

"Which is?"

"Oh! My bad!" I scrunch my eyes shut and let out a laugh, and then I take a moment to collect myself.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

"Why I would love to."

"Good. Now … do you like olives?"

Sam shakes her head. "You are so fucking adorable."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"It's like porn."

"Yeah, 3D porn."

"They are, literally, right in front of my face."

"Would you like some popcorn?"

"Yes, please."

Sam and I quietly entered my apartment and found Maya on top of Abby, on the floor, topless and engaged in a very heated make-out session. Scratch that. I believe foreplay is the correct term here because Abby's hand was halfway up Maya's skirt.

"AHH!" Maya screams as she holds one forearm to her chest and starts reaching around for her bra and shirt.

Abby, who has no shame, is just laughing on the floor with her tits fully exposed. "Awesome," she manages to say between gasps of air.

"Brooke I am so sorry. We just … we just got carried away. I am so sorry." Maya is still trying to find her shirt. "Crap! Where is my stupid shirt?"

"Looking for this?" Sam tosses Maya her shirt and she quickly throws it on. Abby has somehow managed to find her own shirt and is in the process of slipping it back on.

"So," I begin, "who wants to eat?"

This time Abby and Sam start howling with laughter, while Maya is still beet red and not laughing. In fact, she looks like she might cry. Abby and Sam are completely useless at the moment so I walk over to Maya. I have no idea what's wrong, but I decide to give it a whirl.

"Everything alright?"

"I am so sorry," Maya says in a tiny whisper.

"Don't be. I think that you are great. And I wouldn't want anything less for Abby. Plus, I know better than anyone else that attraction is hard to control."

"Thank you, but I've only know you for, like, a week. And I almost had sex in your apartment."

"Okay, yes, it would have been a bit shocking. But maybe one day in the future you'll walk in on me and Sam. Then we'll have had equally traumatic experiences."

Maya starts to laugh. "You have a most interesting logic."

"Why thank you."

"I can see why Sam likes you so much."

I grin in response and then stand up. "I'll start lunch. Can you guys pick out a movie?"

Once in the kitchen area I notice a bra on the counter. I pick it up and toss it towards Maya.

"Jesus you two. I know my apartment isn't big but you tossed that thing, like, twenty feet."

I take about ten minutes to pull together some sandwiches, grab a big bag of chips, and then make my way into the living room.

"So what are we watching?" They are all sitting on the floor around the coffee table. I put the food down and then sit next to Sam. Naturally. Like my body would even give me a choice.

Sam answers first. "Well, we first picked Nina's Heavenly Delights, but we finally decided on Summer's Blossom. No one has seen it. Oh, and for a girl who just came out a week ago, you sure do have a lot of lesbian movies."

Fuck! I still have Abby's movies! I look over at Abby and her eyes are watery, no doubt from trying to hold in her laughter. Bitch!

"I borrowed all of them from Abby a week ago. A primer, let's say, into the lesbian world." You better watch out, Abby, because I'm coming after you.

Maya looks at Abby, "But you said you haven't seen it, right? You still want to watch it? I mean, you wouldn't have bought it if you didn't want to see it."

"Um." Abby looks over at me with wide eyes. I simply touch my finger to my nose. Payback's a bitch. "Sure, I guess."

"Cool, I already put it in. How do you switch to DVD?" Maya is fumbling with the remote when she finally figures out which button to press.

We are presented with the menu screen which, for a pornographic film, is pretty mild. A bunch of naked women are covered in flower petals, very "American Beauty" in style. Maya hits "Play Movie," grabs a sandwich, and leans back into the sofa.

Oh yes. This is going to be good.

About four minutes later, the main characters start peeling off clothing and it's very obvious where one is headed. South. Quite literally. And everyone in my apartment is extremely quiet.

Awkward.

"Oh," says Maya. "So I guess that's Summer's blossom."

We all double over in laughter and collapse onto the floor. Five minutes later we are still giggling. Every time one of us starts laughing again the other three follow suit. Of course it doesn't help that the movie is still playing.

"Maybe we should watch something else." Abby gets up and ejects Summer's Blossom and then searches for another film. Maya stands up and goes to help out. I notice her place her hand on the small of Abby's back. Awesome.

Sam takes the opportunity to lean over and whisper in my ear, "Did you watch the entire film?"

"Just the first few minutes," I whisper back.

"A lot happens in the first few minutes."

"It was long enough to learn everything I ever need to know."

"And what did you learn?"

I look right into Sam's eyes. "I am _very_ gay." I close the distance between our lips and they meet in a chaste kiss.

When I pull back Sam appears to be concentrating very intently on my hairline.

"Sam? You ok?"

"Yep. Just trying to keep my hormones in check."

"You're so cute." I grab her cheeks and pull her in for another light kiss.

"We put in April's Shower," states Abby.

I start cracking up but no one joins me. "What? April's Shower? Sounds like another porn movie, right?"

No response.

"You guys suck."

"You're so cute," Sam tells me while placing a small kiss on my temple.

Whatever. It was funny.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm heading out with Maya," says Sam.

Nooo! "Are you sure? We can kick back and watch another movie, or just watch TV?" And make out.

"As much as I'd love to spend the evening kissing you, I think Abby wants to talk. She seems to be bursting from the seams. And I think Maya wants to talk, too" Plan foiled. Dammit. But it's true, Abby does seem a bit jittery.

"Ugh, why are you such a good person? So annoying."

Sam gives me a bright smile. "I'll call you later."

"You know, I shouldn't have given you my number. Then you would've always had to pop by my place to speak to me." And make out.

"You are adorably transparent."

Sam gently grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in for a short but passionate kiss. "See you later."

"Bye." Bye beautiful lips. Bye curvy ass. Bye slender neck. Bye perky breasts. Bye ...

"Bye Brooke," Maya says while giving me a hug, then drops her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, "She's constantly floating around the apartment. I'd make fun of her but she is so damn happy."

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

"I'm so sorry again about earlier."

"No worries. And no pressure, either. If you and Abby work out, that's great. If not, then it isn't anything we need to force."

Maya gives me another hug and then joins Sam on the sidewalk. I watch them walk away until they disappear down the street.

Man, Sam has a nice ass.

"Stop drooling fool!" Abby smacks the back of my head.

"OW! YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT!" I chase Abby back into my apartment and attempt to tackle her. I end up clipping her heels and she goes flying through my living room. Once she lands I pounce on top of her and commence tickling.

"Stop!" Abby cries out, "I can't breathe!"

"Say mercy!"

"Nooo!"

"Mercy!"

"MERCY!"

I roll over onto my back and allow Abby a few minutes to calm her breathing. "So Maya, huh? How did _that_ happen?"

"Holy crap, she is a good kisser. And she's got a great body. Her breasts feel like ..."

I snap my fingers in front of Abby's face. "Focus."

"Right," she continues, "I was so uncomfortable after breakfast so I laid down on the floor and she laid down next to me. We were just talking about random things, like school, jobs, family, when I passed out."

"Well, that explains why you were on the floor."

"When I woke up Maya was staring at me. Not like creepy stalker staring, but curious staring, like she was trying to figure me out. Then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I had no idea she was even interested. I had no idea I was even interested. Everything is cloudy after that. Clothes started flying and then you two scared the crap out of us."

"Do you like her? Or do you just want to sleep with her?"

"Oh, I definitely like her. And I would like to put in many, many, many hours doing the horizontal mambo with her. Many many many."

"A lot, then."

"Many many many."

"Why do you get to dive straight in to sex with Maya, yet I have to hold off?"

"Oh, well … that was a case of me not taking my own advice. I'm actually glad you guys interrupted us."

I throw my forearm against Abby's stomach, "You jerk!"

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay? I'm only human. Plus I didn't say you had to hold off. I was only trying to point out that you have no control. I think that sex has new meaning for you now, which is why you're making a mad dash to the bedroom."

Is there anything faster than a mad dash? Can someone put me and Sam in a cannon and point us directly to earth-shattering orgasm?

"Look. You just came out and you have this wonderful woman who wants to be with you. Physically, I don't believe you'll have any issues. But emotionally, lesbian sex will be a big step for you. You shouldn't rush. Imagine how much better the sex will be once you connect on several different levels outside of the physical."

"You make me sound like a virgin."

"You kinda are."

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right."

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I like Maya. And I like the idea of you and Maya together."

"You've imagined Maya and I having sex?"

"Totally."

"How'd we do?"

"Meh. Sam and I are much better." I tap my temple. "More creative."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"I guess you'll be masturbating tonight."

"Totally."

"The trick is to switch hands. You won't tire out as quickly. And the more fingers the better. You know. Inside you." I'm like a pro now. I totally know what I'm talking about. I could give lessons, I'm that good.

"I like what Sam has done to you."

"So do I, my friend, so do I."

"Brooke?"

"Yah?"

"I really like her."

"I know sweetie."

After a short pause, Abby sits up and makes her way to the couch. "So you and Sam are pretty hot and heavy." I was wondering when Abby was going to switch gears. Abby is not one to elaborate on her feelings due to her very blunt nature. Admitting out loud that she really likes Maya was all she needed to say.

I follow her to the couch and settle in. "She's amazing, Abby. I really admired her in high school, but now? I downright worship her. She's intelligent and well-spoken, kind, generous, she makes me laugh, she really listens when we have conversations, she's already experienced one of my panic attacks and didn't walk away. I could go on and on. And she's fucking gorgeous. Every minute I spend with her I'm falling deeper and deeper in …"

I stop myself before I say the word. I can't even bring myself to think it.

"Hmmm," says Abby.

"This is crazy, right? It's only been a week," I whisper, even though no one is around but Abby.

"Technically, you've know each other much longer."

"True. But this is still nuts. I'm so physically attracted to her that I can't control my body whenever she's near. But I also have this deep longing to fucking fuse myself with her, like intertwining our souls. How crazy is that? And who speaks like that? You can't imagine the thoughts that have been swirling through my head. I'm like a whole new person."

"I think that's great."

"How is that great?"

"Because it sound like you're in 'the word you will not say.'"

"How is that even possible after a week?"

"Maybe you been in 'the word you will not say' with her longer than you think. Maybe there's a reason you never found anything lasting with your previous boyfriends, or never even considered another woman. Maybe you weren't ready in high school, but all roads since then have lead you back to Sam."

"Like fate?"

"Call it what you will, but you and Sam meeting years later, and being instantly drawn to each other, does seem like far more than coincidence."

I hear my phone go off so I get up and fish it out of my purse.

**hey you. so when is our picnic? and do i need specific picnic attire? or will you tell me once again to wear nothing?**

I smile at the thought of Sam wearing nothing but a bunch of bracelets. Yum.

**friday ok? i'm off this friday.**

"Brooke, you want me to cook up this salmon?" Abby asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," I shout back.

I hear my phone go off once again.

**friday is good. i have to be at rumba at 5 though.**

Ooooh, Sam the sexy bartender. I may have to pop by.

**i'll pick you up at 11 at your place. clothing optional. be warned, there will probably be children around. wouldn't want you to be arrested.**

I head to the kitchen to help Abby with preparing dinner.

"I'm taking Sam on a picnic on Friday."

"Isn't that cute."

"Shut up. I can be romantic. Plus the public setting will make it easier to keep my hands off her."

"Are you even capable of being more than 2 millimeters away from Sam?"

"Shut up. And I told her I wanted to wait to have sex."

"And how long do you think you'll last?"

"I'm thinking a week." Maybe I'll bring an extra blanket to the picnic. You know, something to hide under.

Abby erupts into laughter. "You are hopeless."

My phone emits a familiar tone.

**thanks for caring. see you friday. p.s. maya is gushing about abby**

I quickly type out a response.

**can't wait. and abby wants to do the horizontal mambo with maya. repeatedly. abby's words i swear.**

I start mentally preparing for the picnic when an unexpected thought trickles through.

"Do you want to go lingerie shopping tomorrow after work?" I ask Abby.

"Hell yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thank you to anyone who is still reading this nonsense. I mean, you've read 14 chapters thus far. I don't know how to thank you for sticking around, other than somehow bringing this story to an enjoyable end. :)**

**enigmaticthoughts - Thank you for your continued reviews. You make my day.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

Sam and I spent the next few days either on the phone or sending each other text messages. I love technology! We tried video chatting once but there were too many distractions. One, Sam sleeps on the couch in Maya and Julia's apartment so she has no real privacy. They kept making kissing sounds in the background and calling each other 'pumpkin butt' and 'sweet cheeks'. Two, I was wearing just a tank top and underwear while sitting on my bed. I didn't realize how much Sam could see until she spaced out for the umpteenth time and then finally told me what was distracting her. I repositioned myself on the bed so that I was laying on my stomach, hoping to remedy the situation. Sam went completely silent. And then I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra. Needless to say, we quickly ended the video chat and resumed our conversation over the phone.

A soft knock on my office door breaks me out of my reverie.

"It's open."

"Hey Brooke." Becca enters the room and sits on the chair opposite my own.

"Have you read the reviews for the exhibition?"

"Yes, they've all been great. A little backlash for our LGBT pieces, but otherwise positive."

"Are you okay with that? Your photograph is a pretty prominent piece."

"Can't avoid ignorant people. They have a say as much as the next person, unfortunately."

Becca becomes silent and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"May I ask you a question?"

Shit. "Sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable."

"Thanks. But, please, ask your question." Please don't ask me if I'm gay, please don't ask me if I'm gay …

"Are you gay?"

"Um." Oh fuck.

"I'm sorry, that was far too personal."

"No, no, it's okay."

"It's just ... your photograph is so beautiful. Like it's personal."

"I understand." Deep breath, Brooke. Deep breath. "And, yes, I'm gay."

Wow, that was easy.

"Ok, cool. Oh! I got a call from the Post today. They want to run an article about the exhibit. May I ask you to schedule an interview and tour? The reporter's name is Natalie Alvarez."

I guess we're done talking about me being gay.

"Absolutely."

Becca stands up and starts to walk out. "Preferably this afternoon," she says over her shoulder.

"Okay," I say to her back.

Well then. That was easy as pie.

I grab my cell phone and look for the familiar sight of Sam's name. Sam. Spelled S-E-X-Y-T-I-M-E. Yeah baby.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," answers Sam.

"You say that every time I call you."

"Well, it's true." Yeah, I'm always thinking of you, too.

"You'll never guess what just happened."

"Am I supposed to guess even though you just told me I'd never be able to guess?"

I ignore her question. "I just came out to my boss."

"Nice! How did she react?"

"Like it was nothing. Like it was just a simple fact about me. Name? Brooke. Hair? Blonde. Sexual orientation? Gay."

"That's good, though, right?"

"Yes, absolutely! I don't know why I thought there'd be more ... drama."

"Coming out didn't live up to the hype?"

"I shouldn't speak too soon. I still haven't told my dad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He adores you, I remember."

"You don't understand. He hated all of my boyfriends." I didn't even bother telling my dad about my split from Amos. I just stopped talking about him when I moved to DC. And he absolutely despised Aiden. Thought he was only with me because I was hot. Kinda strange having your Dad say that. "Now I have to tell him that I'm gay _and_ have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Um." Shit. "I'd _like_ to have a girlfriend. As long as her name rhymes with Pamantha McSmeerson."

"Shoot. I was so close. I guess I'll have to woo another blonde beauty since you don't want me."

"Oh Sam. You're the only one that I want."

"…"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. That was too much. Shit.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry. I … I'm happy to be the one you want."

"Did I freak you out?"

"No, no. It's just … I've been … I didn't want to move too fast, you know? I want you to be comfortable with where we're at at all times. You were just a few steps ahead of me. I needed a second to catch up."

At least I didn't say I 'the word I will not say' you. I bet Sam would freak out after hearing that.

"Ok, well, I have to run. I want to call Abby and then I have to make some calls for Becca."

"Okay. Congratulations, by the way, for coming out to your boss. Big step."

"Why thank you. I'll call you later."

"Bye beautiful."

Swoon!

I quickly find Abby's number and hit the call button.

"Holler."

"Becca asked if I was gay and I said yes!"

"Awesome. Now all the lesbians in the art world are going to be chasing after you. And there are a _lot_."

"Whatever."

"Give it time. You'll see."

"I'm with Sam."

"Yes you are. Maybe you should get a tattoo on your forehead. 'Property of Sam.' Better yet, 'Sam's Eatery'?"

I wait for Abby's cackling to subside. "You're hilarious."

"I know."

"Speaking of Sam, I called her earlier and I totally flubbed."

"How so?"

"I indirectly called her my girlfriend and then told her she's the only one that I want."

"I'm sure she was ecstatic."

"She was stunned at first."

"Really?"

"She said I surprised her because I jumped a few steps ahead."

"You did."

"She said she wasn't freaked out, but do you think she's freaked out?"

"No."

Ugh. Details, please! "Do you have a reason for thinking so?" I say, annoyed.

"She's crazy about you."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Are _you_ freaked out by the thought of being her girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then why would she be? You need to stop this paranoia crap."

"Fine. So I can officially ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow?"

"I don't think you need to ask, but if you want to be all formal and shit, go for it."

"You're no help."

"Yes I am."

"How's Maya?"

"Sexy."

"You had sex?"

"Jealous?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

Abby chuckles softly. "No, we haven't had sex. She came by last night for dinner. That's all."

"Dammit," I say under my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to have sex?"

"Of course. One of us needs to get some."

"My dear pervy Brooke, one of these days you will call me to tell me your vagina has fallen off."

"And I will enjoy the journey until then."

"Before I forget, Maya and Julia want to hang out on Sunday. One p.m. My place. Steve is cooking."

"We're so there. I gotta run, though. Need to call up some reporter at the Post and then grab some lunch."

"Later."

I track down Natalie Alvarez and set up an interview and tour at 2 o'clock. I hope she's not some art snob. Or worse, a reporter who is working their way up the ranks and has to start in the art and style section. I had to experience one such reporter. Bob. He was such an ass. We were just wrapping up a fantastic Norman Rockwell exhibit and he was going on and on about Americans and how they only care about trivial things like art and music and iPhones. Fucking ass. I hope he's editing the classifieds.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I toss my trash into the bin at the same time Becca pops her head into my office.

"Hey. Natalie is here. Ready?"

"Any crumbs on my face?"

"Nope."

We walk out to the lobby of the gallery and I see a rather voluptuous looking woman with medium-length, jet black hair and brown, tanned skin. She's wearing plain black slacks and a white button-down with a light gray sweater vest. Very sharp. I bet Sam would look great in business attire. Oh, and eyeglasses. And black lingerie underneath. Mmm. That's going in the bank.

"Hi," Becca says, "you must be Natalie. I'm Becca Woods, curator of the gallery." She reaches her hand out in greeting and Natalie firmly shakes her hand.

"Hi, Natalie Alvarez, Washington Post. And you are?" Natalie is looking at me this time.

"I'm Brooke McQueen, Becca's assistant. Pleasure to meet you." Natalie takes my hand and I notice that she has a beautiful smile. Not as beautiful as Sam's though. This chick doesn't hold a candle to Sam. Oooh, Sam surrounded by candles. Naked. I'm putting that image in the bank, too. I'm totally staying in tonight.

Becca and I take Natalie through the exhibit, explaining the history and motivation behind the collection. I'm happy to report that she has a genuine interest in the photographs and is actually taking the time to look at each one.

We are about midway through the exhibit when Natalie stops walking.

"This photograph is amazing," she says while gazing at the photograph in front of her.

"Ah, yes, our pride and joy. Taken by one of our own," adds Becca.

"Really?" Natalie shifts her focus to the small sign next to the photo and her eyes go wide. "Brooke?" She turns to face me with an incredulous look.

I raise my right hand. "Guilty."

"May I use this photograph as part of the article?"

Becca answers for me. "I'm afraid that's not possible. None of the photographs are allowed to be reprinted outside of Smithsonian publications during the run of the exhibition."

"That's too bad." Natalie turns to face me and smiles. "Maybe you'll let me get my hands on it when the exhibit is over."

We finish our tour and lead Natalie back to the main lobby.

"Thank you for the tour. This exhibition is excellent. I'm glad to see such a large institution take interest in local artists. Usually that's left to the tiny galleries that no one ever goes to."

"It was our pleasure," says Becca.

"Brooke, if you ever think about showcasing more of your work, give me a call." Natalie hands me her business card. "My cell phone is on the back," she adds in a quieter tone. "Nice to meet you both. Thanks again." With that she exits the building.

"She was totally hitting on you."

"She just gave me her business card."

"Yeah, with her personal number on the back. That, my dear, is a booty card. I hope you don't have a girlfriend because that photo of yours is causing quite the stir."

"I do, actually." A sexy one.

"Then you better not let her see that card," Becca states as she walks away. "Or better yet, toss it in the trash."

Or better yet, be honest. I pull out my phone and start typing.

**i've been out at work for 2 hours & i've already been hit on. had a reporter come in to review exhibit & she gave me her card with personal # on the back**

I step into the gift shop and look around, waiting for my response. I jump a bit when I feel my phone vibrate.

**was she pretty? should I be jealous?**

She's pretty, alright. Pretty sorry I've already got a girlfriend! Ha ha ha! I'm so awesome!

**she was pretty. you are gorgeous. no contest.**

Oh yeah, racking up points.

**i need to kiss you**

I walk straight into a shelf. "Ow. Fuck."

**you made me walk into a shelf. and you'll have to wait until tomorrow**

I wonder which lingerie I should wear tomorrow?

**such a tease. oh well. until tomorrow. i'll have to enjoy this bath all by myself**

"Ow! Fuck it! Why are all these shelves sticking out?"

"You alright Brooke?" says Jamie, one of the gift shop employees.

"Yeah, not looking where I'm going is all. Don't walk and text."

"Thanks for the tip."

I reach into my pocket and grab Natalie's business card. I take one last look and then crumple it into a ball. "Jamie, do you mind tossing this in the trash?" I don't need it.

"No problem."

I've got everything I need. Laying in a bathtub. Naked.

Time for a solo nooner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**enigmaticthoughts - that was a total slip! I like it … but I will probably have to correct it :(**

**paiget - I'm flattered by your admission. And I get totally excited every time a new chapter pops up on a story I'm reading.**

**The park I refer to in this chapter really does exist, and it really is a hidden gem. I left the name out on purpose :)**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"Well hey there gorgeous," I call out to Sam. She is sitting on the front steps of her apartment building looking absolutely stunning in light gray capris and a vintage t-shirt that is literally sticking to her skin.

"My my my. Never thought I'd see Brooke McQueen on a Vespa." She stands up but doesn't move her feet.

"You like?"

"Mm hmm."

"Get over here you." I beckon Sam with my index finger.

Sam simply shakes her head and says, "I still need to kiss you."

I look down the sidewalk in both directions and see a ton of people.

Sweet, an audience.

I pull my leg over the seat of my scooter and slowly walk towards Sam. She's pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth and I want to fucking ravish her on the spot. With each step I take I'm drowning in the sound of my own heart thumping like crazy as I get closer and closer to Sam. When I am an arm's length away Sam reaches forward and pinches the hem of my shirt. I can feel the heat of her fingers against my stomach and suddenly my knees lock up.

"Come here," Sam says seductively.

"I can't seem to move my legs," I whisper in return.

Sam quickly, and unexpectedly, seizes my hips and yanks me towards her. Every inch of our upper bodies is touching. I can feel her abdomen moving in and out and I can feel her chest heaving, making her breasts press against my own. I search every part of Sam's face and settle on her eyes. She is staring at me with such longing that I am left dumbstruck. What does she see when she looks at me?

"Are you going to kiss me? Not that I don't like the position we're in, but I pulled you in for one reason and one reason only"

"I'm just admiring the view."

"Sweet talker."

"There's more where that came from."

"Just kiss me."

I press my forehead against Sam's. "As you wish." Oh yeah, Princess Bride. I love that movie. Let's just forget what Wesley was _really_ trying to say with those words, shall we?

Our lips finally connect and I have to wrap my arms around Sam's neck to keep my balance. I feel everything in this moment. The softness of Sam's lips, the sounds of the breaths we take through our nose so we don't have to pull away, the smell of her shampoo, the silkiness of her hair, the taste of her vanilla chapstick each time I sneak out my tongue, the movement of her hands across the small of my back, and the fluttering images at the back of my eyelids of Sam, Sam, Sam.

I feel her pull away and I let out a cry of protest.

"I just need to look at you for a second," Sam says to placate me.

"Can't believe it's me?" I joke.

"You're right, I can't." Sam's expression is quite serious and my body stiffens. "Does that surprise you? We were far from friends in high school. Then you pop back into my life seven years later. Another two weeks and we're kissing on my front stoop. It's all a bit … unbelievable."

Sam's uncertain tone is familiar. One akin to my freak out during our first date. I suppose it's now my turn to affirm my intentions.

"Sam … I honestly can't tell you what's happening." Sam furrows her brow at my confession. "All I know is that I can't help myself around you. I know our history, and I'm just as stunned as you are, but I have no agenda other than to kiss you senseless." I bring my hand forward and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, following the motion with my eyes before looking right into her beautiful brown ones. "Whatever this is, it's amazing, and I want it. I want to see where this goes. I hope you want that, too."

And then I see something that stops my fucking heart. The most beautiful smile on the goddamn planet. No, the goddamn universe. Obviously there's nothing else to do but gape in awe and wonder at this stunning woman before me.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Sam. I must have been blind in high school."

"_I_ sure wasn't."

"Is that so?" I lightly push a finger into Sam's stomach.

"Puh-leez. You knew you were hot, always prancing around in your cheerleader outfit. I was but an innocent, newly out-of-the-closet lesbian. You seriously think I didn't notice you?"

I lean in and touch my lips to Sam's ear. "I still have that uniform. And it still fits." I hear Sam gulp and I am loving the effect I have on her. I take her soft earlobe between my teeth and lightly tug. This time Sam's arms find their way around my neck and she pulls me so close that I have to let go of her ear.

"Brooke," Sam barely whispers.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go on this picnic or I am going to drag you back into my apartment."

"What picnic?"

"Brooke," Sam warns, "I promised you we'd wait."

"I think that only applied to Sunday."

I feel Sam chuckle and I reluctantly pull away.

"Alright, _fine_. Let's get out of here." I pull Sam away from her building and lead her to my scooter. I hand over the extra helmet and wait for her to put it on.

"Safety first, McPherson. You're no good to me hurt."

She plops the helmet on her head and I help her fasten the buckle, accompanied by a swift peck on the nose. I place a helmet on my own head and then hop onto the scooter.

"Come on, beautiful." I pat the seat behind me.

Sam takes the seat behind me and then places her hands on my hips.

Oh, no no no. That won't work at all.

I grab each of Sam's hands and pull them across my stomach. The action forces Sam's chest to press firmly against my back.

"Safer this way," I tell her over my shoulder.

"And safety first," she replies softly into my ear.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I park across the street from our destination and I help Sam remove her helmet.

"Where are we?"

"At a hidden gem." I grab the picnic basket I had strapped to the back of the scooter and link hands with Sam.

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. I only know the location."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Becca told me about this place."

"It's beautiful. You don't even realize you're in a city."

There's only one beautiful thing I see right now. I'll give you one guess. "C'mon, let's find a spot."

Sam grabs the picnic basket out of my hand and then we spend the next few minutes trying to find a spot to claim. Once we do I roll out a blanket and sit down. Sam seats herself right next to me and then starts removing the contents of the basket.

"You crack me up."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring everything I said I liked?"

"No." Yes. And a few extra items I learned of from Maya and Julia.

"I don't remember telling you I liked Sour Skittles."

"Oh, those are for me. But I'm more than happy to share."

"Yeah. Sure." She knows I'm lying. Oh well.

We happily dive into our lunch with a bit of small talk and running commentary about the park and the various people we see milling around. When we're done I position myself so I'm sitting cross-legged and facing Sam. I scoot as far forward as I can so that our knees are touching.

"Do you keep in touch with anyone from high school?" I ask her.

"Yep. Same crowd. Carmen, Lily, and Harrison."

"How are they doing?"

"Really well. Carmen is an elementary school teacher., Lily is a lawyer, and Harrison is some computer nerd. They all still live in L.A. Oh, and Harrison is expecting a baby early next year!"

"Wow, time really flies."

"Yeah. How about you? Keep up with anyone?"

"Would you have kept up with any of my friends? And I use the word 'friends' loosely."

"I guess not." Sam pauses for a brief moment. "Any friends from college?"

"I was kind of a loner, except for dating Aiden. I guess I never really trusted people enough to let them get close to me. People weren't friends with me in high school. They were friends with the popular girl. I carried those assumptions with me to college. Abby is my only true friend." God, I sound so pathetic. I look down and start picking up imaginary lint from the blanket.

"Hey." Sam lifts my chin with her fingers. "Now you have me." I can't help but smile. I press my lips to Sam's palm before she rests her hand back in her lap.

"And just so we're clear," Sam continues, "I don't want the popular girl. I want the girl who stayed after school one day, voluntarily, to clean up the library after the football jocks had a fight, knocked over a few shelves, and then ran away like the cowards they were."

I can't believe she knows that story. "How did you …"

"Writer, remember? Library was kind of my thing. And the librarian and I were friends. He wouldn't shut up about you after that."

"Now why couldn't you write an article about that?"

"And ruin my rep as a tough, hard-nosed reporter? Heck no."

I give Sam a tiny kiss on the cheek, relishing in the feel of her skin against mine.

"Hey, you missed." Sam taps her lips twice and wiggles her eyebrows.

I don't give Sam the kiss she wants but instead grow quiet. I've just realized that maybe I was right. Maybe Sam _did_ see the side of me I normally kept hidden. That incident in the library happened just a few days before Sam and I entered our unspoken truce. We passed each other in the hall and, instead of trading barbs, smiled and kept walking. Thus ended our feud.

"Is that why we stopped fighting?" I suddenly ask.

"If I had to identify a trigger, that was probably it. You weren't who I thought you were. Deep down I think I already knew that, though. I realized later that most of my anger stemmed from the fact that you allowed yourself to be pressed into a mold. You are so much better than the person you tried to be."

I sigh loudly. "I hated that I had to be so fake. And I envied that you could be yourself and people still loved you."

Sam holds my face in her hands and runs her thumbs across my cheeks. "You can be yourself around me."

I lean into her touch involuntarily. "What if you don't like who I really am?"

Sam presses her forehead against mine, peers into my eyes, and whispers, "I don't think that's possible."

"But you don't …" I am interrupted by Sam crashing her lips into mine. Her kisses are deep and searching and she begs me to part my lips with her tongue. I haven't the desire nor the ability to deny her so I open my mouth and let her in. She's kissing me like she's trying to pour every ounce of emotion into my body from hers. And I can feel it. I can feel everything she's trying to tell me. That I need to shut up. That she sees past the facade. That I'm worth knowing. That I can be myself and she'll still want me.

My body is aching to respond so I let it and I hope Sam can feel everything I'm trying to tell her. That I see how amazing she is. That I want her more and more with each passing second. That I'm more honest with her than I've ever been in my entire life. That I want her to be just as honest with me.

I finally lose my breath and I have to pull away.

Sam takes a few gasps of air before attempting to speak. "That was amazing."

I nod in agreement because I have yet to get my breathing under control. I look down and realize that we've somehow risen to our knees.

"Phew, I feel dizzy," Sam admits. I emit a small giggle and push her down onto her back. I lay down next to her so our entire arm is touching.

"Do you need a Sour Skittle?" I ask.

"No thank you. I'm good," Sam answers through a laugh.

We are silent for a few minutes as we watch the clouds roll by. For my part, I am thinking about the amazing kiss we just shared. That and a lingering question.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

I turn my head so I can see her reaction.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

When she turns to face me I bring my hand between us and show her what's resting inside.

"What's that?"

"Incentive."

"Sour Skittles? Smart girl."

"Thought I'd sweeten the pot. Literally."

Sam moves her head closer and places small kisses on my eyes and nose, finally landing a handful on my lips.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awesome."

"Now hand over those Skittles."

* * *

**Okay. I swore I wouldn't do it, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. The lovely few who have already left reviews have turned me into an addict. Let me know you're out there? I really want to know what you think. I feel like I'm running wild with this story. And if you're feeling particularly mean, I understand you have an opinion to express. I'm writing this story for the fun of it, hoping to contribute some light-hearted humor and romance to the fanfiction world. If you don't like the story, stop reading. But to you continued readers out there, I adore you. I hope I can keep you coming back until the end.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**enigmaticthoughts - thanks for the reviews, make me smile every time**

**eenak - the only problem with figuring out the story as you go is trying to reign in all these random situations and scenes in my head and actually pulling them into the story. I don't think I'm particularly good at writing angst, but I have a few ideas and hopefully they pan out. I guess we'll see.**

**NOTE: This story is rated M, people. Has been from the start. You shouldn't be surprised by anything that happens in this chapter. If children are around, perhaps you should save this chapter for another time.**

**Oh, and it's only a mild M. Don't get too excited.**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

"What time is it?"

Sam and I are laying down in the shape of a "T", her head resting on my stomach. I am combing her hair with my fingers and, despite the constant undercurrent of sex running through my mind, I'm thrilled that we've discovered this new level of comfort.

I lazily reach for my cell phone and squint to view the screen.

"About two thirty."

Sam lifts herself and positions her body next to mine, though while I am on my back, she is on her stomach.

"I have a proposition for you," Sam tells me.

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Brooke."

What? A girl can dream. "Just wanted to clarify. Please continue."

"I usually take a nap before I work at Rumba. I have to work from five p.m. to two a.m. so I need a nap to make it through the night."

I like where this is going. And I know I'm grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling? You don't even know what I'm going to ask." She's one to talk. She's grinning like an idiot, too.

"Oh, I have an idea."

"Alright, then. Let's hear it."

"You want a nap buddy." I'm smirking like a fool because I know I'm right.

Before Sam can even say a word, I pull her towards me for a kiss. I sense her attempt to resist so I use both arms around her neck to keep our lips locked. Slowly but surely Sam's resolve slips away and we lose ourselves in the moment.

"It's hard for me to be away from you, too," I tell Sam once we pull apart.

Sam is now smirking and I get the feeling she's going to tell me something different.

"I was actually going to ask you to drop me off at home and then meet me later at the bar."

"Really?" I ask with no effort to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Sam stays silent and I am totally fucking confused. I thought we were on the same page. Hell, I could _feel_ that we were on the same page. A few seconds later everything clicks and I slap Sam on the shoulder. Her entire body convulses with laughter as I stand up and start packing up the picnic basket. I can't believe I fucking gushed my feelings out toward her and she turned it into a joke. How fucking embarrassing.

"Jerk."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'll just drop you off. Can you please get off the blanket?"

Sam stands up. "Please, Brooke. I'm sorry."

"Off. The. Blanket," I say through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell are you so angry at me? I was just joking around."

"So glad you find my feelings so amusing."

"Jesus, Brooke, lighten up!"

"No! You can't fucking toy with me like that!"

"How the hell was I toying with you?"

"Because I shared something personal and intimate and you made me feel like an idiot for saying it out loud! Just for a fucking laugh!"

I'm fuming and I can feel that my face has turned red. I can't even bring myself to look at Sam so I stare at the ground. All I want to do is go home and curl into a ball because, once again, I've flown off the handle.

Sam's feet come into view and I can't convince my body to turn away.

"Please, Brooke. I'm so stupid. I am so sorry."

I finally look up and see Sam's apologetic face. "No, I'm sorry. I'm such a temperamental bitch. I don't know why I can't take a joke."

"Maybe we're just not there yet. Maybe this is all too new. And I'm sorry I hurt you. Hurting you is the worst fucking feeling in the world and I never want to do it again if I can help it."

Sam's arms jerk toward me but she stops herself. She balls her hands into fists and presses them into her sides.

"You see what just happened here? This is the real me. Are you sure you want this?"

"You think I can't handle a verbal sparring match with you? I've had tons of practice. Besides, the best part of fighting is making up."

Sam is beaming and instantly all of my anger fades. She steps forward to kiss me and I push her back with a laugh. "Hey! I haven't forgiven you yet."

She puts on an adorable pout. "Forgive me?"

"Okay," I say far too quick. Whatever. Like I could ever stay mad at her. "Do you forgive me?"

"Always. Now will you be my nap buddy?"

"We're just napping, you hear?"

Sam puts both of her hands up. "Just napping." She moves her lips back into a pout and rests her hands on my hips. "Kiss and make up now?"

"You're such a cheater. You know I can't resist you."

"Ditto. Now kiss me."

Sam squeezes her eyes shut and comes after me with fishy lips. She looks ridiculous and I decide that I do _not_ want to be kissed by fishy lips. So I run. I run away, squealing like a little girl. I last about eighteen seconds because Sam is a runner and I am … not. I hear her breathing behind me and when I turn my head to look back I trip over my own feet. I collapse onto the soft grass, wheezing like a hot mess, and she kneels next me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod to let her know I'm fine.

"Don't you know better than to run from me?"

"No … fishy … lips," I explain through labored breaths.

"Oh, like this?"

Sam sucks in her cheeks and proceeds to attack me with sloppy fishy kisses.

And I love … it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Would you like something to wear?"

"Nothing?"

"As tempting as that sounds, Maya and Julia sometimes come home early on Fridays. We may still be napping when they get home."

"So, if they weren't coming home early, nothing would be a possibility?"

"You're relentless."

"Are you saying you're not interested?"

"Don't turn this around on me." Sam goes to the sofa and pulls the bottom section upward. By some miracle of engineering the sofa flattens out and presents itself as a full-sized bed. She then grabs a couple of pillows and a comforter that were hidden under the sofa.

I start walking around the living room, Sam's temporary abode, almost tripping over a pile of clothes.

"Maya and Julia are really great friends because you are a slob."

"Hey! I don't have a room or a closet. And I told you I'm only living here temporarily. Oh, that pile you almost tripped on, those are clean clothes. Go ahead and grab a shirt and shorts. I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

I do as she says and grab a pair of blue athletic shorts and a yellow v-neck t-shirt. The t-shirt has Smurfette on the front but the title says 'Les Schtroumpfs.' Hmm. I'll have to ask Sam about that later. I yank off my clothes and bra, then pull on my blue and yellow selections. The shorts are a bit … short. They must be a pair of Sam's running shorts.

"You look good in my clothes." Sam is standing a few feet away leaning on the wall, sexy smirking as usual. She's wearing a simple black tank top and grey cotton shorts. Her long, tanned legs are proudly on display and I am soaking up every inch. At this point I don't care that I'm blatantly checking her out because … she's my girlfriend!

"You look … really good."

"Why thank you." Sam pushes herself off the wall and nudges me in the direction of the sofa bed. "Nap time."

We both crawl under the covers, each laying on our side so that we can face each other. Sam is a bit too far for my liking so I slide forward enough that our noses are touching.

"Hey you."

"Hi there."

"I hope you enjoyed our picnic today. Excluding my blow up."

"Best picnic ever. Blow up included."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I got myself a girlfriend."

"Mmm. You sure did. I heard she's hot, too."

"It's one of my many requirements."

"Does she meet all of them?"

"There are a few that are pending."

"Like what?"

Sam rushes a quick kiss and then flips over so that her back is facing me. She then proceeds to scoot back until our bodies are firmly pressed together. My arms automatically position themselves, one under Sam's pillow and the other across her belly. I bury my face into her hair and attempt to snuggle even closer.

"Mmm. Excellent spooner. I think you far exceed that requirement."

"Awesome," is my muffled reply. I've never been the big spoon before. I kind of like it. A lot.

I feel Sam reach under her pillow and place her hand in mine. I can't stop the smile that appears on my face and, even though it's not possible, I try to push myself a little bit closer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ugh, stupid alarm.

I flail my arm around trying to hit the snooze button but am finding only empty space.

What the fuck?

"I don't think you'll find your alarm clock here."

Oh, right. Sam. Nap time. Nap time with Sam in my arms. Who is no longer in my arms.

I roll over slowly and am met with a sly grin. Sam is laying on her side with her head propped up by her hand.

"Forgot where you were?"

"Why am I not holding you anymore?" I pout.

"When I woke up you were on your back."

"Oh, well, I'll just have to fix that." I push my body into Sam and completely wrap myself around her, burying my head into her neck.

I moan my approval and continue to wiggle and bury myself further.

"You are so silly."

"Mmmmmm," I hum into her neck, the vibrations making my lips buzz.

Sam's body starts rumbling with laughter. "Brooke that tickles."

Oh does it? I tighten my grip and continue. "Mmmm mmmm mmmmmmm."

Sam is thrashing around but I refuse to let go. "BROOKE! STOP! PLEASE!" Sam yells while laughing hysterically.

I loosen my grip and roll Sam onto her back. I stay close, however, head propped up and a leg carelessly thrown over her waist.

Sam's face is flushed pink, lips curled into a small smile, and eyes clamped shut while trying to catch her breath. I can't even describe how beautiful she is. I bring my hand to her face and start tracing her hairline with my fingers. I tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear and then continue my tender journey along her jaw. Once I reach her chin, I make my way down her neck, stopping at the small dip just before her chest. I flatten my hand and slowly drag it downward, palm first, between her breasts. I can see her nipples harden through her top and my heart is pumping as furiously as her quickened breaths.

I slip a leg between her thighs and position myself above her. I slide each of my hands underneath her shoulders, resting on my forearms, as she raises her arms and links her hands behind my neck. I lean my head down and place a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

I never understood the intimacy or emotion behind eye contact. My previous boyfriends always took it as a sign for sex, every single one of them, so I tended to avoid it. Until Sam. When Sam looks into my eyes I feel bare, like every wall and barrier I've ever put up is transparent and she can see straight through. At first, for me at least, it truly was about attraction and unbridled lust. But now? Now something has changed. Where before I could only think about Sam's face buried between my legs, now I gush over how smart she is, and thoughtful, and forgiving, and funny, and an entire dictionary of adjectives that describe how amazing she is. When I look into her eyes it is with a mixture of desire and awe and adoration. And when she looks back at me, I see the very same things.

I suddenly feel something bubble up from my chest, a sensation I've been too afraid to acknowledge. I feel it scratching at my throat, trying to force me to open my mouth. My head is pounding through my skull as I use all my might to keep my voice quiet. How is this possible? How can I feel this way so soon? What if Sam doesn't feel the same way, feels it's all happening too fast?

"I adore you."

Wait, did I say that? I glance down at Sam with a look of surprise.

"You heard me." Oh. Sam said it. Wait. Sam adores me! With those three words all my worries dissipate, because adoring me is enough. For now.

"I adore you, too." I capture Sam's lips in a kiss I've been aching for since I opened my eyes. Immediately I notice that this kiss is far different from any kiss we've ever shared. We've shared sweet kisses, silly kisses, lustful kisses, and reassuring kisses, but this kiss? This kiss says take me. Take all of me, devour me, because I want to give myself to you.

My body has decided that it's had enough of waiting and starts to attack Sam.

My mouth and hands begin the assault.

I'm gripping her hair, keeping her close as I pull and suck on her lips.

I'm grasping her shoulders as I bite her ears and trace their outline with my tongue.

I'm pressing her wrists into the bed as I mark any part of her neck I can get to.

I'm pulling up at the hem of her shirt as I draw my hot breath over her covered breasts.

"Brooke," Sam moans as she arches her back off the bed.

"Please, Sam … don't tell me to stop," I beg, continuing my teasing over her hardened nipples.

"Fuuuuuuck," Sam exhales noisily. "Mmmmmm okay."

With Sam's permission I slowly take off her top and she takes off mine. I've never looked at breasts as sexual objects before but holy fucking shit I was missing out.

I straddle her hips so I can have a better view and allow my hands more freedom to roam.

"You are so fucking stunning," I blurt out.

And then I see it again, that fucking thousand mega-watt smile that makes me melt. "You're not so bad yourself."

I tentatively reach out and run my thumbs over each of her breasts, lightly caressing the sensitive nipples. I watch Sam as she sucks in a sharp breath and grabs hold of my hips, pulling our centers closer together. I hadn't noticed up to this point but I suddenly realized how wet I was. I could literally feel myself sliding around in my own arousal.

"Fuck, I'm so wet. I've never been this wet before."

Sam seems shocked at my admission and is laying there, mouth slightly agape. Her eyes, however, are dark as night and burning with the same desire I have throbbing between my legs. My thoughts take a turn from sweet adoration to fucking filthy and now all I want to do is hear Sam scream.

I slide my hips down to her thighs, maintaining eye contact the entire time, and hover over an erect nipple.

"Are you wet?"

Sam begins straining against my weight, pushing her hips into my stomach, her heat searing into my skin.

"Fuck yes."

I feel another rush of excitement ooze out of me and my brain completely disconnects from my body. Useless thing anyway because my body knows exactly what to do.

I swallow Sam's breast, taking as much as my mouth will allow, and slowly drag my hot tongue across her nipple. I'm rewarded with the most delicious moan I've ever heard and I want more. I need more. I move one of my legs between hers and pull her knee up around my waist. I then roll my hips against her while taking another long lick across her nipple.

"Oh god. Yesss."

Oh baby, I'm just getting started. I roll my hips again, this time pressing my thigh hard against her center, and drag my mouth to her other breast. Okay. Maybe I did watch more than a few minutes of Summer's Blossom, but I learned so much! And Sam is the lucky recipient of my education.

"Oh fuck, Brooke! Fuck yes!"

I'm a superstar bitches.

"OH FUCK!"

Um.

That didn't sound like Sam.

"ABBY! WHAT THE FUCK?"

I cover Sam's chest with my hands and whip my head around to see what the hell is going on.

Maya is glaring at Abby, who looks to be mid-stride holding two cans of soda and a bag of chips.

"What? I was trying to tiptoe past them. I didn't want to disturb."

"I sent you out here before Sam's alarm was supposed to go off," Maya says, looking everywhere but at me and Sam.

"They started going at it right when the alarm went off. I had to hide in the kitchen until it was safe to leave. When I saw Brooke attached to Sam's boob it seemed like the perfect opportunity to sneak by."

"You were watching?" Maya looks surprised. Me and Sam? Not so much.

"Ummmm."

"You are unbelievable." Maya grabs Abby's arm and drags her back towards what I assume is her room. "Sorry guys," she offers as she stomps away.

"Brooke! Awesome moves, girl!" Abby is able to get out before we hear a door slam.

Sam and I are all smiles as I collapse beside her. She pulls me into a hug and gives me a long, lingering kiss.

"I'm so sorry, I have to get ready for work."

"No worries. A bit awkward now that Abby and Maya are in the next room."

"True."

I want so badly to ask if we can resume our … activities … after she gets off work.

"Um. Do you, maybe, want to, um, come over? You know, um, after work?"

"I would love to."

"Great! Now go get ready. I'll drop you off."

While Sam is getting dressed I grab my clothes and throw them on. I decide to keep her shorts since I need to throw them in wash. Yeah, I was that wet.

Sam enters the room in the same dark blue tank I saw her wear that first night at the bar.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"I just want to do one thing. Which one is Maya's room?"

Sam shakes her head. "Last door on the right."

I run to the door and bang on it with my fists. "Abs?" I bang again. "Abs?" I hear a few curses and muffled speaking. I bang once again.

"Hold your fucking horses, Brooke," Abby says as she swing the door open. "What?"

"Feel like going out tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I peek my head around Abby and see only Maya's head above her covers.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey."

"Feel like going out tonight?"

"Um. Sure."

"Cool, let's meet at Rumba at 8."

"Okay."

I glance back at Abby and lower my voice. "You've got a couple of hours Casanova. Better make it good." Abby pushes me back and then slams the door in my face.

I skip back to Sam, grabbing her hand while making my way to the front door.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely."

Once we get to Rumba I send Sam off with a kiss and a butt squeeze. At the door, she turns around and asks, "Why eight?"

"I need to do some shopping."

"What for?"

"The shortest, tightest dress known to mankind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Holy smack it's been a month since I posted the first chapter. I'll be damned. All of you who have followed from the start … you fucking rock my socks.**

**On to something you may not want to hear or, er, read. I may have to reduce the frequency at which I post new chapters. Several reasons: one, this story has become much larger and much more complicated than I ever anticipated; two, initial ideas for a plot always seem like enough, but taking those ideas and turning them into a full-blown story is a lot of fucking work; three, I have a job; four, I don't want to end up hating this story and feeling like updates are a chore; five, I feel like I owe you a well-written story and I can only give you that if I have time.**

**So, please, stick with me. :)**

**I do not own Popular.**

* * *

I'm still reeling from the fact that Sam and I were quite literally moments away from having sex for the first time. I am so amped up that I have to spend thirty minutes in the shower … tending to my needs.

I hope she wasn't angry that I rushed us out of the apartment, but a plan formulated in my mind once Abby and Maya left the room. Okay, it's not a very elaborate plan. It only involves lingerie, a very tight dress, and some sultry dance moves, but the end result will be me, Sam, and a boatload of orgasms. Fingers crossed.

I walk into my bedroom, after I towel off, and eye the purchase I have hanging on the door. It is a deep red spaghetti strap sheath dress that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. I was a bit nervous at first. I haven't worn a dress this revealing since high school, when I was wildly obsessed with my looks and my weight. After high school I donated my entire wardrobe, determined to start from scratch at UCLA, and so my love of sneakers and t-shirts began.

When I tried the dress on in the store I felt something I hadn't in a very long time. Sexy. I've always known other people have found me sexy but I always treated it as a physical trait. Being sexy was just part of my outward appearance, not something I exuded from within. Sam has somehow seen beyond the physical and _still_ finds me attractive and desirable. Now, don't get me wrong, I've seen how she looks at my body. Hell, I look at her the same way, but there are moments when all she's staring at are my eyes and my entire body lights on fire. As I glance once more at my dress I decide that tonight is the night I reclaim my body and my sensuality. I'm not wearing this dress because I need it to make me look good. I'm wearing this dress because I am a confident, sexy mother fucker and I plan on putting on a show for Sam.

I slide into my deep red second skin, apply a bit of makeup, and slip into a pair of low heels. On my way to the door I pick up a light shawl, something to keep me modest while on the train, and then send Abby a message.

**please remove yourself from between maya's legs. and you better not be late. i'm on my way**

I step out into the cool night more excited than I've ever been, a feeling that only heightens when I find myself standing across the street from the bar. I take a few deep breaths, remove my shawl, and walk towards the entrance. I'm met once again with a slow latin beat pouring onto the sidewalk, though at a much lower volume than my first visit. I look around and see that the bar is actually a restaurant with a few tables situated out front. They must move all the tables out of the way at night to make way for dancing. The large windows provide a view of the bar but it's so busy that I can't see if Sam is there.

"Brooke?" I turn to the left.

"Whoa." "Hot damn." "Sam is going to fucking cream in her pants."

I'll let you guess who that last one was.

"Hey guys." I wave to my already seated friends, Maya, Abby, Julia, and … asian guy.

"Damn, Brooke. You look phenomenal," Julia says. She tips her head to the guy sitting next to her. "This drooling idiot is my brother, Ed. He's decided to visit and annoy me." She then turns to her brother. "Out of your league, man. Plus she's gay. And she's Sam's girlfriend. And Sam will knock your nuts off if you try anything. And then I will take your tiny nuts and put them in a grinder."

"Thanks Julia. And it's nice to meet you, Ed," I offer.

"Nice to meet you, too. Here, have a seat. OW!"

"I told you not to flirt, asshole!"

"Jules, I offered her a seat, not a freaking ride in my pants."

"Hey guys, is Brooke here yet?" I tear my eyes away from the comedy that is Julia and her brother to find Sam standing across from me, looking between the faces of everyone seated at the table.

Across from me but not seeing me.

"Do you think she's okay? Should I text her? Or call her? Maybe she's still on the train. But there's reception on the train, right? Shoot, I don't know her carrier. Do all carriers have reception in the tunnels? That's a long walk, though, from the train to here. I should have told her to take a cab, or meet you guys at the apartment so you could all travel together. I hope she didn't wear heels, I don't want her feet to hurt."

Everyone is completely silent.

"Has she called any of you guys?"

"Sam," Abby responds with a grin, "shut the fuck up and look in front of you."

Sam lifts her gaze and I watch her face transform from confusion to recognition.

"Whoa."

I wait for something more than 'Whoa' but Sam appears to be frozen.

"Sam?" I sense a tiny ripple of insecurity push through me but I immediately squash the feeling and stand up a bit straighter.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss hello?" I say with the sexiest voice I can muster.

That apparently does the trick because Sam suddenly faces the bar and yells, "Brad? I'm taking a bathroom break." Then she sprints around the table, grabs my hand, and races me to the back of the restaurant. I faintly hear Abby whooping. She kicks open a door that says 'Staff Only' and rushes us inside.

"Sam mmmmmhpmhmp," she has me pressed against the door and her hands are all over me, lips and tongue roaming across my face and neck.

"Jesus Brooke," kisses my lips, "you look," tugs my earlobe, "amazing," squeezes my ass, "I don't know how," scratches my stomach, "I'll be able to," pulls my tongue, "work at all," cups my breast, "you are so," sucks my neck, "beautiful."

Fuck. Yes.

Sam finally gives me a second to breathe.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Like my dress?"

"I like you … and I like you in that dress. I like you in anything, actually. Or nothing." She pauses likes she's deliberating. "Yeah. I prefer nothing."

Oh, Sam. You have no idea how perfect your answer is. Reward time.

I slowly turn us around so Sam's back is pressed against the door. She offers no resistance but is instead raking over every inch of my body. I take both of her hands and place them behind my back. She can't keep them still. I run my hands through her hair and then pull her in for a kiss that is long and slow. Man, she is a great kisser.

I trail my tongue along her jaw until I reach her ear. Time to turn on the sexy. "You know, I couldn't fit anything else under this dress," I murmur softly.

Sam's hands stop and stiffly grip my hips.

"And since you prefer nothing, when you get off work, I'll show you what's underneath," I add as I cover her neck with my mouth. I hear a thump as Sam drops her head back against the door.

"Fuuuuuuuck," she moans. Sam's reaction spurs me on so I drag my palms up her stomach until I'm cupping her breasts.

"Brooke, you're killing me. I won't make it to two in the morning."

I pull back and rest my arms on her shoulders. She looks so torn and suddenly I feel bad. I decide to dial down the sexy and wrap Sam in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love that you owned me just then. I was totally your bitch."

I squeeze Sam a little bit harder as I let out a small chuckle. She feels so good in my arms that I'm having trouble letting her go.

"Break over?" I ask sullenly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh no, I got lipstick all over you." Holy shit, I was everywhere. I'm rubbing a particularly stubborn mark on her neck when Sam yelps, "Ow! I don't think that's lipstick, sweetie."

"Oh. Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me. You were sucking away at my neck like a leech."

"You could have stopped me."

"Um, hell no. Felt too good." Sam leans forward and nips my nose. "I need to get back to the bar. It's Friday night. Brad is going to be pissed."

"Tell Brad your girlfriend would have been pissed if she didn't get her hello kiss."

"Done."

Sam leads me out of the staff room and back to our table of friends. I make sure to wave at Brad as we pass by. I _may_ have pinched Sam's ass at the same time. I don't really remember.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I didn't mean to cock block you earlier, I swear. I wanted you to get your groove on."

"I know, Abs. I'm not mad."

"You look great, by the way."

"Thanks. I feel pretty great."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"Sam put her hand up your dress?"

"No. No time. How about you and Maya?"

"Maya's not wearing a dress."

"If I recall correctly, she was wearing a whole lot of nothing when we last spoke."

"You are correct."

"Just took a naked nap?"

"After naked sex."

"Well done, my friend."

"You are obviously planning a serious sex-a-thon."

"You are correct."

"Good thing you took a nap. And you should hydrate."

"Ooh, good point."

"What are you guys talking about?" Julia interrupts.

"Brooke needs to hydrate before her sex-a-thon with Sam."

"Ooh, good point. Ed, go get us more water. Like a pitcher," Julia commands her brother.

"Are you going to talk about lesbian sex while I'm gone?"

"Yep. Leave dorkus. And make that two pitchers. And another rounds of drinks."

Ed sighs and leaves the table. I'm immediately bombarded with questions.

"Do you plan on having sex with that dress on? That would be so hot."

"Are you a screamer? Sam told me once she loves screamers because she's a screamer herself."

"Will you go down on Sam? First time is always a shock. That's the true lesbian test, though, if you like the taste of pussy."

I stare at them in wide-eyed shock.

"God, it's about time you two have sex. We can hear Sam at night when she thinks we're asleep and she is LOUD."

"Really?" I ask.

"Ugh, especially the night after your first date. It was all 'Oh Brooke, oh god yes, fuck me Brooke' all fucking night."

"Remember the night after Nellie's? She pulled out the vibrator. That shit is like _ancient_ because I could hear it rattling."

"Oh my god, she's probably had that thing since high school."

Maya and Julia are in hysterics, banging their hands on the table, but the only thing I heard was … _vibrator_. _Sam_ with a vibrator. Wow. I want to see that.

"I think we lost her ladies," Abby says while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I had no idea you could salsa."

"I had no idea _you_ could salsa. And I was a cheerleader," I scoff, "I'm offended you didn't think I could dance."

"What does cheering have to do with dancing?"

"Don't start with me, McPherson, or you can take the next train home. Besides, you know what they say about people who can move on the dance floor."

As if on cue, the train comes to a halt at my stop. I stand up and make my way to the doors. I slip the shawl off my shoulders and wink back at Sam. "Coming?"

I've never seen her run so fast.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and I make it back to my apartment in record time and as soon as the front door closes our bodies smack together. I drop my shawl to the ground and kick off my heels. Sam does the same with her shoes and I use the opportunity to take off her top. I have to stop for a moment because she is wearing a black lace bra that is pushing her breasts up like a tasty meal on a platter. I want to dive in but I hesitate for a brief moment, all my previous worries flooding my mind.

And then I remember that Sam is my girlfriend. This is what girlfriends do, they have hot, sweaty sex. I am about to have hot, sweaty sex with my girlfriend.

"I want you so bad," I breathe out as I kiss every inch of available skin between her breasts and her neck.

"Bedroom," my girlfriend orders, "now."

I walk us back to my room, bumping into every object in our path, as I fumble with her jeans zipper. We reach the bedroom door and I slam Sam against the wall beside it.

"No pants allowed in my bedroom," I voice while pushing Sam's jeans down her hips. New rule. That and I want to see if she is wearing matching underwear.

She is.

I stand in front of her, just an inch or two apart, and press my left hand to her chest, just like I did earlier this afternoon. I'm fascinated by her wild heartbeat throwing itself against my palm. I wait for her eyes to connect with mine and then I slowly drag my hand down between her breasts until I reach the soft skin of her stomach. I rotate my hand so my fingertips are pointed to the ground and I continue my descent. As I near her heated center my mouth falls open to allow myself more air to breathe. Sam's breathing is labored as well and her eyelids are beginning to droop. She is so fucking beautiful.

My hand finally reaches its destination and Sam thrusts her hips forward. She is hot and wet and I can't help but press a finger against her covered warmth.

Sam lets out a long low moan and her eyes clamp shut. It only causes my hand to move more. "I can't stand … stand up anymore, Brooke."

I unwillingly remove my hand and lead us into the bedroom.

Time for the next step in my plan.

Lingerie. Lingerie I knowingly stowed away in my bathroom.

I push Sam down onto the bed and instruct her, "You. Stay. Put."

I strut to the bathroom knowing Sam is watching every move I make. Once I shut the door I take a moment to collect myself. Hot, sweaty sex. That is the only thing occupying my mind. I lift my left hand and gaze at it in wonder. I can't believe I touched Sam's most intimate part. I bring my fingers up to my nose and recognize a scent I've only ever generated myself. Sam's smell is … mouthwatering. I feel a familiar warmth seeping down my groin and I remember why I'm in the bathroom and not on top of Sam.

I rip off my dress and decide that now is a good time to empty my bladder.

Good thing I did.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I scream.

I hear Sam's feet pounding across the room.

"Brooke?" She's beating against the door. "Brooke, are you okay? May I come in?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I throw on my robe then walk to the door and open it.

"What happened?" Sam steps into the bathroom and strokes my arm.

"I have my period."

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please don't hate me. Everything is unfolding this way for a reason, I swear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**A bit of filler/fluff. I can't help it, they are just so fucking cute.**

**paiget - I'd like the answer to those questions as well. I may have to work them in.**

**enigmaticthoughts - sorry for making you wait, but I'll let you in on a secret … the plans I have in my head for Brooke and Sam once they get together? They will probably span a couple of chapters. I rated the story M at the start for just that reason.**

**gigantics - glad you like the story!**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

I'm woken up by a few strands of light peeking through my blinds and I try to lift my hand to cover my eyes but something is preventing me from moving. I look down and find an arm wrapped around my body. My half-naked body.

I wait for the rest of my body to wake up as I recall the previous night. I remember that I convinced Sam we had to sleep topless since we weren't going to consummate our relationship. I was all for having sex but she insisted that we both be period-free and enjoy our first time together, equally. Then she dropped a bomb and told me she'd probably get her period when mine ended. Boo. But I'm crossing my fingers hoping there's no overlap, otherwise that's two weeks of no sex.

Don't worry, though, I got my jollies in last night. There was lots of kissing, ass squeezing, neck sucking, hip grinding, and boob licking. Lots. Before Sam stopped me when I had my hand right at the hem of her underwear. So close! She scolded me, kissed me, turned me around and spooned me and we promptly fell asleep.

Now back to being half naked.

It's awesome.

Do you know what's better than that?

Having your half-naked girlfriend pressed up against you while you're also half-naked.

Double awesomeness.

I think I'll keep that thought to myself, though, as I'm sure that's poor english. I release a small chuckle at my own silliness when I feel soft lips between my shoulder blades.

"Mmm. Morning," I say while scooting back into Sam's spoon.

"Morning beautiful," she breathes onto my neck causing goosebumps to appear.

"Have you been up long?"

"Just woke up. Pleasantly I might add."

"I told you sleeping topless was a good idea."

"Too true."

All of a sudden Sam starts shimmying down my body. I'm not complaining or anything because I can feel her breasts slide across the skin of my back but I am still confused.

"Uh, Sam?"

She stops when her breasts are pressed to my ass and I burst into laughter, finally realizing what she's doing.

She shimmies her way back up my body as my laughter subsides.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I get it now."

"You are so silly."

Sam squeezes me a little bit harder and I let out a small peep.

"I have to pee!"

I throw the covers aside and sprint to the bathroom. When I return I see Sam reading a message on her phone with a big smile on her face. I casually lean against the doorframe, still half-naked, and cross my arms over my chest.

"Good news?"

"Julia wants to know if you kept your dress on while we had sex."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not going to satisfy her curiosity."

"She asked me the same question last night."

"Really? I'm so sorry, my friends are always up in my business. Now that you're my business they are going to be very nosy."

"Um, have you met Abby? She's almost worse in that she can read my thoughts. I couldn't keep anything under wraps even if I tried."

"Well, let me know if they are too much. I don't want them to scare you away."

"No chance."

"Good. Julia is also asking if I'm coming home tonight so she knows where to park her brother."

"Soooo ..."

"Is it alright if I stay another night?"

Fuck yes!

"Oooh, I don't know. I was supposed to have my other girlfriend over tonight."

"Oh. I guess I'll just go home then."

Sam starts removing herself from the covers and I throw myself onto her body and pin her to the bed. She starts thrashing beneath me, screaming and laughing, in a pitiful attempt to escape my grasp. The state of our undress becomes wildly apparent as I feel our nipples rubbing against each other and my hips involuntarily jerk into hers.

"You're not going anywhere." My voice is low and husky and I almost don't recognize it as my own.

When Sam's breathing evens out her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth opens to form an 'O'.

"You ok?"

"I have to pee."

I roll off of her body and watch her scamper away. While she is in the bathroom I quickly make the bed and lay out some clothes for her to wear. I throw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank and run through a few stretches to get the blood flowing. Flowing to other areas of my body, to be more specific, instead of where it seems to be localized at the moment.

"Sam? I'm going to start breakfast, okay? I left some clothes for you on the bed."

"Okay, thanks!" is her muffled reply. Sounds like she's using the toothbrush I left out.

Before I leave the room I pick up my camera. May as well snag a few photos of the object of my affection to add to my collection. I was actually thinking about taking pictures of a half-naked Sam in my bed before she woke up so quickly. Perhaps I'll enforce the same no clothing rule tonight.

I'm in the middle of pulling ingredients out of the fridge when Sam kisses my shoulder. Sigh. I could get used to this.

"May I help you with anything?"

"Sure, I was just going to cut these up for an omelet."

I hand Sam the ingredients and then lay out a knife and cutting board. I return to my task of scrambling a few eggs and checking the pan I was warming up on the stove. Sam is diligently cutting away so I lean against the counter, patiently waiting for her to finish, and let my gaze crawl over her body.

She looks absolutely ravishing with her face free of makeup and her hair thrown up in a loose ponytail. And I may have accidentally on purpose given her the smallest shirt in my wardrobe. Tight shirt or not, Sam is quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life, inside and out, and she is _my_ _girlfriend_. That totally blows my mind. She can literally have anyone on the planet if she pursued them, I have no doubt about that. Whatever I did to grab her attention, I hope I can keep doing it.

I feel compelled to capture this moment of pure, unobstructed beauty standing in my kitchen so I slink away to nab my camera. Sam has taken it upon herself to cook the entire meal which leaves me free to snap some photos.

I've already taken a dozen when I see Sam's head turns towards me in the viewfinder.

"Excuse me paparazzi, I'm trying to cook here." Despite her complaint she is wearing a rather large grin. I snap a few more photos and place my camera on the counter.

"You're just so beautiful. I needed to capture you on film. Er, on memory card or whatever. You know what I'm saying."

"Thank you," she says, still with a dazzling smile. "But have you looked in a mirror lately? Because you are exquisite."

"Yes, I am quite aesthetically pleasing. And I know you require a hot girlfriend."

"Brooke, you're not just beautiful because of your looks. You're beautiful because you are a wonderful person."

I feel my entire body jolt with happy surprise and those words, those three stupid words, are once more on the tip of my tongue. I want to tell her. I want to scream at the top of my lungs and put my body and mind at rest but I am a fucking coward. I've never been in this situation before. There is no throng of good-looking men throwing themselves at my feet from where I can take my pick. Now I am part of the adoring masses throwing themselves at Sam, hoping against hope to be chosen. I realize now that I took advantage of the power I wielded over men. I toyed with their emotions, tossed them aside, and never really let them inside my heart. I simply sat upon my pedestal, disinterested, and expected to be worshipped. How in the world does that make me a wonderful person?

I know that Sam would never do the things that I did, but that doesn't change the fact that she could completely and utterly destroy me. If I open my heart and let her in, only to have her leave me, I would not survive. That is the power Sam has over me. That is the force which keeps my mouth shut and my feelings guarded. That is why I need to wait just a little bit longer, to know that what Sam and I have is not a fleeting romance.

"Thanks," I meekly reply.

Sam looks at me with concern. "You don't believe me?"

"I … I was a total bitch in high school. And in college I was too self-absorbed to have any friends because I was on this journey of self-discovery," I say making quotes with my hands, "After college I threw myself into work and didn't make time for anything else. I have exactly one friend and I just met her a few months ago. So, no, I don't believe you. If I was so wonderful, wouldn't I be surrounded by family and friends, people who think I am worth keeping around? You have dozens of close friends, despite being thousands of miles away at times, because you are so fucking amazing. That speaks volumes about who you are. And my lack of close friends? I think that speaks volumes about who I am."

I was trying to raise my voice in anger but ended up slightly choking on my words. I turn my head toward the ceiling begging my tears to stay in place.

Sam turns off the stove and plops the cooked omelet onto a plate, then she walks over to me and cups my face with her hands bringing my eyes in line with hers.

"It's not that you're a bad person, it's that you don't let people see who you really are. I don't even think _you_ let yourself see just how wonderful you are. And Abby may be one friend, but she is a great friend. She has the unique ability to see through people's bullshit and she doesn't strike me as the kind of person to befriend someone who is not worthwhile."

Sam places a small kiss on my lips and my tears finally escape. She gently wipes them away and gives me another kiss.

"Why do you want someone with so much baggage?"

"As long as there's room for me with that baggage, I'm okay."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After breakfast Sam and I retreated to the couch and popped in a movie, another lesbian film from my borrowed collection. I spent the next ninety minutes wrapped up in Sam's arms while tracing circles across her thighs making sure to keep my wandering hand in check.

Once the movie is over I start planting kisses all over Sam's neck. Her moans of approval cause me to pull her opposite arm across my body and move her into a straddling position above me. I guide her hips to rest on my thighs and continue my previous actions. I have no idea what my obsession is with her neck but I invariably want to attach myself to it.

Sam is able to pull away and before I can complain she crushes her lips against mine. Still on my best behavior I let my hands roam all over her back steering clear of her ass and breasts. Everything up to this point has been laden with sex and innuendo, but now, this moment, is simply about a kiss. And what a kiss! I never thought kissing could be so enjoyable as it was usually hastily done before boring sex. Sam, on the other hand, kisses with everything she's got and I can't help but be consumed by her enthusiasm. I have no idea how long we've been making out. Five minutes? An hour? But I don't really care. I could kiss Sam all day and never tire.

She somehow manages to wrench her lips from mine and I express my discontent with a large pout.

"May I ask you a question?" she starts. I guess we're done with kissing. For now.

"Shoot." Sam lifts herself off of my thighs and I'm thoroughly disappointed once again. She faces me and sits cross-legged, tugging at my legs to encourage me to do the same. I follow suit and await her question.

"How are you so okay with being gay?"

Ah. I was wondering when she was going to question my obvious eagerness to get naked. My first thought was 'because you are so fucking hot' but I think she wants a serious answer. Although Sam is seriously hot.

"I can't even explain it. When I finally admitted to myself that I was gay everything just clicked into place. Like, 'Duh, why didn't I figure this out earlier?' My entire life swooshed before my eyes and suddenly everything made sense. Plus, after high school, I vowed to always be honest with myself so if I'm gay, I'm gay. I mean, I feel pretty gay. I'm really gay for you." I hear Sam titter. Ugh, so cute. "How about you? When did it all click?"

"While watching cheer practice."

I look at Sam in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yup. You were all doing these jump into the air split things and all I saw were legs. Lots of legs. Lily noticed me oogling and called me out."

"Was I at practice?"

"Brooke, you were the captain."

"So … you were totally warm for my form in high school?"

"You," Sam pauses, "and the entire cheerleading squad."

"Jerk." I can't help but laugh as I poke her belly. "You know when I first saw you at the bar, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Samesies."

"Samesies? You are so fucking cute." I attack Sam with a series of kisses all over her face.

"Hey, hey, don't distract me."

"But I want to kiss you all the time." I continue my attack as Sam tries to push me away. I am relentless so she finally gives up and brings her arms around my neck. I make my way onto her lap by placing my butt between her legs and wrapping my legs around her waist.

"Sneaky," she says when I give her a moment to breathe, "I was trying to have a conversation I'll have you know."

"Conversations are better when I'm sitting in your lap."

Sam is gazing at me with such intensity but I find all I can do is respond with an intense gaze of my own.

"I can't believe you're here with me," she says dreamily.

"Why?"

"It's just ... who knew, right? Who knew seven years later we'd be making out?"

"I'm actually glad it happened this way."

"Really? But we totally missed out on seven years of making out."

"You would think that, wouldn't you."

"I'm just saying. But do continue."

"I was too scared in high school. Too scared to be anything but what people expected," I admit as I lace our fingers together. "I would have hurt you."

"Maybe I could of helped you break free."

"I think that's something I had to do myself."

"So have you? Broken free?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I? I don't think that could have happened if I wasn't truly myself."

"So you're truly gay."

"I truly am."

"And you won't ... change your mind?"

"I don't think it's a choice, Sam."

"No, not about being gay." Sam's voice becomes very quiet. "I mean about me."

"Oh my god! Never!" I want to cry when I see Sam's face flood with relief. "You make me so unbelievably happy. There's no way I'm letting you go."

"Samesies," Sam says, her beautiful smile once again taking over.

I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her into a tight hug, those three little words hanging over my head.

Coward.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam and I spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening talking and kissing and we even snuck in a quick nap. I must say, I'm growing rather fond of being the big spoon.

"I have to stop by my place to grab some clothes for tonight and tomorrow."

"But you don't need any clothes in bed," I whine, "My rules, remember?"

"I still need clothes for tomorrow. Lunch at Abby's. One p.m. Have you already forgotten?"

"No!" Yes.

"Plus I need a shower."

"You can shower here."

Sam is looking at me like she doesn't trust me.

"I'll behave, I promise," I say with my right hand raised.

"How about we grab dinner near my place, I'll swing by and pack a bag, then I am all yours for the rest of the night."

My eyes light up at the prospect of …

"No sex."

Dammit. "You're no fun."

"Who knew you were such a horn dog."

"Wouldn't you like to explore that new dimension of my personality?"

"Yes, but not right now. C'mon, let's get out of here. We've been inside all day. And if you keep pouting I will sleep on the couch."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Man, I am stuffed. I can't believe I've never heard about Kramer's. I always thought it was just a bookstore."

"Maya and Julia love to go there for breakfast and brunch. I've only been here a month but I've been to Kramer's at least eight times."

"We could have gone somewhere else."

"I've never been there for dinner. I was curious."

We enter her building and we walk up a flight of stairs. Sam starts fumbling for her keys and I place a hand on her hip and bury my nose into her hair.

"Ew, I haven't showered in over a day. I'm gross."

"You're not gross. You're pungent."

"Pungent sounds worse."

"I like your smell." Boy, do I!

"Mm hmm."

When we enter the apartment Julia is sitting on the sofa slash Sam's bed.

"Hey," Sam says in greeting, "just you?"

"Yep. My brother is out with his silly little friends."

"Where are Maya and Abby?"

"Probably having illicit sex at a public venue."

"Seriously?" we both ask in surprise.

"You're friend has totally turned Maya into a sex fiend. It's fucking fantastic. Maya totally needs it after her last bitch of a girlfriend."

"So true," Sam mutters.

"What about you two? Did you have sex with the dress on? Please tell me you did because that would be so hot."

"Um, no sex I'm afraid," I answer, "I got my period."

"Ouch. Well, what's one more week, right? That's nothing compared to … to …" I have no idea why Julia starts stuttering but she glances quickly at Sam before finishing her thought. "to Jessica Simpson. She waited until she got married before having sex. Then she divorced Mr. Boy Band and now she's having sex all over the place."

Julia looks at Sam apologetically and I can't help but wonder what the hell is going on. This is the second time Julia seems to have put her foot in her mouth. I'll have to ask Sam about it later.

"So what are you two doing here? Sam, I thought you were staying at Brooke's tonight?" She turns to look at me, "Are you sick of her already? She is pretty annoying."

Julia gets me to laugh while Sam rolls her eyes.

"I just need to pack an overnight bag. May I borrow your messenger bag? My backpack is crammed with stuff and is bigger than I need."

"Yeah, sure, it's in my closet. Whatever's in there just dump on my bed."

"Cool, thanks." Sam gives me a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Sooooooo," Julia starts with a wide grin, "how's it going?"

"Really well."

"That's it?"

I peek down the hall and then rush over to the sofa and sit beside Julia.

"Fucking fantastic, that's how it's going. Even without the sex."

"Good, that's what I want to hear."

"Thank you for being so helpful."

"My pleasure. Sam told me you asked her to be her girlfriend using Sour Skittles. Not how I imagined you'd use them ..."

"Oh. Yeah. Sounds silly coming from someone else."

"Don't be embarrassed, I think that was a brilliant move. Sam was over the moon. Before she just liked Sour Skittles, now she loves them. They will always remind her of you."

My face cracks open with a smile. "Thanks."

"May I ask you a question?"

Why does everyone want to ask me questions today?

"Sure, go ahead."

"This is not some passing flirtation, right? I mean, you'll be around for a while?" Julia looks so nervous as she's asking me these questions. I find myself becoming a bit jealous at the genuine care and concern Sam's friends have for her. I take Sam's earlier words into consideration, that I have to let people in in order to see the real me.

I hesitate before answering. "May I be honest?"

"Please."

Here goes nothing. "I think Sam's the one."

"Really?" Julia squeals.

"Shhhh! I haven't said anything to Sam yet." I start to panic hoping Sam doesn't come running down the hall.

"Sorry, sorry," Julia whispers, "I'm just so happy to hear that!" She then lunges forward and squeezes the hell out of me. She lets go just as Sam re-enters the room.

"Hey Brooke, do you have lotion I can borrow?"

"Yeah, I've got all the basic toiletries," I say while still looking at Julia, silently pleading with her to remove the enormous ear-to-ear grin she's wearing.

Sam walks over to her pile of stuff and magically pulls out jeans and some other articles of clothing and stuffs them into the bag.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Jules, we'll see you tomorrow, yeah, at Abby's?"

"Yup!" She's still smiling wide and I give up trying to stop her. Lucky for me, Sam seems intent on leaving as she links our hands and leads me out the door.

"Bye you two! Behave!" Julia yells after us.

"Feel like getting pancakes tomorrow morning?" I ask as we walk towards the metro station.

"Mmm. Blueberry pancakes."

"We'll have to wake up pretty early."

"We should sleep early, then."

"Mmm. Good idea." Naked rule will definitely be in effect.

"You're not fooling anyone, sweetie."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm only trying to be practical. Wake up early, go to sleep early. Makes perfect sense to me."

Sam pulls my hand up to her lips and kisses my knuckles.

"Just so you know, I packed my special occasion underwear."

I stumble over a crack in the sidewalk. Who put that there?

"Oh really?" I hear my own voice crack like a teenage boy.

"Mm hmm. I figured since we can't have sex, I can at least put on a show."

I stop in my tracks causing Sam to stop as well. When Sam turns around it's to find me with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Underwear or lingerie?" I ask, memories of my favorite sex cloud floating through my mind.

"Lingerie." Once she answers my question she lets go of my hand and sprints toward the train.

And it takes me one one-hundredth of a nanosecond to take off after her.

Oh. Yeah. Baby.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Rated M people. Rated M.**

**paiget and enigmaticthoughts - I grew a bit impatient so, as a token of my appreciation for your continued reviews, I let our girls have a bit of fun.**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

I think I'm hallucinating.

Is this my bed? Check.

My room? Check.

Am I really here? Pinch. Ow. Check.

"Nothing to say?" Angelic voice? Check.

"You are more beautiful than I ever thought possible." My voice. Check.

"Would you like me to join you?" Gorgeous angel in a black sheer baby-doll standing in doorway? Check.

"May I take pictures?"

"No you may not."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I want to remember this moment."

"Then you better commit it to memory."

"One day I'll get my chance."

"And that day is not today."

"So it's not outside the realm of possibility?"

"I'm standing here in lingerie and you're arguing with me about taking pictures?"

"Right. I'd like to amend my no-top rule to allow lingerie in all forms, although my most preferred state is you completely naked."

"Duly noted."

"May I touch you now?"

"Yes, please."

I make my way to the end of the bed and hang my legs over the edge as Sam slowly walks in my direction. Fucking hell she is perfect. She stops moving when she is between my legs and I have to wipe my palms on my shorts to get rid of the sweat.

"Hey you," she softly speaks while looking down at me.

"Hey you."

I tentatively reach forward and wrap both of my hands behind her knees. I keep my eyes locked with hers because I want to see her every reaction. Inch by inch I crawl up the back of her thighs until my hands are just below the curve of her ass. Sam responds with a reassuring smile and I continue my movement over her ass and up her back. I very slowly drag my hands from back to front and completely cover her breasts. I watch as Sam's eyes momentarily shut and she releases a tiny moan of approval. When she opens her eyes again they are noticeably darker.

"You look amazing in lingerie," I manage to utter.

I gently squeeze her breasts and her head tilts back slightly as she sucks in a breath.

"Holy shit … you make me feel amazing in lingerie."

After one last squeeze I continue once more, down her front this time, feeling each protruding rib and the quickening pace of her breathing. I have yet to relinquish her lustful gaze but I don't need to look anywhere else to know the effect I am having on her body.

I pause once I get to her hips, stroking her hip bone with my thumbs, because I am unsure of how far she will let me go. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and I see an almost imperceptible nod. Yes! I trail my hands down the front of her thighs until I reach her knees. I eagerly slip my thumbs between them and make my way back up towards my final destination. I am about half an inch away from her growing wetness when she clamps down on my shoulders.

"Wait!"

NO NO NO NO NO!

"Wait, please stop." Sam's voice is ragged and husky and I'm clenching every available muscle in my body to keep my hands still. "I want our first time to be together."

"We are together."

"You know what I mean, Brooke."

I do, dammit. "I know."

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have worn the lingerie. I just. I wanted to give you something in return for the dress you wore last night."

"I am extremely grateful, trust me," I bring my mischievous hands back up to her hips, "but you have the same effect on me whether you're wearing lingerie or baggy sweats," I say with nothing but honesty and sincerity.

"Do you have any idea how charming you are?"

"Who? Me?"

Sam leans down and gives me a breath-stealing kiss.

"Do you have any idea how good a kisser you are?" I ask once she releases my lips.

"Who? Me?"

Before she can protest I hastily throw myself down onto the bed causing her to land on top of me. She has to straddle my hips to keep from falling off the bed and I unintentionally thrust my hips upward to reposition myself.

"Oh Jesus," Sam groans as she pushes her center down into me. In that moment I realize that I desperately need to give her the release she's quite obviously aching for.

"Sam, I'm not going to make it one, maybe two weeks. Let me do something. Anything. I'm going crazy seeing you so turned on."

"No, it's fine. I'll just take a cold shower."

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoff. I scoot back toward the pillows to lay down and ask Sam to follow me. She hesitates but finally heeds my request, reclaiming her spot above me. Before she can straddle me I gently nudge her legs apart and raise one knee between them. I wait for her entire body to come to rest on top of mine and then I tuck her fallen hair behind her ears leaving my hands clasped at the base of her neck.

"I feel like I keep repeating myself but you are so incredible." I lose myself for a moment in her blazing brown eyes. "It's ridiculous how much I want you." I slide my hands down her back until I reach her rear end. "Do what you need to do, Sam," I say as I squeeze hard and firm.

"Brooke, no, I …" I shut her up with my mouth and raise me knee again until I feel her damp panties on my thigh. Shit she is so wet.

"I need this, too," I groan over her lips, "I need to feel you. Please." I encourage her to move by pressing harder against her center and pushing her hips towards the ceiling. I can feel her arousal leaving a hot trail along my leg and if it weren't for the fact that I'm menstruating and feeling rather gross I'd be ripping off my clothes.

"Oh fuck!" Sam exclaims as I pull her back toward me making her pussy slide across my skin. "Brooke," she says unsteadily, "I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to," I voice in return.

I must have given her the right answer because, without warning, she starts rocking her hips and rubbing her center against me. Her excitement is evident by the familiar scent now invading my nostrils, the constant stream of sighs and moans filling my ears, and the hot and sticky moisture now covering my thigh.

I push Sam's hair away and latch myself onto her neck, her skin prickled with sweat as I taste the salt on my tongue. I note her approval as her movements become wild and frenzied. Her hot breath surrounds my ear and she is reciting the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

"Oh god." "Yes." "Please." "So good." "Fuck." "I'm so wet."

Sam's moans grow louder and more frequent as her hips move faster and slam down harder. The anticipation over her impending orgasm is eclipsed only by one thought … Sam is a screamer. And as much as I want to make her come, I need to hear her scream.

Much to Sam's surprise and, dare I say, delight I speedily remove her sheer top and force us both into an upright position. Now with the benefit of gravity she continues to grind harder and faster. I'm mesmerized as I watch her pleasure herself and when she catches me gawking I witness the return of Sexy Smirking Sam. She captures my lips once more in a searing kiss and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into me with every thrust.

Once her breathing becomes short and rapid I break apart the kiss and move my attention to her nipples. I bite and suck on one before I move to the other. I swirl my tongue around the hardened bud and then flick the tip over and over until I finally get what I want. When it starts I replace my tongue with my hand and watch the beauty unfold.

"Ahhh fuuuuuck … oohhhh BROOKE FUUUCK OOHHHHHHH!"

I feel Sam's hips jerk in a shuddering release and a rush of warmth spread over my thigh. She collapses into my neck and I lay us back down upon the pillows.

My fingers start to lightly trace circular patterns across her bare back as I listen to her inhale and exhale. Her entire body is relaxed, betrayed only by the somewhat frantic beating of her heart, but even that is starting to slow down. My own heart has swelled with the knowledge that Sam completely let go allowing me to see her at her most stunning and vulnerable moment. I cannot wait until I'm able to let go with her.

I let a few minutes pass before I speak. "You were amazing," I whisper softly, afraid to startle Sam from her recovery. I place a few small kisses on her shoulder for good measure.

"Oh my god," she mumbles as she buries her face further into my neck.

I gently rub her back and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so embarrassed," she admits, still muffled by my neck.

"What the hell for?"

She finally peeks her head out and I place a tiny kiss on her nose.

"I totally lost control."

"I know. It was fantastic. _You_ were fantastic."

Sam furrows her brow and looks down her chest, then she looks back at me in wide-eyed shock. "Oh my god," she repeats. She swiftly disentangles our bodies and rushes to the bathroom throwing a, "I'll be back in ten seconds!" in my direction. Fifteen seconds later she returns in a white undershirt and white cotton panties and she has a towel in her hand.

"I am so sorry that I made a mess."

Oh. Her come. She approaches the bed and I wave her off.

"No, don't wipe your come." I look at my thigh with fondness, running my finger through the drying evidence of Sam's climax. "I want to keep it on me, at least for the night."

Sam stops, eyes wide open, obviously startled by my request.

"Um … okay." She drapes the towel over the foot of the bed and stands awkwardly beside it.

Okay, now I'm embarrassed.

I sit up and grab Sam's hand so I can drag her back into the bed with me. I wait until she is laying down facing me and then I pull the covers over our bodies.

"Did I just weird you out?" I ask shyly as she looks over me with a small smile.

"No, of course not. Just … for someone who's never been with a woman before you are very … what's the word …"

"Dirty?"

Sam belts out a laugh. "Well, I was going to say unreserved, but I guess dirty works, too."

"Oh. Oops."

Sam reaches forward and kisses me gently, far different from the kiss we shared earlier but equally as intense.

"I think I like you dirty."

My lips curl into a sexy smirk of my own. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I made some changes to the previous chapter. I felt that some areas were a bit thin and needed more description or elaboration, mostly near the end. Feel free to go back and read it again but it's not necessary. Nothing in the overall story has changed.**

**p.s. I tried to concoct some angst for future chapters, really, I did, but it's just not in me. I am an annoyingly positive and optimistic person.**

**Groovychick1980 - thanks for the review!**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

I don't want to open my eyes.

I don't want to open my eyes because that means my lovely night is over and I have to get out of bed.

My warm toasty bed with my super hot girlfriend.

My super hot topless girlfriend.

Yes, I enforced the no-top rule. Tee hee.

I happily remember the trophy I left on my thigh and slowly drag my fingers through it. Once my fingers are touching my nostrils I inhale sharply and revel in my prize.

Best.

Smell.

Ever.

"Morning."

I open my eyes to find Sam smirking at me. "Morning," I croak while my fingers seem to be stuck to my nose.

"You might be more gay than me."

"I'd consider that a good thing since I'm your girlfriend."

Sam politely moves my hand away from my nose. "You are not at all what I expected, in a very good way."

"Good."

I reach my hand out and press my palm to Sam's stomach. "Thank you for last night."

"You mean thank you for giving way to my libido and riding your thigh like an animal in heat?"

"Yes, but you're _my_ animal in heat. And my thigh is always available to you whenever you need it."

"So kind." Sam slides toward me, tucks her head into my neck, and pastes her body to mine.

"Mmm, I like you with your shirt off." I wrap my arms around Sam to bring her closer.

"I like you with your shirt off, too."

"Every time you come over you should just leave your shirt and bra at the door."

"I'd say the same but I live with Maya and Julia."

"Have you found a place yet?"

"I may pull the trigger on an apartment near U Street."

"Mmm. Ben's Chili Bowl."

"I love that every location in DC reminds you of food."

"Well, if you live near U Street, I'll always be reminded of you."

"So I trump Ben's Chili Bowl?"

"Barely." Please. You trump everything by a freaking light year.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What do you think?"

"These pancakes are amazing. Totally worth getting up early for."

I've been watching Sam for the past fifteen minutes. Watching her stuff her face full of blueberry pancakes.

"Jesus, you can eat."

Sam swallows her last bite and winks at me. "All night." She places her knife and fork on her plate and then slides her chair over until she is next to me. She presses her lips to my ear and I feel myself shiver. "You may enjoy the smell, but I absolutely _love_ the taste."

Um.

"Man these pancakes are so good! Are you going to finish yours?"

Uh.

"I can get another order, what do you think? But we're having lunch at Abby's, we don't want to be too full for that. I hear Steve is quite the cook. Brooke?" She snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Where are you?"

"Sex cloud," I whisper almost inaudibly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We arrive at Abby's a good 30 minutes early. We couldn't find any more reason to amble through Eastern Market so we thought we'd head over early and see if Steve needed any help.

Apparently everyone had the same idea because we were the last to arrive. Steve and Ed are in the kitchen while Abby and Maya are in the living room cuddling and watching TV. Julia is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey hey sex kittens!" Abby yells from across the room.

I give everyone a hug hello until I get to Abby. I save a playful shove for my best friend. Best friend. I like that.

"You're one to talk. Heard you're having sex all over DC."

Abby smiles wickedly. "Trying to."

"Who told you that!" Maya shouts.

"I think it was on Facebook," Sam replies.

"I saw it on Twitter," I join in.

"Hey guys?" Steve asks, "Can one of you pick up some wine at the shop down the street? I thought I had more time but you all showed up early."

Maya chirps up, "Sure!" She quickly stands up and grabs Sam's hand. "Sam's coming with me!"

Sam doesn't seem surprised by Maya's actions and she gives me a quick wink and a smile before she's dragged out of the apartment.

"Bye!" Abby calls out after them, "have fun talking about us!"

"Seriously?" I wonder.

"Oh yeah. They haven't seen each other since Friday. Maya wants to know how good the sex is. I told her your latent homosexual tendencies have compounded over the years and you are now a raging sex inferno."

"Wow that's … descriptive. And we didn't have sex. I got my period."

"Fuck. That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So why does Sam have the sex afterglow?"

"She does?"

"Mm hmm."

My face suddenly turns beet red.

"You dirty little girl."

"I didn't go down on her or anything!"

"But you did do _something_. Out with it."

"It's private."

"Pfft please. You know you want to tell me. And if you don't tell me I'll find out. Did hands do what lips do?"

I stay silent because I refuse to let Abby break me.

"No hands? Hmm. Toys are a bit advanced I think." She is staring hard at my face, no doubt trying to pick up on any involuntary facial expressions.

"Oh," she finally says.

"What?"

"Very nice, Brooke."

"What?" I say once more in an exasperated tone.

"Sweetie, I am a lesbian. There are only so many ways for Sam to get off while using your body parts. No mouth? No hands? That only leaves 2 options and one of your body parts is out of commission. Unless you are very kinky and imaginative."

"It's somewhat scary that I can keep no secrets from you."

"I keep you honest."

"I guess you do," I say with a smile.

"So Sam rubbed one out on your thigh. How did you like it?"

I don't even hesitate before answering. "It was so hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of her." I squirm at the memory of Sam's hips undulating against my thigh, her heat penetrating through my skin and making my blood boil.

"This is how it should be," Julia interrupts when she returns from wherever she was, "men cooking in the kitchen and women chatting in the living room." She must notice my flushed features because she immediately asks what's going on.

"Brooke here gave young Sam an orgasm. And I think she was just reliving it."

"Ooo, very nice. Couldn't wait, huh? So how did you do it?"

I'm stunned by how comfortable everyone seems to be talking about sex but I guess this is what friends do.

"Girl don't be embarrassed! Three weeks ago I had sex with this guy who literally barked like a dog while coming. Ruined the whole experience for me. Needless to say I kicked him out and finished the job with my rabbit."

"I gave Maya an orgasm on the train last night."

"Nice!" Julia cheers, "high five for that!"

"How did you manage that? Did anyone catch you?" I am genuinely curious.

"She brought a light sweater because it was a bit cool so we used it for cover. Plus she's very good at being quiet. It was a bet, actually. I bet that she wasn't _that_ quiet and I could get someone to notice. Unfortunately, no one noticed, or cared. And we sat at the end of the train in those seats that are by themselves. You know what I'm talking about."

"Wow." I want to try that. I wonder if Sam will let me?

Julia and Abby are looking at me expectantly. Oh, right, time to share.

"Sam came while I was sucking her tits and she was grinding herself against my thigh."

Silence.

Still silent.

"Damn," Julia finally gasps.

"Yup." Abby is beaming proudly. "Dirty little girl."

"So, anyway, I have a question," I start, immediately trying to change the topic.

"Shoot," Julia says.

"What is the general consensus on, um, bush?"

Abby corrects me, "You mean what do we think Sam would like."

"You are so annoying. Fine. What would Sam like?"

"I like to keep myself trimmed," Abby responds, but not actually answering my question.

Julia chimes in, "Me too. I only wax if I'm throwing on a bikini or wearing skimpy lingerie."

"Maya waxes but I'm trying to get her to stop. I'd like the soft tickle of hair while eating her out. Makes me feel like I'm with a woman, not a little girl. That's just disturbing."

"I think guys prefer a waxed vagina. Not that I care. If I have to kiss them with facial hair then they can deal with a little pubic hair. And it's not like they trim their bush either. If I ever find a guy who trims his bush and will eat me out even when I'm not waxed, I'm going to marry him."

"Hang on a sec, didn't you see Sam's vagina?"

"She was wearing lingerie."

"Hot damn!" Abby shrieks, "two sex infernos!"

"Sam wore lingerie? What kind?"

"It was a black sheer baby doll."

"That sneaky little bitch. That's my lingerie." Julia looks more amused than pissed. "She better wash it."

"Oh boy. When you two finally have sex we probably won't see you for _days_."

I decide to ignore Abby's excited prediction. "So I should trim but not wax?"

"Honey, Sam would brave thorns and poison ivy to get at that vagina of yours," Julia says absentmindedly while waving her hand around.

I can't help but blush while Abby snickers loudly.

"What are you ladies talking about?" asks Steve as he and Ed return to the living area.

"Bush," Julia states without hesitation. "So do you guys like bush trimmed? Or waxed?"

"Ooh, good question. I'd say trimmed, with the occasional wax for, like, a bathing suit or whatever," Ed answers.

Julia punches him on the shoulder, "Good answer doofus!"

"Ow! Why? Did you say the same thing?"

"Yup."

"That's a little weird," I add.

"Yeah, it is," Steve agrees.

Julia scoffs, "_Anyway_, what about you, Steve?"

"I like all natural."

Julia leans forward and raises her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Dude, she's going to try and have sex with you!," Ed shrieks.

"Shut up you ass!" Julia jumps on top of her brother and starts pounding him with her fists. "The next girlfriend you bring over I'm telling her you wet the bed until you were fourteen!"

Steve, Abby and I watch the siblings fight. Ed doesn't seem to take Julia's threat too seriously and is just laying there laughing, taking each of Julia's punches in stride. Little do they know Steve already has a girlfriend back in South Carolina. He plans on moving back after law school.

"I think I'll check on the food." Steve walks back to the kitchen leaving Abby and I still mesmerized by the siblings' violent show.

I'm broken out of my daze by a kiss on the cheek. "They do this all the time. It's how they show affection," Sam clarifies for me and Abby.

"You're back," I say dreamily. Sam takes a seat next to me and once she's settled I brush my lips against hers.

"Oh my god barf," Julia says while sticking her finger down her throat. Ed has disappeared once again to the kitchen. Jesus, how much time passed? "And you better wash my lingerie you dirty whore," she adds while pointing at Sam, all with a smile.

"Sharing are we?" Sam looks pointedly at me.

"They tricked me," I say feigning innocence.

"Mm hmm. I only borrowed the top, Jules."

"Yeah and I took it off before she came," I add.

Everyone's eyes open wide.

"What?"

"…"

"That's not fair, you guys talk about sex like you talk about the weather."

"..."

Abby is the one to finally break the silence.

"Yes, honey, but we give less detail and add a PG-13 filter."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where's Maya?" asks Sam.

"Probably having a quickie. I told her we were leaving in fifteen minutes." Julia pauses to look at her watch. "That was fourteen minutes ago."

Sam walks over to me and wraps me in an embrace. "Gotta go. I'll be apartment hunting this week and finishing up a couple of articles. Maybe we can have lunch or dinner?"

"Yes please." I pucker my lips and wait for Sam.

"Ugh you are so adorable." She captures my lips and I easily get lost in the feeling.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Maya comes storming out from hallway with Abby strolling lazily behind her.

I don't have the heart to tell her her shirt is on backwards.

"Maya you're," I pinch Sam's butt, "OW!"

"I'm what?"

Sam shoots me a glare while rubbing her cute behind. "You're …"

"Ready to go?" Julia finishes for Sam.

"Yep." She gives Steve and me hug and then Abby a peck on the cheek. "Bye!"

We watch them until the door shuts and then Steve turns to Abby.

"Fifteen minutes? Nice work."

"Twelve. If you don't count getting dressed and undressed. Did you hear anything?"

"Nope."

"Dammit!"

"Better luck next time. I'm going to call Eva. Night Brooke."

"Night Steve. Thanks for lunch. And dinner. And lunch for the next 5 days."

"No prob." He stops and turns around before he reaches the hallway. "Sam is really cool."

A massive smile appears on my face. "Thanks."

"Yup. Night." Steve. Straight and to the point. Probably why he and Abby are best friends.

Abby and I settle on the couch each with a glass of wine.

"Things good with Maya?"

"Yeah. I think she wants to keep it light, though. She just split up with someone recently."

"Is that what she said?"

"Not those words, but she did tell me about her recent break up and that she wants to take it slow. I think she was hurt pretty bad so I want to give her space to heal."

"By space you mean having loads of sex."

"I meant emotional space."

"What the hell is emotional space?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Um, no, I don't."

"Hmm. Have you told Sam yet?"

"Told Sam what?"

"That you more than just adore her."

"Watching _and_ listening? Nice."

"Stop avoiding."

"I'm … building up to it."

"Honey, you're bursting from the seams. You freaking glow twenty-four seven. This is not some playground crush, this is the real deal."

"Is it so wrong to want to be sure?"

"You can never be one hundred percent sure."

"Well, I can at least be more sure than I am now."

"There you go. Emotional space. You're keeping yourself at a distance emotionally so you can figure everything out."

"That's not …" Dammit.

"But you already know how you feel, Brooke, so stop fighting it. I think you've been sure for a very long time, you just didn't realize it. I also think you're not worried about _you_ being sure, you're worried about _Sam_ being sure."

"Well what about you? Maya wants to keep it light, but do you? Because I'm pretty sure you are crazy about that girl."

"I am. But we've talked about it so we're on the same page."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We both agreed to enjoy each other's company and if it turns into more, it turns into more."

"Hence the loads of sex."

"Yep."

"But you do like her. A lot."

"Yep."

"What if she wants to end it?"

"Then it will be over. I can't force her to stay in a one-sided relationship when she just got out of one. And if she can't reciprocate my feelings, why should I stay with her?"

"You make way too much sense."

"Talk to her, Brooke. Do you honestly think you are the only one who is unsure? Sam may be asking the very same questions you are, worrying about the very same things."

"Is she? Did Maya say something?"

Abby gives me a hard stare and I know I've overstepped my bounds.

"Sorry."

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Why do I have be the one to speak up?"

"Because you are the unknown in this entire equation. _You_ just realized you're gay. _You_ have never been in a really deep relationship. _You_ have yet to come out to your family. _You_ are finally being honest about who you are after spending years hiding behind a mask. Sam might be freaking out, wondering from each day to the next if you're still going to be around."

Huh. "I never thought about it that way."

"I'm not saying you have to say those three little words, but you have to start the conversation. Maybe you'll finally get the answers you're looking for."

"I told Julia I think Sam is the one."

"You can tell Julia but you can't tell Sam?"

"It's a bit much, don't you think? 'Hey Sam, I know it's only been two weeks and we've only had a couple of dates, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life.'"

"Yeah, why not? Take the plunge. Don't be a fucking pussy. Besides, that would be so romantic. Enemies become friends, but before they can get together life separates them for seven years. But the universe will not be party to such an aberration and throws the heroines back together to seal their inevitable fate of love and happiness."

Abby is staring off into space and I take a moment to look around the room, wondering when the fuck I ended up in the twilight zone. I punch her on the shoulder to wake her up. "Maya has turned you into a total sap!"

She responds with a punch to my shoulder. "At least I'm getting some!"

I punch her again. "That's low! I can't control my bodily functions."

Another punch. "Neither can Sam, apparently."

"Ow, ow, okay, okay, I give."

I pick up my wine glass and take another sip, smiling the entire time.

"What are you thinking about, dirty girl?"

"Remember when you said the true lesbian test is if you like the taste of pussy?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well, after Sam, you know, came on my thigh, she scurried off to the bathroom to get a towel."

Abby gasps, "You didn't."

"I did," I whisper.

"And?"

I plant a devilish smirk on my face. "Yummy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Feels a bit like filler but I needed some things to happen in order to move the story along.**

**enigmaticthoughts - as always, you rock**

May be a week or two before my next update. I'm also a bit stuck with the story. Hopefully I can sort myself out.

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

Samantha and Brooke.

Brooke and Samantha.

Brooke McQueen McPherson.

Brooke McPherson McQueen.

Brooke McPhersqueen.

Brooke McQueenson.

Brooke McPherson.

Hmm. I like that one. I grab a red ink pen and draw a large heart around my future name. I wonder if Sam would mind me taking her name? Wait, what do lesbians do? Hyphenate? Or would McQueen become my middle name and McPherson would become Sam's middle name? But wouldn't we want the same last name? What if we have kids? Or do we keep our names and the kids get hyphenated last names?

I put down the pen and pick up my cell phone. I scroll through the address book to find the name of my girlfriend. S-C-R-E-A-M-E-R. Hehe. I changed it. I type out a short message and press Send.

**thinking of you**

Gah, when did I become such a sap?

Before I can place my phone on the desk it starts to ring and I know exactly who it is.

"Hey there beautiful," I sing out.

"I was just thinking about you, too."

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

"Are you trying to charm the panties off of me?"

"Why? Is it working? I can be at your office in ten minutes."

"I still have my period," I say with a pout.

I hear a faint slap in the background. "Right, right. I forgot."

"Where are you? I hear traffic."

"Just checked out an apartment near the U Street metro. I called to tell you I signed a lease. I move in on Saturday."

"That's fantastic!" No more interrupted make out sessions! Or video chats! I am definitely wearing lingerie next time.

"Buuuuut I'm going to have a roommate."

"WHAT?"

I hear Sam snicker quietly.

"Jerk. You're lucky you're so cute." Notice I didn't freak out? Yup. Learning to take a joke. I don't know why I was so offended before because Sam's natural tone is biting and sarcastic. I may have found her quips supremely annoying in high school, but now I've learned that I can laugh along with her or throw her off by being sexually suggestive. I prefer the latter.

"I know. How's work today? As busy as yesterday?"

"Worse."

"Anything I can do?"

"You can come over tonight." I hear Sam sigh. "Just to sleep, I promise," I tumble out quickly.

"Brooke, I'd love to, really I would, but I have an article due first thing in the morning and I kind of put it off to go apartment hunting." 'And to spend the weekend with you.' I know Sam would never say it, but I know it's the truth. I hijacked her entire weekend. "You are a horribly wonderful distraction. Good for me, not so good for my job."

"Again with the charm. You're on a roll McPherson."

"And I'm not there so you better keep your panties on."

"What if …" My office phone starts to ring and I release a long sigh. "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

"Call me later? I'll just be writing."

"Okay, talk to you later." I end my call with Sam and put my new caller on speaker.

"National Portrait Gallery, this is Brooke McQueen."

"Hi sweetheart!" says a booming male voice.

"Dad!" I'm lucky to have a good relationship with my father, escaping my somewhat rebellious teen years unscathed. We speak on the phone every few weeks and he's probably my only other best friend next to Abby.

Ech, that sounds pathetic, doesn't it?

"How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you? Did you skip out on a meeting to call me in the middle of the day? Because that would be awesome."

"You caught me."

"Yesssss, daughter trumps stuffy corporate bigwigs!"

I hear my dad laugh. "You're in a great mood."

"I am."

"Any particular reason?"

Samantha McPherson. "You called me." And Samantha McPherson.

"Well, I'm glad your old man can bring a smile to your face."

"So, what's up?"

"I had a brilliant idea while falling asleep in my meeting."

"Cool, let's hear it."

"To visit you before school starts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Okay? That's fucking fantastic!" I squeal.

"Language young lady." Uh oh. He broke out the parent tone.

"Sorry Dad," I say meekly.

"That's okay. How's work?"

"Insane. We're poring over proposals for our next set of exhibitions."

"How's the current exhibition? The one that stole you away from me." His tone is lighthearted since he is the one who pushed me to take the position and move to DC.

"We've been getting rave reviews."

"How about that photograph of yours?" When Becca told me my photograph was to be in the exhibition, I called my Dad soon afterward. He was over the moon and then demanded that I email him the photograph. I was tentative at first, not knowing how my dad would react to the picture of a gay family, but his one-line response almost made me weep.

'Amazing photo. I am so proud of you. Love, Dad'

From that moment on I swore I would always be open and honest with my father. But how in the world do I start up a conversation about being gay? _And_ having a girlfriend, knowing that he hated all of my previous boyfriends? I guess I'll just have to figure something out.

"Rave reviews, too."

"Can't say I'm surprised. That photograph deserves a Pulitzer."

"Dad, honestly."

"What? A father can't be proud of his daughter? To want to applaud her talent and achievements?"

"Fine, I'll allow it." I hear my dad laugh again.

"How's Abby doing?"

"Really well. She's seeing someone, this really great girl named Maya."

"Good for her."

Hmm. This might be a good segue. Here goes nothing.

"Funny story, actually." I take a deep breath. "Do you remember Samantha McPherson?"

"McPherson, McPherson." My dad pauses for a few seconds and my palms start to sweat. "Oh, yes, the young lady you hated in high school."

"Dad, I didn't hate her."

"Could have fooled me with all your griping and complaining."

"You're exaggerating, I didn't complain _that_ much."

"Only every day for most of high school."

"No … really?"

"How else would I remember her?"

"Oh."

"Well, what about Samantha, then?"

I continue on, though slightly disturbed by the information my dad just shared. "She is best friends with Maya. They went to college together."

"And how did you discover that connection?"

"Sam and I crossed paths at a bar one night and have been hanging out ever since. That's how Abby met Maya." I'm glossing over the fact that I wanted to jump Sam's bones. And still do. And plan on doing so in the very near future.

"That's great, honey, I'm glad you're making new friends."

"Yeah, Sam is pretty great. I really enjoy hanging out with her." There, I think that's enough. Now it won't be strange when I bring her up in conversation.

I pick up my red pen and start tracing over my previously drawn heart. 'Really enjoy hanging out with her.' Pssh. More like I enjoy holding her. Touching her. Kissing her. Making her scream.

"... seeing anyone?" My dad's voice breaks through my reverie. "Brooke?"

"Huh? I said I'm hanging out with Sam, Dad," I say while continuing to draw little hearts to accompany my future surname.

"Oooh, okay." He starts to chuckle. I think he's gone mad because I didn't say anything funny.

Strange man.

"When are you thinking of flying out here?"

"I need to check my calendar but perhaps mid-August?"

"Sounds perfect."

"And then I can meet Samantha, officially."

"Sure thing."

"Alright honey, I've got to go. The meeting just ended."

"Bye Dad, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Now, the question remains, do I break the news to my dad over the phone or do I wait until he's in town? In person is probably best.

I send a quick text message to Sam before attacking the large pile of paper on my desk.

**that was my dad. he said I complained about u every day. i'm pretty sure it was only once a week**

I reach my hands toward the sky in a much needed stretch and mull over my dad's words. I couldn't have complained every day, could I? Sam was certainly a hot topic in my household but I had no idea my dislike poured over into everyday conversations at home.

Ten minutes pass and I have yet to receive a response. I usually hear from Sam in ten seconds.

Sad face.

Oh my god how pathetic am I?

Another four minutes pass and I finally get a reply.

**funny, my mom said i complained about u every day too**

Huh.

Cool.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I'd like to say that the week flew by but in truth it was agonizingly slow. I spent the rest of the week reading through proposals and then passing out when I got home. Sam spent the rest of the week packing her belongings and purchasing items to fill her new apartment. Now it's Friday and I need my Sam time.

I knock on the door of a now familiar apartment carrying a tote bag full of clothes and another bag filled with Chipotle burritos.

"Coming!" I hear from the other side.

The door swings open to reveal Julia in tight black pants and a brightly colored halter top.

"Wow. Hot date?"

"Yep."

"Should we wait up?"

"Nope. Everyone I live with has experienced a partner-induced orgasm. I feel left out." Julia walks back to a pair of heels she stashed near the door. I follow her in and place the food on the kitchen table. "Besides, I don't want to come home to you and Sam having sex on the sofa. Maya is still traumatized."

"She is? I walked in on her and Abby and I'm not traumatized."

"Yeah but she said they were just kissing where as you were sucking boob. Maya can't look at Sam without seeing you latched on to her nipple."

I am barely able to contain my laughter when Abby comes into view.

"Burritos!"

"Hello to you, too," I say to my crazy friend.

Abby rushes over, gives me a hug, and then plops down at the table. "I am starving."

"Sex wearing you out?"

"Never." She proceeds to tear into her burrito like she hasn't eaten in a week. Well, maybe she hasn't, opting for sex over food. And I think it a noble and worthy sacrifice.

"Anywho … Abby, I didn't hear anything I'm afraid. Maybe you'll have better luck tonight. And Brooke, I hope you finally get some. Sam feels guilty about getting off and not returning the favor." Julia touches up her lipstick and then throws her makeup into a small clutch. "I'm out of here ladies, see you in the morning." Julia picks up her purse and skips out of the apartment.

"Have fun!" I say in return. Abby's mouth is full of food so she just grunts.

"Burritos!"

Sam skitters to the table and takes a whiff of the hot meal. "Mmm." When she's done appreciating the food she cups my chin and greets me with a soft kiss.

"Mmm, thank you," I moan in approval.

"Thanks for picking up dinner," Sam utters over my lips before biting the bottom one. I pull her closer by grabbing a fistful of her shirt and deepen the kiss.

"Ew, I'm trying to eat my burrito here," Abby says in mock disgust.

I reluctantly release Sam's lips and lower my gaze upon Abby. "Don't you usually eat Maya?" I bite back with a smile.

Abby stops eating her burrito and gives me a blank stare. "Maya's in the shower right now."

"And you're taking the burrito over Maya in the shower?" I lift my eyebrow to further punctuate my point.

"I ..." Abby pauses and then breaks out into a wide toothy grin. "Sam?"

Sam attempts a response with a mouth full of her first bite. "Ymmph?"

Abby is still grinning at me when she answers Sam. "Whenever it happens, I hope you're up to the task." With that she slowly gets up and disappears down the hall, undoubtedly to join Maya in the shower.

"Whaff did she meanff?"

"Is this a thing with you? Eating with your mouth open?" I asked, amused by Sam's lack of etiquette.

She takes the time to swallow her food before speaking. "Oh, believe me, you'll love the fact that I eat with my mouth open."

I instantly detect the telltale wetness between my thighs and before I know what's happening I've perched myself on Sam's lap. "Care to demonstrate?" I ask with absolutely no intention of hiding my desire. I hear Sam's burrito drop to the table and then feel her hands slide across my ass and the top of my thighs. I easily swing my arms around her neck and press our foreheads together.

"I think I know now what Abby was talking about," Sam breathes out.

I immediately tilt my head back and cover my nostrils with my hand. "Ew."

"What?"

"Your breath smells like chicken and onions," I say while pinching my nose. Nothing ruins your libido like the smell of red onions. Yech.

"You don't want a demonstration anymore?"

"Maybe after you brush your teeth."

Sam laughs for a moment before placing a tiny kiss on my shoulder. "Remind me to never eat onions before or while we are hanging out." She squeezes just above my knee before I remove myself from her lap.

Stupid onions. "Done. No onions … or garlic."

"Ooh good one."

I pick up my own burrito and occupy the seat next to her.

"You ready to move in to your new place?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything I need. I'm sure I'll discover what's missing tomorrow."

"By the way, I got you a little housewarming gift."

"Brooke, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. And I'll give it to you later. Don't let me forget."

"Forget a present? As if."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my dad is going to visit in August, so I have a little over a month to gather the courage to come out."

"You're sure then?"

"I'm pretty sure he said August."

"No, that's not what I mean." Sam rubs her forehead with her palm. "I mean to ask if you're sure about coming out."

"Oh! Absolutely!"

"That's good. That's good." Sam starts to chew her bottom lip like she's nervous, though I have no idea why she would be.

Or …

Son of a bitch.

Maybe she _is_ unsure about me.

The room has suddenly gone quiet and I know that Sam wants to ask me one more question. 'Are you going to tell your dad about me?'

Abby's words come hurtling back and I wonder if now is the time to buck up and admit my feelings. I also consider going back to my burrito but the silence has been lengthy and now I think I need to speak up.

"Sam I … you …" Holy fuck I'm nervous. I didn't think this was going to come up while eating dinner and now I regret having any food whatsoever in my stomach. "It's really important for me to be honest, with my dad _and_ with you."

"I'm happy to hear that."

I let out a long sigh and then turn in my seat so that I'm facing her. I'm unable to to look at her face so I settle for her neck.

"Sam, I want to be honest with my dad about being gay, but I also want him to know that you are my girlfriend because … I … I …" I have to run my palms against my thighs to remove the sweat but end up rubbing them so hard that my hands only get hotter. I force myself to look Sam in the eye and she is sitting there looking rather expectant. And hopeful. And beautiful. Shit, I can't go back now. "I really … really like you and I'd like to remain your girlfriend for a while … for as long as you'll have me … and I want my dad to see that I'm in a relationship with someone who is, _finally_, important to me … and stuff."

Phew.

I see Sam's body visibly relax while she flashes me another one of her bewitching smiles.

"And stuff?"

I push Sam's shoulder, "Hey! That was a lot to admit just then."

Sam turns in her seat so she is facing me.

"I really really like you too. A lot." She looks at her lap and picks at some imaginary lint on her knee. "And, I admit, I was hoping I was more than just your first lesbian experience."

"Technically I haven't had that experience yet," I smirk.

"Hey! You had your turn to speak!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Okay, well, I know you asked me to be your girlfriend," she stops to tap my nose, "and stuff." I stifle a small giggle trying not to interrupt her again. "And I absolutely love that you did, but, I don't know. I thought maybe, after a while, you'd want to get out there and explore, maybe find something better."

"I've already been out there."

"Not with other women."

"I don't want other women."

"You don't know that for sure. You may change your mind in the near future."

"Alright, forget the onions," I say more to myself than to Sam. I leave my chair, straddle Sam's thighs, and rest my forearms on her shoulders. "Listen here, McPherson. You have no idea if I'm going to change my mind in the future, and I have no idea if you're going to change your mind, but do you know what I _do_ know?"

I can tell that she wants to smile but she's holding back. "What's that?"

This is it. I'm putting all of my eggs in one basket. In Sam's basket. I thought I would arrive at this moment riddled with fear and anxiety but I'm surprisingly calm. Of course it helps that Sam is so gorgeous she makes me numb. And I'm straddling her. Bonus.

Before I start I make sure I'm looking right into her eyes. "I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone else. I've had relationships in the past and, yes, they were all male, but they obviously were not what I was looking for. You, on the other hand, are exactly what I'm looking for. The prospect of not having you is not something I want to entertain."

I notice Sam's eyes have become a bit watery so I brush my thumbs across her cheeks in an effort to keep any tears at bay. I'm unsuccessful and after one blink two fat drops roll down her face. I slowly lean in and kiss both tears away, relishing in the contact my lips have made with her skin.

"No more worrying because I am here to stay."

Sam tangles her fingers through my hair and pulls me in for a deep, lingering kiss. I find these moments rare, moments where I don't want to just rip her clothes off and explore new heights of ecstasy, and when they come along I allow myself to get completely lost. How could I not?

Sam gently pulls away and opens her mouth to speak. A loud thump causes the two of us to turn our heads toward the hallway.

"Does that count as hearing something?" I wonder out loud.

"I'm not sure."

A few moments pass and I don't think we'll hear anything else. I tighten my arms around Sam's neck and I give her the most dazzling smile I can muster.

"OH FUCK!"

My eyes go wide as Sam drops her head to laugh.

"Now _that_ definitely counts."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for the long stretch between posts. I was away and had little time to write. I was also a bit stuck with the story. Hopefully I've regained my momentum.**

**Oh, and rated M. Just a friendly reminder.**

Crispy75 and enigmaticthoughts - muchas gracias for the review!

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Afraid not." I had Sam answer Abby because I would have given everything away. Instead I was sitting at the table munching on my burrito.

"Dammit!"

Sam and I decided to _not_ give Abby the satisfaction of soaking in her victory. Mostly because we want Maya to be embarrassed in public and if Abby knows she's won she'll probably stop trying. We also know that Maya secretly loves all of the impromptu sex initiated in public places. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Wait a minute," Abby begins. Shit. I knew my silence would give me away. "Ew. You two were making out. No wonder you didn't hear anything."

Oh thank god.

"Guilty," I say after swallowing my last bite.

"So what time are we starting tomorrow morning?" Abby asks.

"Whenever Julia gets back. I told her to text me when she was on her way," Sam replies. "I already have the U-Haul outside."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Brooke to move in with you."

"Abby," I threaten with a low growl.

"What? I give you four months before living separately becomes totally unbearable. And if I'm right you have to name your first child after me. Boy or girl. Or you can just admit I'm right right now and I'll forgo the name."

"Yeah, we are not taking that bet."

"Because you know I'm right."

"Because it's a silly bet that puts unnecessary pressure on Sam and my relationship."

"Pressure? If anything I'm giving you an out."

"Excuse me? An out?"

"Yeah, so you won't be embarrassed when you finally admit you want to live together after just a few weeks. Just you wait, once you have sex you will be almost inseparable."

"Fine. Yes, Abby, you are right. Living separately will quickly become unbearable," Sam concedes.

"Sam!" I shriek.

"What?"

"You can't let Abby win!" Yes, I am now pouting like a little child.

Sam chuckles before settling on my lap and resting her arms on my shoulders. She gazes at me with her lips curled up in a small smile. "It's hard for me to be apart from you. I can admit that."

I lazily wrap my arms around her waist allowing my thumbs to sneak under her shirt. "Oh, now you can admit it?" I challenge, remembering my same admission just last week and the joke that followed.

"Yep," Sam says with a wide grin, "and you have onion breath."

I blow out a huge puff of air and then pepper Sam's lips and cheeks and neck with kisses, all while she squirms and giggles in my lap. Giggles. The fierce and mighty Samantha McPherson has been reduced to giggling. I so rock.

"Abby, honestly," Maya says as she walks into the kitchen.

I look across the table and see that Abby has taken a seat and has her head resting in her hand. She has a stupid grin on her face and before she speaks she lets out a long sigh.

"But they are so cute."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thanks so much for helping me move in guys. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? I can order in. Pizza or Thai or Chinese or something like that. I'd like to repay you somehow."

Sam is standing in the middle of her new apartment wringing her hands together. What a cutie pie!

"Don't worry about it, Sam," Julia starts while giving Sam a hug, "we'll hang out another day and you can pay then."

Abby walks up to me and after a brief hug says, "Don't be too loud, I think the walls are thin."

I shove her playfully on the shoulder. "Jerk. Market tomorrow?"

"Can't. Tomorrow is orgasm day. I bought new toys."

"Oh, that's why you're in a rush to leave."

"Yes ma'am. Steve is visiting Eva this weekend. I plan on bringing the house down. Apartment building, rather."

"You better watch out, a neighbor may call the cops."

An evil grin spreads across Abby's face. "That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Man, I'm glad you never wanted to date me. I'd end up in jail for public lewdness."

Abby looks thoughtful for a moment. Her eyes suddenly go wide before asking, "You'd bail us out, right?"

"Of course. Though I may start putting aside some money each week in case I have to bail you out more than once. I'll have Sam and Julia start a bail fund for Maya."

"Awesome."

"Bye Brooke!" Maya and Julia say simultaneously as they each give me a hug.

"Bye ladies."

As soon as the door clicks shut Sam grabs my hand and twirls me around making me squeal.

"I was hoping everyone would leave," she admits. She completes my twirl by holding my neck and waist and then dipping my head back toward the ground. "Hey there princess."

Oh man. Now _I'm_ a giggling mess. "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Sam pulls me back up into an embrace and I automatically squeeze with all I've got.

"Dinner?"

"Yes please."

"In or out?"

"In."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza."

"I was thinking," Sam says as she leans back to see me, "I may have to come up with some rules for my apartment since you have rules for yours."

"What kind of rules?"

I watch as she moves her tongue against the inside of her cheek, my eyes unblinking and following the movement from bottom to top. "Why, naked rules of course."

I'm somehow able to breathe out a small reply. "And who would those rules apply to?" I am now standing perfectly still, waiting for Sam's tongue to make another pass across her cheek.

But Sam, the best girlfriend on the planet, makes better use of her tongue and slides it across my neck and ends just behind my ear. "Only you," she hums. The vibrations cause every muscle in my body to clench, most notably the muscles around my pussy which have started a slow squeezing rhythm.

Sam proceeds to cup my ass and I'm amazed by her ability to shift gears from sweet to sultry in a matter of seconds. Not that I'm complaining. No sir.

She's still sucking at my neck and I let my fingers tangle themselves in her hair to try and pull her closer. "God, Sam, you make me so hot." My hips have now joined the rhythm, helped along by Sam and the steady kneading of my ass between her hands.

I somehow lost track of where I was because Sam is now laying me down on the sofa and I am offering absolutely no resistance. Oh! I lost track of my clothes, too! I'm not wearing a shirt!

"When did you take off my shirt?" I say between moans.

Sam responds by unclasping my bra, tossing it aside, and sucking my already erect nipple into her mouth. Fuck the shirt. Who cares if I don't remember how my clothes came off, as long as I remember every sensation my uber-sexy girlfriend is providing me.

I slide my hands down her shoulder blades and drag my nails back up in an attempt to elicit a response from Sam who has, thus far, been silent. She responds by slipping her thigh between my legs and pressing hard against my throbbing core.

"Oh fuck, please, harder," I cry out. My hips have gone completely apeshit and I'm now wishing the rest of my clothes magically disappeared like my top. I tug on Sam's shirt in an attempt to take it off when she completely halts all movement and lifts her head above mine. She looks down at me with so much desire, so much passion, that I'm forced to suck in a breath.

"You are so beautiful, Sam" I say because it's the only thing my brain is registering at the moment.

Sam leans on her right hand and grasps my right elbow with her left hand. She applies a tiny amount of pressure and guides my arm so that it eventually rests above my head. She shifts her weight to her left hand and repeats her actions on my left arm. When she's done repositioning my arms she places both of her hands just below my shoulders. She gazes at me once more giving my eyes some time to wander over her features. I'm stuck on her lips when I see them turn up into her now signature sexy smirk. I am about to smirk in return when Sam decides to roll her hips quick and hard against me.

My back arches off the sofa causing my swollen clit to slide deliciously across Sam's thigh. My eyes roll back and I have to bite my lower lip to contain the pile of expletives waiting to spill from my mouth.

To say that I'm wet and turned on is an understatement.

"I want you to make me come."

To say that I cannot control the words coming out of my mouth is a serious understatement.

The look in Sam's eyes has become something wild and my entire body feels like a live wire, whipping around and crackling each time she presses into me. She captures my mouth in a kiss and as soon as she reaches out her tongue I suck hard and duel with my own. Sam slides her hands up my arms and grips each wrist effectively pinning me to the sofa. Her show of dominance puts me right up to the edge and I moan loudly into her mouth.

My undulations have reached a frenetic pace and I can honestly say that I've never experienced anything like this ever before. Jesus fucking christ, did none of my boyfriends ever give me a real orgasm?

In the few moments before I hit the peak my senses become highly aware. I can smell Sam's shampoo coupled with the sweat of the day's activities. I can taste Sam's spearmint gum that she's been chewing all day. I can see Sam's brown eyes brimming with lust and intensity. I can hear Sam's rapids breaths through her nose as she furiously works to bring me to an orgasm. I can feel Sam's muscles flexing and straining against the entire stretch of my body.

My hips start to jerk and I have to rip my lips away from Sam in order to take large gulps of air.

My eyes clamp shut and my low moans quickly turn into shouts of "Yes," "Fuck," "Sam, please."

My arms are straining against Sam's tight grasp as I clench every muscle in my stomach and groin.

My body quivers and convulses as I finally reach that beautiful release.

"Fuck yes … oh fuck … FUUUCK AAAAAAAH!"

I definitely didn't feel _anything_ like this with my boyfriends.

Sam lets go of my wrists and I quickly grip her ass to keep her thigh pressed against my trembling pussy.

"Holy fucking shit that was amazing," Sam finally expresses as she plants kisses across my face.

I'd like to respond but I am spent. Instead I moan my approval and try to purse my lips to kiss back. My feeble attempt to reciprocate causes Sam to chuckle.

"You are so fucking adorable."

Then, in a spectacularly unattractive way my stomach lets out a long, loud growl.

But I'm too tired to care.

"I think I should order that pizza," Sam states after a brief laugh.

Off in the distance I hear my phone ring out, signaling the receipt of a few text messages.

"I'll get that," Sam says as she climbs off of me.

"No," I whimper softly. I try to enclose my arms around Sam but realize she's already left the sofa. Man, my reflexes are incredibly slow.

Sam returns with a thin sheet and my phone. She drapes my half naked body with the sheet and gives me a long languid kiss.

"Sixty seconds to order the pizza and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mmm, okay."

I watch Sam walk to the kitchen and then bring my phone into view. Three text messages. From Abby, Ernie, and Bert.

**and you're warning ME about a noise complaint?**

**so you're a screamer too**

**tell Sam her windows are open**

I bolt upright and face the windows that are no more than three feet away from me.

They are wide open.

Mother fucker.

"Hey, why are you staring out the windows?"

I slowly turn my body and stare at Sam with my eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Open windows," I whisper hoarsely. "Read the last three messages." I hand Sam my phone and she continues speaking before reading any of the messages.

"Yeah, I wanted some fresh air and … oh. Shit."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Holy crack, 24 chapters.**

**enigmaticthoughts - my constant, as always**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

Sam closed the windows after reading the messages I received and then joined me on the sofa. Shirtless. What? I told her it was the new couch rule, applicable to both our apartments.

"I'm sorry about the windows."

"That's okay. Maya and Abby saw me attached to your boob. I think hearing me scream from an orgasm, three floors up, is a step down."

"I quite like the fact that you screamed."

"I'm sure you did. And I quite liked screaming." I lean in and give Sam a brief kiss. "Thank you for that." I keep my face in close proximity to hers for no other reason than to be near her. What a sap, right?

"I couldn't think about anything else this entire week." Sam starts to run her fingers through my hair. "You totally rocked my world last weekend and I've been dying to return the favor. I was going to wait until next week but I was going crazy. Once everyone left I had to have you."

I place my hand on the stretch of skin just above her breasts and run my thumb over her collar bone. "I wanted to wait too but then you attacked me with your sexiness and I couldn't fight back."

"My sexiness?"

"Mm hmm."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Can't. You're an enigma." I place another small kiss on her lips. "A sexy enigma."

"Well if I'm sexy, you're scorching."

I stare a few moments at Sam before responding. "That's pretty cheesy, McPherson."

"You love it." Sam pokes at my ribs causing me to squeal.

"I do love it." I encircle Sam's waist with my free arm and roll her towards me, sandwiching myself between her body and the back of the sofa. I let my hand travel to her face and then brush her cheek with my thumb. For the first few moments I only follow the movement I'm making across her skin. My eyes quickly become bored and decide they want to look into Sam's brown ones. Aaah, much better.

I can't help but be taken aback by where I am today because one year ago I was miserable. Well, not miserable, I just … existed. Life was a bit better after relocating to DC but, again, it was as if I was just moving along watching the world go by.

Now I have a beautiful person who wants to be with me, and I want to be with her. Forever.

My body temperature suddenly skyrockets and I know that Sam can sense the change. Funny how one little word can cause such a reaction.

I think Sam recognizes the heaviness of the the moment so she continues with the light banter.

"So what's with 'you're a screamer _too_'?"

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That."

"Um. Someone may have mentioned that you're … vocal … during …"

"Sex?"

"Um. Yeah."

"I think you already experienced that firsthand."

I grin widely, "Why yes I have." I reach my arm around Sam's back and attempt to unclasp her bra.

She nudges my arm away before I'm successful. "I have to open the door for the pizza person."

"You can just throw a shirt on, you don't need a bra." I try another angle of approach and am blocked once more. "Party pooper."

"Brooke McQueen, you are incorrigible."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Fine," I huff.

Not one to be denied I try a different tactic. I start with breathy kisses across Sam's shoulder alternating between my moistened lips and wet tongue. I place my hands as far away from her bra as possible so she doesn't know what I'm up to.

Oh yes.

That means the booty.

I move my lips from her shoulder to her neck sucking just hard enough to get Sam's hips to move.

"Brooke," Sam moans, "what are you doing? I can't … I ..."

What she's trying to say is that she can't go much further because she has her period. Little does she know my only goal is to remove her bra. Tee hee.

I very slowly drag my palms up over Sam's ass and continue up the small of her back. My lips have moved over to the other side of her neck and I'm intent on leaving a mark.

"I … I know what … you're doing … fuck that feels good."

I finally reach the bra clasp and just to throw Sam off I continue up her back and curl my hands around her neck.

"I can kiss you all day," I say.

"Good."

Sam's quick and simple response makes me smile so I decide more kissing is necessary. I wriggle my body, inching down the sofa, so my mouth is directly beneath her chest.

"Brooke?"

I give Sam a mischievous grin and keep our eyes locked as I slowly peel back one side of her bra. Her beautiful pink nipple pops out and I immediately surround it with my mouth.

"Shit," Sam gasps.

Hmm, I'm thinking a hickey in the valley between her breasts is a good idea. Too bad there's a bra in the way. Let's remedy that, shall we?

Faster than you can say "naked" I unfasten Sam's bra and flip her onto her back. I detach my mouth and revel in my victory, guiding the straps down her arms and finally tossing the offending piece of clothing aside. I actually threw it right at the window so it's a good thing Sam closed it earlier.

I have to gloat now.

"I win."

"I let you win."

"Pfft please, I am simply irresistible. You couldn't have stopped me even if you tried."

"Get over her, then, Miss Irresistible." Sam yanks me down so our chests collide and I immediately capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Some indeterminable amount of time later Sam's buzzer goes off.

"Nnnn, heet-za," Sam utters while I'm biting her bottom lip. I reluctantly let go so Sam can answer the door.

She throws on her shirt and picks up the cash she had lying on the kitchen table. I quickly pull the sheet back up over my body and fiddle with my hair, pulling strands toward the ceiling, while Sam pays the delivery person.

"Shoot, I'm a bit short," I hear Sam say, "I'll be back in two seconds."

I raise myself to my elbows to watch Sam rush by me. Oh boy, she looks fan-fucking-tastic when she runs.

Man I am so easy to please!

I then remember that the sofa is in full view of the front door so I turn my gaze in that direction.

Staring back at me is some high school boy with his mouth wide open.

"Hey," I greet with my nice voice.

He doesn't respond but continues to stare. What a perv. Hmmph. Guess I'll play with him a little bit.

"Two pizzas? Oh good because we really whipped up an appetite."

Yeah buddy, dream on. You're never getting anywhere near this. Or Sam and her ... deliciousness.

Sam rushes back to the front door with a few more bills and tries to take the pizza. Perv boy is too busy staring at my hotness so he's still gripping onto the boxes. Sam turns around to see what the hell perv boy is looking at when her eyes land on me.

"Baby? Do you mind if I eat naked?" I ask nice and loud, "I really don't want to put my clothes back on. And I'd like to resume our activities after dinner." I flutter my eyelashes for the added effect.

Sam is trying hard to control her laughter but is able to respond with, "Anything you want, baby."

Sam turns back around to face perv boy and snaps her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey! Fella!"

Perv boy shakes his head and grabs the money. Once he lets go of the pizza boxes Sam nabs them and then closes the door forcing him to shuffle backwards into the hallway.

Sam walks back toward me and places our dinner on her newly acquired coffee table.

"You are a naughty girl McQueen."

"You love it."

"I do love it."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I wake up Sam is no longer in my arms. Instead she is curled up in a ball on her side of the bed with a slight frown on her face.

I reach across the pillows and run my thumb across Sam's furrowed brow. She releases a small groan and shifts closer to me. "Hold me please," she mumbles as she pulls her knees in tighter.

I place a tender kiss on her forehead and then wrap my body around her curled one.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Cramps."

I flatten my hand against the small of her back and move in small circles slowly traveling up and down her spine. I'm rewarded with a constant low hum of satisfaction reverberating against my chest.

Sam finally expresses her contentment with words, "That feels wonderful."

"Good," I say softly.

Another few minutes pass and I hear Sam breathing steadily. I pull back a few centimeters so I can see her face and I notice a little bit of drool on the pillow just below the corner of her mouth.

I used to hate drool. Aiden was a drooler. He would often leave massive puddles on my pillows and never offer to change or wash the pillowcases. He said it made no sense to change them every day and that he'd flip them over to spread out the drool. Gross. Needless to say he had his own pillow whenever he spent the night.

Sam's drool, however, is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her puddle is maybe the size of a nickel and her deep state of slumber is causing her to release tiny little sighs.

I slowly reach behind me and grab my cell phone resting on the bed stand. I make sure that all sounds are turned off before enabling the camera. I start rotating the phone and changing the distance before finding the perfect shot. Just as I'm about to press the shutter I remember to turn off the flash. Phew. I quickly snap the photo and decide to take a few more. Another 5 or 6 photos later and I place my phone back to it's original resting place.

As quietly as I can manage I slip my body off of the bed and pick up my previously discarded t-shirt. I take one last look at my sleeping girlfriend and then, with a smile on my face, exit the bedroom.

Sam's new apartment is a huge mess, littered with her sparse personal belongings and a few dozen newly purchased items. Life on the road doesn't leave room for items like plates, utensils, a sofa, and a coffee table. Most of what she carried with her through the years fits in one duffel bag and a backpack. Those two items are currently sitting on the floor next to her bed.

Being the ever the kind and dutiful girlfriend I set out to work by unpacking every box I can get my hands on.

Thirty minutes later I've emptied every box except the one I brought with me. My housewarming gift for Sam. I place it on the counter, wondering whether to let Sam open it or to set it up myself.

I get my answer when she comes stumbling into view.

"Where'd you go?" Without looking around she walks right into my waiting embrace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"I took the liberty of unpacking all of the boxes."

Sam peeks her head out above my shoulder and sees everything that was once in a box now on the counter or on the floor.

"Cool, thank you." She nuzzles once more into my neck.

"Would you like your gift now?"

"Yes please," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Turn around, it's on the counter behind you."

Sam turns around in my arms but keeps them wrapped around her waist. She takes a couple of awkward steps forward because of our connected bodies and then runs her hands over the closed box.

"What is it?"

"Open it silly."

She attempts to lift the box first but exclaims, "It's heavy!"

"Mm hmm. Just open the top. There are scissors next to the box, on the left side there."

She cuts the packaging tape with the scissor blade and proceeds to pull out all of the crumpled newspaper.

"Is it glass or something? There's so much newspaper."

"Keep digging."

A few more clumps and I think she finally sees what's in the box. She emits a small gasp and stares for what feels like an eternity.

"Here, let's take it out."

I try to remove my arms but Sam quickly grips my forearms and says, "No. Please don't let go."

How in the world am I supposed to say no to that?

Sam reaches into the box, heaves the object out, and rests it on the counter. She grows silent once again so I give her a reassuring squeeze.

A few minutes later I feel her right arm move and I watch her bring her hand to her face.

Okay, now I'm worried.

"Sam?"

After a few beats of silence she murmurs, "This is the best gift I've ever been given."

"Really? Sweet! I've got nowhere to go but up from here," I respond, trying to lighten the mood.

She turns around in my arms and I see two wet trails running down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam," I say softly as I dry her face with my thumbs, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Happy tears, I promise," she croaks out.

I kiss each side of her face just below her eyes and a fresh set of tears roll down. I wipe them away and kiss each cheek again. Once more, another pair of tears make their way out. I repeat my actions a third time and no more tears fall. I notice that Sam's eyes are now crinkled by a smile.

"There, that's better," I say while I mentally pat myself on the back.

"You missed a spot." Sam taps her lips twice and I quickly oblige like the good girlfriend I am.

After a few kisses I pull back and let myself get drawn into Sam's gaze. The swirl of emotion she seems to be going through has me hypnotized because it's an internal battle I am quite familiar with.

_Is this the moment when I tell you I'm falling for you?_

I find myself wishing that Sam would be the brave one and jump first because I would gladly follow, and then I realize that maybe Sam is wishing the same thing.

I don't know if I'm ready just yet, but this moment deserves something.

"I ... I wanted your new place to have a piece of us. I don't have any pictures of us together so this seemed like the next best thing."

"Brooke, it's perfect."

"Would you like to try it out?"

"Absolutely!" Sam turns back around, still keeping my left arm attached to her left hip, and flips the coin mechanism on her new antique gumball machine. I saw it last week at a pawn shop and knew I had to get it for Sam. After a thorough cleaning, of course. Several cleanings.

A few pieces of candy are dispensed into the small bowl below and Sam picks them up and pops them into her mouth.

"Mmm, Sour Skittles."

"I don't get any?"

Sam has the decency to look ashamed as she turns the handle once more for a fresh pile of candy. "I'm sorry, would you like some?" She faces me with her hand held out waiting patiently for my response.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," I demand as I pick up one Skittle.

Sam is shocked by my order but complies when she sees my cheeky grin.

Yes, I'm up to no good.

I place the sour candy on the tip of her tongue and continue with my demands.

"Now give me my candy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I had a major block writing this chapter. I know exactly what's going to happen 1-2 chapters down the line but I can't seem to get there. Whatever. I'll work it out. Thank you so much for sticking it out to chapter 25.**

enigmaticthoughts and Crispy75 - you rock 

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

"I'd like to read your articles. Can I google you? I'm going to google you."

I hear Sam chuckle over the phone as I enter her full name into the search bar. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"It's my lunch break. And you know that because you called me."

"Right! I almost forgot. I have to go to New York City to follow up on an article I'm writing and since I'll already be there I thought I'd visit some old friends."

I stop typing and start pouting. Realizing that Sam can't see what I'm doing I try to convey my feelings over the phone, "How long? Like two days? Four days? Will you be able to call me? Can I call you?" Nice Brooke, way to smother your girlfriend with your neediness.

Sam, thankfully, doesn't skip a beat. "Tomorrow through Sunday. And you can call me anytime you'd like. Except tomorrow from 1 to 3 because that's when I'll be conducting my interviews."

"Tomorrow? That's so sudden."

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't get them to reschedule."

"Don't apologize, this is your job. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"Actually, I was hoping you could come with me, or at least come up for the weekend? I know it's really last minute, but I only found out about this an hour ago. Maya's working from home today so she overheard and suggested we make it a weekend trip. She and Abby are going, and Julia. What do you think?"

"I know I can't take off tomorrow or Friday, but I can try to come up on Saturday."

"Really!" Sam squeals.

"Yeah, maybe I can catch the Chinatown bus or a train."

"Sweet," Sam replies in a much happier tone of voice. "Sooo, did you google me yet?"

I press the enter button before I answer, "Yep … whoa … you have a lot of hits."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You've never googled yourself?"

"No, I haven't. I'll do it right now."

"Huh." I start scrolling through the results seeing that Sam has contributed to newspapers, magazines, online journals, websites, and numerous other publications. "Jesus, the only thing you haven't written is a book."

"A girl's gotta eat."

"Huh." I click on the first article and start reading about consumer trends in the current economy. "You studied economics?"

"That was more of an editorial on how people's idea of essentials have become skewed due to our consumer-driven economy."

"You're so smart," I say dreamily.

"Nah, just opinionated."

"Don't I know it."

"Easy there princess."

"I'm sorry, but you left that wide open. I couldn't resist."

"You're lucky I like you so much."

"I know."

"Would you like to come over tonight? I'd like to spend time with you before I leave town."

"Oh, I, uh …," I stutter.

"You already have plans?"

"Sort of. I already packed an overnight bag."

"For?" I can help but notice that Sam sounds stung by my confession. Better fix that real quick.

"Your place," I almost whisper.

"Oh really?" And just like that she flips over to her sexy voice.

"I was counting days …"

"…"

"… am I off?"

"By one day I'm afraid."

"Oh."

"Brooke McQueen, were you planning on seducing me tonight?"

"Maybe." Yes. I packed candles and massage oil and lingerie.

After a short pause, Sam starts speaking again. "You've been to New York before, right?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Been to all the tourist traps? Museums?"

"Yeah," I answer slowly. Where is she going with this?

"Don't really need to see them again?"

"No, not really."

"You know … New York has some lovely hotels."

This time I've gone silent.

"Samantha McPherson, are you propositioning me with a tryst in Manhattan?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Awesome."

Looks like my goodie bag is coming with me to New York.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You are a really good writer."

"I take it you didn't get much work done today."

A slight brush creeps onto my face. "No."

After our phone call I spent the rest of the afternoon clicking through every search result from Sam's name. She is an incredibly talented writer. Her breadth of work is astounding, covering every topic from fashion to politics to education to travel. My favorite pieces, though, are the editorial ones. Her humor, her passion, her intelligence ooze out of every word, every sentence. They remind me of the Samantha I knew in high school, the Samantha who was always tough and honest and unrelenting in her pursuit of the truth. I was both relieved and amazed that she managed to be the same person at her very core. Relieved because I can honestly say that I know the real Sam. Amazed because I've struggled over the years to be honest with myself while she dares the world to make her different.

If I wasn't already head over heels for this girl, I would have had a serious crush after today.

On my way to Sam's apartment I started making plans to share the part of me I've been hiding for the past couple of weeks, the other half of my life where I've always been creative and passionate and honest. I don't know what kept me from opening up to Sam because my body, apparently, has no issues being up close and personal. Maybe I was distracted by the physical attraction. Maybe I was afraid of Sam's presence being fleeting. Maybe I was unwilling to let myself be vulnerable. Maybe I wasn't ready to admit that Sam means more to me than all my previous boyfriends combined. Whatever the reasons for holding back, I have none left to stop me now.

I shake my head to clear out my thoughts and bring myself back into my current conversation with Sam.

"Have you ever thought about writing a book? I mean, you've been all over the world, had so many experiences."

"I have thought about it. I don't know how well I could write fiction though."

"You could right non-fiction. You have a great sense of humor. You could be the next David Sedaris."

"You think?"

"I think you can do anything."

"I think you have stars in your eyes because you're biased."

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

Sam stands up from the sofa where we've been camped out for the past few hours. "C'mon sweet talker, let's go to bed. I have an early train to catch."

I follow Sam into the bedroom and stand awkwardly while Sam rummages through her wardrobe.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" she says distractedly while picking through a pile of shorts.

"May I borrow something to sleep in? I only … I only have lingerie."

"Oh." Sam slowly turns around and waits until I make eye contact. Once she completely dismantles me with her sexy stare she makes no secret of raking over my entire body with her smoldering brown eyes. Twice.

"No." I _will_ stand my ground. I will not cave.

"No?"

"No," I say a second time, though with slightly less force.

"But I won't see you for two days."

"Sam," I whine, "that's not fair."

"Pretty please?" She pushes out her bottom lip in the most adorable pout I've ever seen and I know I'm about to give in.

But I must resist.

Now, listen, I'm not resisting because I'm being coy, I'm resisting because I won't be able to control my lust fever once I put the lingerie on. Yes, lust fever. The phenomenon where my entire body turns into an erogenous zone when Sam touches me, and magnified when I'm … dressed for the occasion.

I lower my head, muster any and every ounce of self-control in my possession, and stare pointedly at Sam. "Not until Saturday."

"Fine," she huffs. I watch her sift once more through her clothes and pull out the tiniest pair of shorts I've ever seen. I don't even think they can be called shorts because they are not much longer than the underwear I'm currently wearing

"Here you go," Sam says gleefully as she tosses the small piece of fabric in my direction.

"These aren't shorts, this is underwear! What's the point in wearing this?" I scoff, stretching the tiny piece of material as far as it will go, "This will barely cover my own underwear."

"They're my running shorts. You don't recognize them? Besides, it's my bed, my rules." Sam kisses me on the cheek in an attempt to pacify me. It works. "I'll be right back, I'm going to brush my teeth." She skips merrily to the bathroom and I'm left to ponder my pajama situation.

I turn the shorts over in my hands and fondly remember the day I watched her run through the Mall.

And the one hundred photographs that are safely stored on my laptop.

And backed up to a hard drive.

And on rotation as my desktop background.

I guess I know what I'll be doing during Sam's absence.

Sex cloud, baby.

I peek my head around the bathroom door and find Sam with her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and toothpaste running down her chin.

This must be something serious because the sight of her in this state makes me horny.

"You look good covered in toothpaste." You look good covered by me. Oh yeah.

Sam's eyes crinkle in a smile and then she pushes a green toothbrush across the vanity.

"For me?"

She nods her head just before leaning over and spitting out a foamy mess.

"Well, that's attractive." And still horny.

After rinsing her mouth Sam joins me in the doorway.

"All yours. Feel free to use whatever's in there." She places a soft kiss on my shoulder and then spanks my butt before she leaves.

"You're going to pay for that later," I yell out.

"I'm betting on it!" she yells in return.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Are you all settled in?"

"Yeah, we grabbed a quick lunch before heading over to Jamie's."

Jamie is an old school friend of Sam, Maya and Julia. And Sam's ex. Yeah, not happy about that, but Sam reassured me that they weren't serious and only dated for a couple of months. They quickly realized they were just friends and ended their brief relationship on good terms.

Still not happy about it. Also not happy about the fact that I'm an insanely jealous girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I trust Sam completely. But I also trust the fact that she's amazing and intelligent and _gorgeous_ and a hot commodity on the lesbian market. Be assured, though, that I am ready and willing to bitch slap any woman who tries to take Sam from me.

I'm just saying.

"Cool. Are you ready for your interviews?"

"Yeah, I finalized my questions on the train."

"You'll do great."

"Why thank you."

A short pause allows me to gather my thoughts and they are all centered around Sam. I _really_ don't want to say what I want to say next but my stupid brain is screaming at me to tell her.

Whatever, I give up. "I'm so lame."

"Why?"

"I miss you already." Ugh! No cool points for me.

"I miss you too," she whispers back.

Suddenly I hear a lot of noise in the background, then something like retching or gagging.

"Heeeeey shmoopy pants. I miss you so much."

Abby. I hear a "Sorry!" in the background shouted out by Sam.

"Hey Abs, have sex on the subway yet?"

"Later."

"How's Jamie's place?"

"Hmmm."

Honestly. I reply only with a sigh.

"She's nothing compared to you."

"Who?" I know exactly who she's talking about.

"Did you know that Sam lights up when you walk into a room? Or when you call her? Or when anyone says your name? Or when she thinks about you which is every 3 seconds? Jamie is like a part of the background compared to you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Abby."

"Anytime."

I really do have the best best friend on the planet.

"Sex on the train at least?"

"Oh yeah."

"You are my idol."

"I'm an original, you _should_ idolize me."

"Bathroom?"

"Unoccupied sleeper compartment. Er, at least I think it was unoccupied."

I let out an involuntary belt of laughter. "Nice!" Out of the blue, a brilliant thought comes to mind. "You know, since you're in Manhattan, I feel this is your chance to go big or go home."

"I'm listening."

"Think of it as a sex bucket list."

"Go on," Abby says slowly.

"The Met, Times Square, Central Park, Brooklyn Bridge, Empire State Building, Ellis Island, Grand Central Station, Chinatown, the list goes on and on."

I hear shuffling once again and Abby screaming, "Maya, we've gotta go!"

"What did you say to Abby?" I'm happy to hear the familiar sound of my girlfriend's voice.

"Just gave her some ideas. And don't worry, I set aside some bail money for both of them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**FotoWeek is a real event, and a rather cool one at that.**

**jt4702 - thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I know the gaps between chapters have been getting longer and longer. Some of it is work, some of it is writing a maid of honor speech, some of it is the beautiful weather, and the rest is a bit of writer's block. I feel like I'm crawling forward with the story but I don't want to go so fast that I just let things happen for no good reason. Know what I'm saying?**

**I do, though, have to shift focus to my speech so it may be over a week before I'm able to post the next chapter.**

**Thank you to anyone who is still reading this story. I swear I have an ending for you ... I just need to figure out how to get there.**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

"Brooke?"

"Hey Becca, what's up?"

"I have someone here to see you."

"Oh, ok. Out front?"

"No, right here."

Becca steps aside to reveal Natalie, the reporter from the Post.

"Hi Brooke, nice to see you again."

"Hi Natalie, nice to see you too."

What in the world is she doing here?

"I'll leave you two to it." Becca gives me a polite smile before turning to leave. Once she's behind Natalie she turns around again to face me and shrugs her shoulders. I guess she doesn't know why she's here either.

"I'm sorry to just barge in on you unannounced."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm happy for the break, we've been very busy."

An awkward silence descends and I now wish that Becca had stayed.

"Please, have a seat." I reach out my hand and gesture toward the chair opposite my desk.

"Thanks." Natalie sits down and starts picking at her skirt, glancing at various objects on my desk. I've only now become aware of her reluctance to look me in the eye.

"How may I help you?"

"I," she starts before deciding to take another approach, "First, I want to apologize for being so forward the first time we met."

I want to tell her I don't know what she's talking about but she seems too nervous to trifle with. "No apology needed. I was quite flattered actually."

"Not flattered enough to call?" Natalie looks up at me through her lashes and it's fairly obvious she's hoping to see if I'm interested. Which I'm not.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend." I try to look apologetic but the thought of Sam always makes me grin like an idiot.

"Ah, well, that definitely restores some of my lost ego."

I break out in laughter and Natalie is quick to follow finally making the awkward air dissipate.

"Let me move on to the second item on my agenda, then."

"Please do."

"I don't know if you are aware of FotoWeek?"

"Yes, the weeklong photography event held every Fall in and around DC."

"Yes! My good friend runs a gallery on M Street and he'll be participating."

"That's fantastic."

"Thank you, yes, he's very excited."

"So how may I help you with that?"

"Being a part of the LGBT community he'd like to feature LGBT photographers. I'd very much like you to be part of the exhibit."

I feel my mouth open but no sound is emitted. I take a few seconds to let Natalie's request register with my brain.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Your photograph floored me. I told Anton about you, as a potential artist, and he rushed over here to see for himself. He demanded that I ask you to be part of the show. So here I am, not quite demanding but politely asking if you'll consider?"

"I don't even know what to say."

"How about … yes?"

How is this even possible? How can so many good things happen to me all at once? And how can I not jump at this opportunity? I would never forgive myself.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes," I restate, this time with a wide grin.

"Great! I had a long speech planned, and a few other methods of persuasion to try out, but I don't need them now! Anton is going to be so happy. He's been bugging me every day to sign you up. I was _hoping_ you would have … sorry, rambling," she ends in a mumble.

Once Natalie's voice trails away I notice her eyes darting across my face and body. A blush starts to creep over my cheeks and I'm positive she sees it.

She clamps her eyes shut before speaking. "Right, sorry, so, yeah, um, I'll need a portfolio from you. Rather soon, I'm afraid."

"Okay. By when?"

"Tuesday? Let's meet for dinner." Her eyes immediately go wide. "Not like a date or anything, just, because, I work all day and I don't want to rush through your portfolio."

"Natalie, it's fine," I try to reassure her, "dinner on Tuesday it is."

"Good, good." She abruptly stands up and extends her right hand across my desk. "A pleasure, as always, Miss McQueen."

I shake her hand in friendly reply. "See you Tuesday Miss Alvarez."

Once she leaves I grab my cell phone and call Sam.

"I was just thinking about calling you but thought you'd be too busy."

Awwww. If I had a big Sam teddy bear I'd squeeze it right now.

"You'll never guess what just happened."

"Tell me."

"Do you remember the reporter that hit on me and gave me her cell number on the back of her business card?"

"Yes." I barely notice how sharp Sam's reply is until I realize it sounded more like a hiss. I slap myself on the head, quickly realizing how stupid my choice of words just were. Fuck.

"Well, first, she asked me why I didn't call her so I told her it's because I already have a girlfriend." Please please please don't be mad.

"Okay, good," Sam states sounding infinitely more pleased. Phew.

"Second, her friend runs a gallery and wants me to be part of an exhibition in the Fall."

"Brooke, that's fantastic!" Sam squeals over the phone forcing me to lean my ear away. "Wait, you said yes, right?"

"Yep. We're meeting again Tuesday night so she can look through my portfolio and decide if my photographs are worthy."

"I'm sure they are, Brooke. What an amazing opportunity!"

"I know! I still can't believe it."

"So do you already have a portfolio?"

"No. Well, yes, when I did wedding photography. I don't think that applies here."

"Probably not."

"Shit, I only have a few days to put one together," I mutter, more to myself than to Sam. I sense the panic settling in as my voice reaches a higher octave. "Oh my god! I don't even know which photographs to include. I have thousands. How will I know which ones to pick? I didn't even ask if there was a theme. Fuck! What if I pick the wrong ones? What if they're looking for portraiture and I bring landscape? Or vice versa? What if they want abstract? Or maybe journalistic! Shit! … Fuck!"

"Brooke," Sam presses, "calm down."

I start hyperventilating and pulling at the collar of my shirt. "Holy fucking shit I am totally going to mess this up. Why did I even agree to do this?"

"Brooke, sweetie, breathe. Please. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that!" I snap. I place my forehead on the desk with a loud thump and try to regulate my breathing.

"Listen, the most you can do is try your best and if they can't see how talented you are then they are idiots. I can't tell you how many times my writing was rejected, but I had to keep going, keep trying, because writing is what I love to do."

Sam's voice of reason calms me down and I no longer feel like something is clamping down on my throat.

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry for being so neurotic. And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay, you're just nervous."

"Actually," I take one deep breath and slowly exhale into the phone, "… I'm terrified."

"Just take it one step at a time. It's overwhelming right now but that will pass. When you get home look through your photos. Start with your favorites. I'm sure you'll figure out where to go from there. And if you need to bounce ideas off of someone just give me a call, I am at your disposal."

I find myself once again teetering on the brink, those three little words dangling precariously from my lips. What surprises me is that I'm not holding back due to fear or doubt, I'm holding back because I need to see the look on Sam's face when I finally let those words fall. I want the moment to be perfect.

I let out a brief sigh before speaking. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No need. I already know."

"Have I ever told you how modest you are?"

"No need. I ..."

"Let me guess. You already know."

"Yep."

Sam cuteness reminds me that in her presence I cannot focus on anything else. Only her cute nose. Cute lips. Cute ears. Cute shoulders. Cute elbows. Cute pinkies. Cute belly button. Cute butt. Cute knees.

"Brooke!"

"Huh?"

"Are you still coming up tomorrow?"

Sam. Portfolio. Sam. Portfolio. Sam. Portfolio. Sam … dammit.

"Sam, you have no idea how much this pains me to say, but I think I should stay home this weekend and work on my portfolio."

"I totally understand. I was mentally preparing to fend you off in case you were still coming up."

"Why would you need to fend me off?"

"Because you are powerless against my charms."

There it is again, that need to wrap my body around Sam and never let her go. "God I miss holding you."

"See? I told you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

What is that noise?

Stop it! I'm trying to sleep, dammit!

Ah, that's better.

…

What the fuck! Turn off!

Oh, crap, that's my phone.

Okay, screen, screen, screen … it's Sam.

Sam!

"Hello?" I croak into the phone.

"Oh no, did I wake you up? Shit, I thought ten would be late enough."

"No, it's okay. I was up really, really late. I'm glad you called."

"How is it going?"

"Good. I have a pile of 120 photos from which I'll select for my portfolio."

"That sounds great! A lot less daunting than thousands."

"I took your advice, started with my favorites. After that I was able to figure out a theme to work within."

"Do I get points for giving sage advice?"

"Maybe a couple."

"Man, you are tough."

"I am a worthy prize. You don't get to have me without putting in the work."

"Oh believe me, I am more than happy to put in the work OW!"

"Sam?"

"I've got two words for you bitch … Empire State."

Hehe. Abby.

"Does Maya know you share your exploits so freely?" I say after a short chuckle.

"She should be proud OW!"

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey Maya," I'm able to say after a loud laugh.

"How's the portfolio going?"

"Really good."

"Glad to hear it."

"Empire State, huh?"

"Yeah. A few other places, too, but that one was probably the most exhilarating."

"Abby's turned you into quite the sex fiend."

"Oh, pfft, I was like this even before Abby OW!"

"What's up Brooke?"

"Hey Julia. What are you guys up to?"

"Breakfast in the Village. I heard about the exhibition, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Sam was gushing all night about you. We went to a bar and got a little tipsy and she just wouldn't shut up. I now know a _leeetle_ too much about your breasts, but they do sound beautiful."

"Uh … thanks?"

"No problem. I hope that one day I find a man who talks about my breasts the way Sam talks about yours. She _does_ have the advantage of being a writer OW!"

"Hello?"

"Hi you."

"Hi back."

"We're about to do some shopping. Do you have a souvenir request?"

"You in a giant New York cheesecake?"

"Okay, " she giggles, "I'll see what I can do. And I'll keep the interruptions to a minimum today so you can work on your portfolio. Call or text me if you need anything."

"Thanks Sam."

"Anytime. Talk to you later."

Once I hang up the phone I reach my arms to the sky and crack my neck. Yeah, gross. I stumble into the kitchen and start a small pot of coffee and then take a seat at my little table. My modest pile of photos is glaring at me but I decide to return the favor after coffee.

Last night … okay, well … early this morning I had a revelation. I figured out exactly how I was going to share my photos with Sam tomorrow. First I'm going to invite Sam over to the gallery to see my exhibition photo. Then I'm going to take her back to my office where I will have candles burning - electric ones, I don't want to burn down the Smithsonian, I will have soft music playing, and I will have a picnic blanket laid out on the floor with a bowl of strawberries and some champagne. Once we're settled on the floor I'm going to show Sam my portfolio and then, fingers crossed, Sam will show me her naked body.

Oh. Yeah. Baby.

I thought I wanted my first time with Sam to be in a bed but the thought of having sex in my office, after hours, was too great a temptation to resist. Of course I have to get Sam to agree but I don't believe I'll have any issues there. If we don't end up having sex, that's okay, I'll just take her back to my apartment and showcase my assortment of lingerie. Problem solved.

Armed with a full cup of coffee I return to the glaring pile of photographs and start spreading them out across the table. Last night as I was pulling out my favorites I noticed a recurring theme. Emotion. I noticed I had a knack for capturing people's feelings, almost as if I had intruded on a private moment. That may make me seem like a stalker but, hey, everyone has their talent. Besides, who has a photograph hanging in the Smithsonian? I do, in all its stalker-y glory.

I rub my eyes and glance over at the clock on the microwave. Nine-thirty! Holy crap I've been sitting here for hours. I look at my now smaller pile of photographs and smile at my progress. I have somehow whittled down to forty photos and I think if I can get somewhere between twenty and twenty-five I'll be all set.

After a quick yoga session and a shower I go over the seduction inventory in my head. I added a few more items like dark chocolate kisses, a body pillow, and chewing gum. Why chewing gum? For the morning after, just in case we don't finish until then. No, I mean, just in case we pass out and don't wake up until morning. Yeah. That's what I mean.

I pick up my phone and shoot off a message to Sam before I hit the hay.

**almost there. should be done by tomorrow. would you like to come over tomorrow night?**

Sam's response is immediate.

**yes please. though it may be late, that okay? our train arrives around nine at night.**

Dammit. Less time for sex.

**okay call me when you're back in town. i'm ready to pass out. talk to you tomorrow.**

**good night beautiful**

As I lay my head down on my pillow I'm almost shaking with excitement. Even though Sam and I have only been dating for just under a month I somehow feel like I've been waiting for this moment and holding my breath for years.

So no more fear, no more doubt, no more denial, because I know exactly what I'm doing.

I'm falling in love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Ugh. It feels a bit forced. I don't know. Let me know what you think, yeah? And don't be mad … there are some things that need to happen before the glorious event.**

**enigmaticthoughts and jt4702 - thank you, thank you, thank you. Hopefully I haven't lost you as readers after my long absence.**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

The general rules for putting together a great portfolio are as follows:

Keep it short and sweet - Portfolios are all about impact in a short amount of time.

Stick to a theme or purpose - Don't show a portfolio of black and white portraits and then end with a color landscape.

Show range within the theme - No one wants to see twenty photographs of lions in the wild no matter how visually stunning.

Start strong - You want to grab someone's attention as soon as they open your portfolio.

End with a bang - Blow them away and leave them wanting more.

The past three days those rules have been bouncing around my skull and I'm happy to finally give my brain a rest. I smooth over the last photograph in my portfolio and smile. I certainly ended with a bang.

I glance at the clock and see that it is eight-thirty at night. Sam texted me around five stating that they were boarding the train. One more hour! I tuck my portfolio safely away in my new briefcase and set it by the door. I'm meeting Natalie at a restaurant near work so I figure I'll just leave my portfolio in the office until Tuesday.

After a quick shower I take a final inventory of my sex goodie bag. Everything appears to be in order as I slip an extra bra into the bag. I, unfortunately, have to work tomorrow, so I will have to stay behind after Sam leaves. But oh the wonderful memories that will be swirling around my head for the rest of the day! My body is tingling in anticipation as I slip on the pink lingerie I had waiting on my bed. I'd like to say that my thoughts of having sex with Sam are reverent and full of meaningful emotion, but, in truth, they are filthy, dirty, naughty. I've imagined no delicate kisses, no long strokes, no slow penetration. Oh no. I've imagined frantic bodies, teeth marks, and lots of sweat. And other bodily fluids. You know what I'm talking about.

Another glance at the time tells me I still have forty-five minutes before Sam arrives. Due to my close proximity to Union Station I decided to pick Sam up on my Vespa and then head straight over to the museum. I need to take advantage of every minute.

My planning is interrupted by the sound of Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On." What? When sex with your super-hot girlfriend is the only thing on your mind you let me know what ringtone you'd use.

I run out of my bedroom and am immediately met with a mouthful of carpet.

Fuck. Stupid carpet. Hehe. Carpet.

I pick myself up and take the last few steps to the sofa where my phone is currently located.

"Why hello girlfriend of mine," I say as I remove some carpet fibers from my tongue.

Sam giggles at my greeting and I feel like a puddle of sappy, happy goo.

"Hey there princess."

"Where are you now?"

"Well … you're not going to like it."

I feel my stomach drop to the floor. "What is it?" I barely breathe out.

"We were moving along fine until we came to a stop about ten minutes ago."

"You're okay, right?" I panic, "You're all okay?"

"Yes, honey," Sam softly reassures me, "we're all fine."

She called me honey.

Honey.

If there was ever a time I wanted to get naked with Sam it is right now, this very moment.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you go?"

I blush even though Sam can't see me. "You called me honey."

"Oh."

I know she's smirking, that little devil. "Stop smirking."

"Stop blushing."

I blush even more. Dammit. "I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are. But, hang on, I need to tell you what's going on."

"Fine. But we're resuming this conversation later."

I hear Sam chuckle and I want to bottle that sound and listen to it whenever I'm feeling sad.

Oh my god what is happening to me?

"We stopped about ten minutes ago and we just found out that another train is stuck on the track ahead of us."

"Well … fuck." Why does the universe not want me to have sex with my girlfriend? I mean, seriously, isn't seven years apart enough torture? "Do you have any idea when you'll arrive?"

"They gave us an estimated delay of two hours, so I guess that means eleven-thirty? Yeah."

"Well … fuck."

I hear Sam chuckle again. "Is that all you've got to say?"

"Well … yeah."

Sam laughs her beautiful laugh and it only makes me want her more.

"Since I'm getting in so late I thought I'd just go home. I know you have to work tomorrow."

"No!" I express with more volume than I intended, "I can still pick you up. I mean, I've gone four days without you, I can't take another day." Aaaaand now I'm a pathetic, needy mess.

"Okay, good, because I really missed you." Squeee! "But I'm taking a cab, okay? I don't want you scootering around late at night."

"But …"

"No, otherwise I'm not coming over."

"Fine," I huff, "I'm taking off my lingerie."

"Does that mean you'll be naked?"

"No." Yes. "I'll be wearing my ugly sweats."

"Mmm. Ugly sweats. Yes please."

"You're so annoying."

"I know. And I have to go. Julia is giving me the evil glare because she's bored and Maya and Abby have disappeared to have sex."

"Okay. Call me when you're nearby. I'll have my phone with me."

"I will. Bye … honey."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'… _giving yourself to me could never be wrong …'_

I wake up with a start and grab my phone.

"Hello, Sam? Sam? Hello? Hello?"

"Hey, I'm at your front door."

I toss my phone somewhere onto my bed and race to the door. When I open it Sam is beaming and I know I am her mirror image. I grab her shirt, yank her into the room and, before she has a chance to speak, cover her mouth with mine. I hear Sam's bag fall to the floor and then feel her arms make their way around my waist as she pulls my body into hers.

My body has never been happier.

The door clicks shut behind Sam and I reach around blindly for the deadbolt. I can't seem to find the latch so I reluctantly detach my lips from Sam.

"Stupid lock," I mutter under my breath. Sam decides to calm my frustration by sucking on my neck but she ends up rendering me completely useless. "God I've missed you," I whisper while running my fingers through her hair. Fuck the lock.

Sam stops kissing my neck and starts running her hands up and down my bare back. "I thought you were going to be naked. Not that I'm complaining. I love you in anything, really, but, you know, being naked is a major bonus. I mean, you look stunning in this lingerie. Pink is definitely your color. But weren't you worried that your neighbors would see you when you opened the door? I guess it is pretty late. I think it's like one in the morning."

I push my hands against Sam's chest and ask, "McPherson?"

"Mm?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh. Right. Kissing time." Sam smiles once again and tucks a few strands of hair behind my ears. "My god you're gorgeous," she expresses, almost like a secret she is unable to keep. "Oh! I have something for you!" She grabs a brown paper bag I didn't notice before and unfolds the top. "Go ahead, reach in."

I know I look confused as I reach into the bag and feel cardboard. "What is it?"

"Brooke," she chuckles, "you have to open it, that's the whole point. Take the box out."

I remove the container and hold it in my hands. "Why is the box so cold?"

"Brooke."

I sheepishly apologize and open my gift.

"No. Way," I gasp.

"I know I'm not in it, but at least it's authentic."

"Thank you," I say just before I give Sam a lengthy kiss. I throw in an ass squeeze to emphasize just how appreciative I am.

"Wow," Sam exhales when I finally release her lips, "I should always come home bearing gifts."

"Yes you should." I punctuate with another kiss before walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to put this cheesecake in the fridge. Can I keep these freezer packs or do I have to throw them away?"

"Um, I don't know. I didn't ask if they were reusable."

"I'll just toss them in the freezer for now." I saunter back to Sam and grab both of her hands. "Now, Miss McPherson, I'd like to unwrap my other gift."

I start walking backwards toward my bedroom dragging her along with me.

"But I only got you one gift," Sam says with a smirk.

"I asked for _you_ in a cheesecake," I remind her, "and I've already unwrapped the cheesecake."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Brooke, sweetie."

Why is it so dark? "Mmm?"

"You're exhausted."

I wake with a start to find Sam staring down at me with an amused grin.

"No, I'm awake. I'm awake." I shake my head a bit then try to press my lips to Sam's neck. She pulls away and kisses me lightly with her lips instead.

"This is the third time you've fallen asleep. My ego is starting to deflate."

"No, I want to have sex," I cry out while fighting to keep my eyes open.

"So do I but I'd really like my girlfriend to be awake when that happens. Otherwise I'll seem like some creepy pervert."

I laugh despite my drowsiness. "I'm so sorry," I sheepishly offer.

"No worries princess." Sam falls to her side and snuggles into my neck. "Let me spoon you."

Could she be any more wonderful? I roll over to my side and scoot back until I'm perfectly nestled into her body.

"Mmm," she breathes over my skin. "Good night sweetie."

A small appreciative moan is my only response as I fall into a blissful sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I want to kill whoever invented the alarm clock.

I throw my arm over the damn thing and slam down on the snooze button.

"You're quite violent when you wake up."

"Just today." I roll into Sam and squeeze my face between her breasts. "Ahnnmmphaaay."

My head is jostled around while Sam is cracking up. "What?" she's able to finally ask.

I pull back just enough to separate my lips from her skin and whine, "I don't want to go to work today." I throw my head back into Sam's chest and I can feel her laughing again.

"Why don't you call in sick?"

I pull back again and start peppering Sam's breasts with small kisses and tiny swipes of my tongue. "I would love to but we're going over the budget this week. I can't leave Becca hanging." I move my lips across Sam's collar bone and proceed up her neck. "But if you want, I can be late."

Suddenly I'm kissing nothing but air and I open my eyes in surprise. Sam is clear across the bed. Smirking.

"Miss McQueen, I'll need more than an hour to do what I want to do." She lunges across the bed and plants a noisy smooch on me. Before I can wrap my arms around her she darts off the bed and grabs her clothes. "I'll start breakfast," she says over her shoulder.

"Tease!" I yell back. My alarm clock kicks in once again and I turn it off with a grumble. "When the hell do I get to have sex with my girlfriend? Never, that's when. Stupid period. Stupid train. Stupid work!"

"What?" Sam shouts from the kitchen.

"Sex!" I yell back in frustration.

"Not right now!"

"I'm naked!"

"Really?"

I quickly peel off my lingerie. "Yes!"

"Not going to work!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"I'm going to masturbate in the shower!"

"Have fun!"

Argh! "You are so frustrating!"

"It will only make the sex better!"

God dammit! "Whatever!"

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!"

If I wasn't so head over heels for Sam I would be strangling her. I'm not joking. Sexual frustration is not something to trifle with.

I silently stroll into the kitchen after getting ready and take a seat at my small kitchen table. Sam walks over and places an omelet in front of me and it looks delicious.

Pfft. Like that will work. I'm still mad.

"I'm sorry." I look to my right and see that Sam is kneeling and holding up a rose made from a tissue.

Reason number five bajillion and ninety-three why I'm crazy about Sam.

"Brooke, I really really really want to have sex with you. I just don't want our first time together to be rushed followed by you leaving me for the day to go to work."

Reason number five bajillion and ninety-four why I'm crazy about Sam.

Now I can't stop the enormous smile that takes over my face. "Are you free tonight?"

"Oh …"

"Oh?"

"Shit, I took the closing shift at Rumba tonight. I had to since I was in New York on Friday. Shit. Shit. Tomorrow?"

"I have that late dinner with Natalie to go over my portfolio. Wednesday?"

Sam takes a moment, I presume to go over her schedule, before breaking out into a wide grin. "Wednesday it is."

God, I hope I can make it until then.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious."

"Any time."

I walk to the door and pick up my briefcase while simultaneously pulling on my heels.

"Is that your portfolio?"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave it at the office since Natalie and I are having dinner in Chinatown."

"May I see it?"

Shit. "Um …" What do I do? Do I just show her my portfolio? Do I let her know that I'm planning a surprise, thereby ruining the surprise? My silence stretches out for at least a minute and I can see Sam's face contort with confusion.

"Oh, uh, never mind then."

"No, it's just …"

"I get it Brooke."

"Sam, look …"

"I'm going to get out of here, I don't want you to be late."

"Sam, wait ..."

"Really, it's okay. I get that it's private." Sam places a quick kiss on my cheek before rushing out the door. "I'll talk to you later," she tells me just as the door slams shut.

I go completely numb as a few seconds pass by. What the fuck just happened? Why the hell did she run away? And why am I standing here frozen like an idiot?

"FUCK!" I pull the door open and sprint down the stairs hoping I can catch up with Sam. Why the hell is my girlfriend a runner? I burst out the front door and frantically look from left to right.

"SAM!" I scream into the street, not caring that it's eight-thirty in the morning. "SAM!"

I consider running the five blocks it takes to get to the Metro station but I'm wearing a skirt and I don't have any shoes on. Not that I'd find Sam anyway, she's probably halfway to wherever she's headed. I stand in the middle of sidewalk, dozens of commuters walking right past me probably thinking I'm a moron, and I can't stop the tears from falling.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And don't hate me. Please. I make you wait two weeks for an update and then I leave you hanging. I already have the next chapter mapped out so all I have to do is fill in the blanks. No two-week wait, okay?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Chugging along, chugging along ...**

**enigmaticthoughts - oh no! I will definitely finish this fic! I'm 28 chapters deep, I don't think I can turn back now. I'm just hitting the all too familiar wall of writer's block.**

**gleeaddict - hey, you found me! thanks for leaving me a comment here!**

**I do not own Popular.  
**

* * *

I wrangle one last ray of hope and run back towards my building. I race up the stairs and charge into my apartment running straight for my phone.

But my path is obstructed by a body.

Sam's body.

"Oof!" My momentum forces Sam to the floor and I collapse on top of her. I look down at her face and watch it morph from happy surprise to … guilt.

I'm immediately flooded with anger and I start punching Sam's shoulders.

"You stupid idiot! Why the hell did you run out on me?" I keep wailing away and Sam makes no effort to stop me. "You are so _stupid_! I fucking ran out onto the street … barefoot! Everyone was staring at me like I was on crack 'cause I was screaming your name like a fucking banshee! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I finally run out of energy and Sam takes the opportunity to yank me into her body. The closeness is too much to bear and my previous tears resume.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I'll do anything."

Sam continues to whisper apologies into my ear until my sobs grow weak.

"You are so stupid," I mumble into her neck.

"I know."

I raise my voice a little higher and demand, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't, I promise."

I lift my upper body using my elbows and a few tears splash onto Sam's chin. She doesn't seem to mind as she sneaks a hand between our bodies and wipes away the dampness on my cheeks. Her own eyes are rimmed with tears and I feel my chest constrict at the sight.

"What the hell was that, McPherson?" Jesus, I sound so tired.

"I'm an idiot." She leaves her hand on my cheek and runs her thumb just below my lips. "I overreacted. I thought you didn't want me to be fully a part of your life, that you didn't want to let me in. But I shouldn't feel like I have the right to your most private and cherished things. I have to earn that right."

I let out a long sigh and then slowly stand up. Sam stands up next to me and then I lead us to the couch.

"I _do_ want to show you my portfolio. I had this elaborate plan for last night but you were late."

"Oh," she says guiltily.

"Yeah, _oh_," I huff.

"Brooke, I …"

"No, you shut up and listen." Sam looks shocked but I don't care. I'm going to say my piece. "I fucking adore you. I'm all sorts of happy gay rainbows for you. I don't know what the hell made you think I don't want you to be a part of my life but that ends now, understand?" She nods but doesn't speak. "Good."

I can tell Sam wants to speak but she's obeying my request to shut up. I'm kind of liking this power trip I'm on, not going to lie.

"Would you like to say something,?" I ask.

"May I?"

With a stern voice I say, "Go ahead"

She pauses to fidget with her hands so she must be nervous. Man, I am fierce!

"Am I forgiven?" she almost whispers. Is she … is she batting her eyelashes?

Ugh … cheater! Why is she so cute and sexy? Whatever anger I had fueling my earlier rant has now dissipated and has been replaced by happiness. Joy. Need. Desire. Dammit I'm so weak! Why can't I be mad for more than ten seconds!

"M-maybe," I stutter.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Whoa, Sam is way closer than I remember. Back! Back sexy woman, back!

"Uh." Please brain think of something good! I run through a dozen ideas before the metaphorical lightbulb goes off.

Sam notices and asks, "What?"

"Let me take photos of you." Sam looks confused and I wait a few moments before clarifying. "In lingerie."

A deep red blush takes over her face and I am extremely pleased with my idea. My brain is now running away with itself and imagining the various types of lingerie Sam will be wearing, where she will be posing, what color sheets to put on the bed, where to put the fan, what lamps I may need to rent, where the fuck my camera remote is, how I will be laying next to her once I find the remote, which piece of lingerie I'm going to peel off first, …

Sam cuts through my thoughts, "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. Wednesday."

"But I thought …"

"Wednesday, so you've got a little over two days to buy a few pieces of lingerie. Unless, of course, you'd like me to buy them for you." I put on my best evil smirk. "I have a few ideas."

Sam visibly relaxes at my playful banter and responds, "I think I can handle it."

"Alright, well, don't disappoint, you hear?"

"Okay," she says quietly. Oh, oops! I guess I haven't told her she's forgiven yet.

I scoot closer and cup her face with my hands. "I forgive you, silly," I tell her with a smile.

Sam gives me a bright smile in return and I automatically propel myself in her direction. My body is so deliriously happy to be connected with hers that my hands seek out the skin beneath her shirt. I move no further than the small of her back, though, because this moment is not about groping or sex. Even my all-consuming lust fever knows when to take backstage to a moment as tender as this one.

"I really am sorry," Sam repeats as she hugs me tightly.

"I know."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After letting social norms and antiquated traditions define me in high school I promised myself I would abide by own definitions from then on. I was never going to let anyone change me, ever, without my permission. Sam then barreled her way into my life and now I know that I am not truly myself without her. All my previous notions about who I was went straight out the window the second I saw her. What strikes me the most is that I don't feel any different. I feel … enhanced, like I am a better version of myself. Crazy, I know, but I am certainly not going to complain.

And I certainly wasn't this reflective all day. Oh no. The majority of the day was spent responding to Sam's text messages. What text messages you ask?

Picture messages.

Of lingerie.

Unfortunately Sam wasn't _in_ the lingerie but I was happy to be a part of the selection process. Wednesday can't come fast enough.

After work I stopped by several shops to pick up various items like a set of black silk sheets and a matching set of white ones. I also purchased some lingerie of my own. My lingerie collection has tripled since that fateful night at Rumba almost a month ago but I've had very little opportunity to showcase it. Hopefully that all changes on Wednesday.

My phone buzzes with another message just before I slide my dinner into the microwave. Leftover Chinese food. Yum.

**this woman is hitting on me even after i told her i have the hottest girlfriend on the planet**

**oh you do? i'd like to meet her**

**haha very funny**

**tell her i'm violently jealous and i stalk you at work without you knowing**

**you are seriously scary right now. are you somewhere inside the bar?**

**nope i'm downing 2 day old lo mein**

**delicious**

**you're delicious**

**no you're delicious**

**no you're delicious**

**are we really having this conversation?**

**yes. and I still think you're delicious**

**you are so adorable. i want to put you in my pocket**

**your pocket? do you want me close to something specific?**

**mmm .. my hip?**

**you are so not as smooth as i thought you were**

**you thought i was smooth?**

**oh yeah. total player**

**i do have pretty good game. i got you, didn't i?**

**i distinctly remember you tripping on the stairs**

**that's how i roll. and i distinctly remember you taking pictures of my ass**

**you make me sound like a pervert**

**as long as you're only perving after me**

**yep, only you**

**oh my god this woman is relentless. i'm not one for violence but i really want to shove her**

**i should stamp your forehead with the word 'taken'**

**uh. no. i actually wish it was busy so i could ignore this woman**

**you should tell abby to pop by**

**great idea! momentito querida**

**you're like fifty times hotter when you speak spanish. do you think you can leave me voice messages in spanish?**

**operation abby in effect. and i will do whatever you want carina**

**ugh it's midnight! i have to go to sleep. big day tomorrow.**

**sweet dreams beautiful. and you will knock it out of the park tomorrow, i know it**

**thank you. good night xxx**

**is that sex or kisses?**

**oh oops! freudian slip. xoxo**

**:) good night xxx**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Breathe, Brooke, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In.

Dammit! I'm supposed to meet Natalie in fifty-five minutes and I can't fucking calm down.

Oh my god! Are those sweat stains!

"Brooke?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Jamie."

"Uh, hey. Um, this woman was asking for you at the gift shop. I brought her back here to see you, she said you have an appointment?"

Natalie is here? She's an hour early! Shit shit shit shit shit. "Yes, we do. Thanks Jamie."

I see Jamie turn and speak to someone behind the door, "She's right through here."

"Thanks," I hear the woman respond with a familiar voice.

And I have to grip the handles of my chair to stop myself from running toward her.

"Why hello there princess," she says as she leans against the doorway.

I stand up and walk around my desk so that I can lean back on the edge.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Mm hmm."

"No, really," she claims, "I was sitting on my sofa popping back some Sour Skittles when I thought I'd send you some encouraging text messages. And then I thought I'd call you because I didn't want to seem impersonal. And then I thought I'd stop by your office because encouragement is best delivered in person. So here I am, in the neighborhood."

Reason number seventy bajillion and one.

"Are you going to encourage me from the doorway?"

Sam rests her head against the door frame with a sly grin. "It would be in person."

"I think encouragement is best delivered from your lips to mine. What do you think?" I put on my sexiest smile and wait for Sam's response.

And boy does she deliver.

Sam quickly closes the space between us and captures my lips in a kiss I feel down to my toes. Despite her sprint from the door to my desk, her kiss is slow and passionate and causing my legs to drift apart. I push myself up and back so that I am sitting and Sam falls into the space I've created between my thighs. My legs wraps themselves around her waist and I lock my ankles to pull her closer.

A minute later I have to pull away to restore the oxygen flow to my brain. "Wow."

"Feeling encouraged?"

"Mm hmm."

Sam continues to pepper me with kisses and I can do nothing but giggle and moan. After a short while I finally register that Sam is inside the museum and that now may be the opportune time to show Sam my photograph.

"I want to show you something," I breathe out while Sam is licking small trails across my neck.

"Now?"

Sam proceeds to trail her hands from my hips to my breasts and I'm finding it extremely difficult to speak. But I need to show her. "Please, it's important," I whisper.

"Okay." Sam abruptly pulls away and my body totally flips out.

"Why did you stop!" my mouth speaks before I can stop it.

Thankfully Sam looks amused by my outburst. "Um, you wanted to show me something?"

"Oh, right. Right." I nibble on my bottom lip and then glance at the clock on the wall. "Fuck it. Five more minutes," I say as I lean in again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"This show is actually why I took the job in the first place," I tell Sam.

"Brooke, these photographs are amazing."

"Go ahead, look around."

I take a seat on the bench that is in the middle of the room and watch Sam wander through the exhibition. I don't know why I didn't tell her which photograph was mine. In fact, I didn't even tell her I had a photograph on display. Maybe I want her to discover it on her own. Maybe I'm looking for a sign that Sam and I are meant to be. Maybe I need to know that Sam and I have a connection beyond the physical. Whatever the reason I can't help but hold my breath.

"Hey! Two lesbians and a baby!" Okaaay, not quite the sign I was looking for but I'll take it.

I hear Sam chuckle and then go quiet. I know then that she's seen the tag with my name on it and I nervously wait for her to speak.

And I'm waiting …

And waiting …

Okay, seriously, what's going on? Sam is still standing in front of my photograph and now I'm a little bit worried. I stand up and quietly walk over to where she seems to be frozen, stopping just a few inches behind her. I don't want to scare her so I lightly place my right hand on her right hip.

"Hey you," I start softly, "you ok?"

Sam drops her gaze to the ground and asks, "Are you letting me in?"

For a moment I don't know what the heck she's talking about but then I remember the runner she pulled yesterday and now it all makes sense. I sigh in relief because I know that from now on every step I take will only bring me that much closer to Sam. I circle my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her left shoulder. "Yes I am."

"And not just because I was an insecure asshole yesterday?"

"I've wanted to share this with you for a long time," I say with the utmost sincerity.

"Okay." Sam tilts her head towards mine and I feel her fingers intertwine with mine. "You are an amazing photographer, Brooke. I hope I didn't upset you with my joke earlier."

"Don't worry, I'm not upset."

Sam turns around in my arms and looks at me in earnest. "The real reason I stopped at this photo is because it's stunning. The first thing that came to mind when I saw it was whether I could purchase a copy at the gift shop. I didn't … I know that you're a photographer and … I didn't want to gush over some photo that another person took so I kind of made light of it."

"Oh Sam, you can like other photographers." My words are sincere but I have to admit she just made me feel pretty fucking spectacular.

"I know. But now I can honestly say that you are my favorite photographer," she gleefully declares.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Sam still has an enormous grin on her face and I know she has something else to say.

"Alright, out with it McPherson."

"I can't believe I'm dating a famous photographer!"

I erupt with laughter and have to wipe the tears from my eyes before I can speak again. "I'm not famous, Sam."

"Brooke, your photograph is on display at the Smithsonian. That's a remarkable achievement. And if your photograph stopped my untrained eyes in their tracks then the art world is going to positively cream over you. I mean, look! You already have an offer to participate in another exhibition. Before you know it you'll be in demand all over the world. You're like the next Annie Leibovitz."

I stop Sam's rambling with a kiss. "You are so cute."

"Miss McQueen?"

Sam and I spring apart at the sound of the security guard's voice.

"Hey Annabelle," I squeak out.

"We'll be shutting off the lights in a few minutes and turning on the alarm."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I must have lost track of the time."

"Not a problem."

"Oh! Annabelle, this is my girlfriend Samantha."

"Pleasure to meet you Samantha."

"You too Annabelle."

"Well, good night ladies. Have a wonderful evening."

"Good night," Sam and I say in unison.

I link our hands together and lead us back to my office.

"Just so you know, Annabelle is a horrible gossip. The entire Smithsonian will know about you and me kissing in the gallery by tomorrow morning."

"Is that why you told her I was your girlfriend? So it wouldn't seem like you were kissing some random museum-goer?" Sam cackles at her own suggestion and I swiftly smack her on the butt. "Hey!"

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"No I'm not." I hear an alarm start to beep and it sounds vaguely familiar. "What is that?"

"Oh!" Sam whips her phone out of her pocket and shuts off the sound. "Time for you to go to dinner."

"You set an alarm for me?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to be late for dinner. And you should be fifteen minutes early anyway, to make a good impression."

I realize right then that Sam knew I'd be a nervous wreck. She also knew that she'd be the perfect distraction. How in the world did I get so lucky? "You are so wonderful."

"I know," Sam states with a smirk. "Now give me a kiss, grab your portfolio, and walk me out the door."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I do not own Popular.**

**I know, I know! It's been a while. And it's a short chapter. Bad me! Sigh. A number of things, really. One, the story took a different path than I expected. One example, the photo shoot. I don't know where the hell that came from but I'm certainly not upset that my brain came up with it. Two, because of the different path, I've had to rethink the next few chapters. Three, my job is kicking my ass. Boo.**

**enigmaticthoughts - photo shoot, next chapter, pinky swear. I was going to put it in this one but I think it needs to stand alone.**

**Thank you for the favs and alerts. They make me smile like finding a new Sam/Brooke story. And Happy 4th of July!  
**

* * *

"Hey Brooke!" I jump at the sound of my name and then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Natalie looking a bit out of breath.

"Hey!"

"Ugh, I love and hate the Metro. Most days it's ridiculously convenient. Other days I just wish I had a car."

"You should get a Vespa. Convenient with a low carbon footprint. And you can park on the sidewalk."

"That sounds like a great idea actually," she says as she sits down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Twenty minutes to be exact but that's only because Sam made me fifteen minutes early. I tried to explain that art people are never on time but she tut-tutted at my excuses and pushed me toward the restaurant.

"Good, good. Shall we get started?"

"Oh! I thought you would want to eat first, maybe have a drink or two. Actually, I may need a drink or two." I stop myself before I start bumbling like an idiot.

"Brooke you have no reason to be nervous. You're in the show, it's just a matter of selecting photos to display. This is a formality, really."

"Seriously?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes," Natalie chuckles, "but I understand why you'd be nervous. Sharing your work is always nerve wrecking."

"You sound experienced in that arena."

"I'm no artist, but I know a lot of them, and being an art critic I've seen a lot of portfolio presentations. Being nervous is good. It means you care about the work."

"In that case I am really really nervous," I laugh.

"Good."

Natalie and I order our food and a bottle of wine. After that we fall into easy conversation and before I know it two hours have passed.

"Alright Miss McQueen, I think you've delayed long enough."

"That obvious?"

"Afraid so."

I exhale loudly and then reach for my portfolio. Before I hand it over I give a short summary of my theme and selection process.

Natalie nods and then reaches across the table with a large grin. "Stop stalling."

With one final breath in and out I drop my portfolio into her waiting hand. She takes her time with each photograph but remains silent. I wish that she would say something ... anything ... but I also know that my photographs will speak for themselves.

Natalie reaches the last photo and I watch her eyes go wide. "Wow." Her reaction allows me to finally unwind all of the tension in my body because I wanted her to be amazed by the end. Mission accomplished I think. "She is absolutely stunning. And the way you captured her is perfect, the lighting, the composition, her expression. Jesus, Brooke, you are ridiculously talented."

"Thank you," I reply with a blush. What more can I say?

"I'm guessing this lucky woman is your girlfriend."

"Yeah, Samantha."

"I wouldn't have called me either if I had someone looking at me like that."

"What do you mean?"

"That look in her eyes? That's pure adoration. And based on this photo I'd venture to say you look at her the same way."

"Yeah, Sam is really special to me." I know I have a happy smile plastered on my face and I can see Natalie shaking her head in amusement. "Can you believe we hated each other in high school?"

"You've known each other since then?"

"Yes, well, a bit longer, but we haven't seen each other since then. We only reconnected a month ago."

"Really?" I nod in response. "Wow, that's quite a love story."

"God I hope so."

"You hope so?"

"I'm totally in love with her and I'm pretty sure she's in love with me, we just haven't told each other yet."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. She is totally in love with you, it's written all over her face."

"You can tell from a picture?"

"Look, I'm not trying to dis you in any way, you already know that I think you're ridiculously talented. But if some random person took a hurried photo from their phone of your girlfriend, and she was looking at you, you would still see the love pouring out of her."

A sappy grin takes over my face again and I'm doing absolutely nothing to hide it. "Awesome."

"That Samantha is lucky girl," Natalie adds, almost wistfully.

"Oh, god, no, I'm the lucky one. Sam is amazing. Once you meet her you'll see that I pale in comparison."

Natalie opens her mouth to say something but elects to smile instead. "Oh yeah, you've got it bad."

My only response is to tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear and say, "Yeah. I do."

"Alright, well, back to business. We'll circle back in a month and start working on an exhibition layout. Sound good? We'll have rounded up all of our photographers by then and sorted through all the portfolios."

"Sounds good."

"Perfect. Now," Natalie starts with mischievous glint in her eye, "I think a celebratory drink is in order."

I can't help but return her sentiment. "I think you're right."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hello?"

"Hello my Sammy bear!"

"I see someone had a good night."

"_You're _a good night. In my pants. Hehehe."

"Do you mean I'm a party in your pants?"

"Pfft. Yeeeah, I'mma party in your pants. Boom. Like an explosion."

"You'd be an explosion in my pants?"

"You're so pretty."

"You're pretty, too."

"Yeah but you have pretty skin. I like your skin. On my skin. It's skinnilicious. Ness."

"You like my skin? Or you like me naked?"

"The nakedness. I want you naked. I wanna be all up in your junk. Woop woop!"

"Where are you sweetie? Let me pick you up and take you home."

"I'm staring at you."

"Are you at my apartment?"

"You are so beautiful."

"Brooke, honey, tell me where you are."

"I'm on my couch."

"Ok good."

"Watching Summer's Blossom."

"Interesting."

"I taped your picture to my TV. Tee hee. I put you on top of Summer because you're hot and she's not."

"What else are you doing?"

"I've got my hand down my pants. Just one because I'm holding my phone … oh my god I'm a genius!"

"Brooke?"

"..."

"Brooke?"

"Speakerphone! This is way better. Now I can use two hands."

"Sounds like you're having a good time."

"Do you want to listen?"

"Pardon me?"

"Or do it together? That would be so hot. I think about you naked all the time. On my sex cloud. All the time. All. The. Time ... You're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm masturbating to porn! I should tell Abby."

"Maybe you should tell her tomorrow. It's a bit late."

"Shiiiit."

"You ok?"

"Fuck my fingers feel good."

"Oh. Uh ..."

"Oh my god .. I wish your fingers were here ... Fuck."

"You weren't joking were you?"

"Ooooh mmmm."

"Uh. Brooke?"

"…"

"Brooke, did you fall asleep?"

"Mmm. That was so nice."

"Did you just ..."

"Holy crap that only took me like forty seconds!"

"Okay, you did."

"Sam?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I got the gig."

"I knew you would."

"Why didn't we have sex in high school?"

"Oh … well ... neither of us were out."

"I would have had sex with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. We're totally having sex tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I shouldn't waste all of my sex energy!"

"That is true."

"What are you wearing? I'm going to take off my clothes."

"I thought you were saving your energy."

"Pfft. I've got loads of energy."

"Alright then. I'm wearing cotton shorts and a tank top."

"You're so beautiful."

"_You_ are _gorgeous_."

"Why are you with me? I'm so not cool."

"I don't want cool. I want you."

"Holy shit! I am so using that move on you!"

"What move?"

"Summer's got skills. Now I've got skills. Like a ninja."

"You are definitely like a ninja."

"I'm a little drunk."

"Just a little."

"I think my head is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Why don't you take some ibuprofen with a glass of water?"

"Okay."

"You gone?"

"... t-h k-en ... !"

"Um. Okay?"

"..."

"..."

"I feel better."

"Good."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought about you all night. How crazy is that?"

"I certainly appreciate it."

"Yeah."

"I think about _you_ all the time."

"I know."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah."

"As long as you know then."

"I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night my Sammy bear."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Holy fucking shit. Where the hell am I?

Okay, well, I'm in my living room.

On my couch.

With the television on.

Aaaand I'm naked.

Nice.

Is that Summer's Blossom?

What in the hell?

Oh my.

And I obviously had some fun with myself.

What time is it?

Oh, good, I have an hour and a half before I have to leave for work.

Shower time.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a lengthy shower I shuffle into the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I feel surprisingly good considering the amount of alcohol I consumed last night. I'd actually say I didn't consume enough because all my memories from last night came roaring back while I was in the shower.

Now I remember everything.

I decide to call Sam and apologize.

"Why hello sunshine." I can hear her smirking over the phone.

"Before you say anything, I remember everything I said and did last night."

"Oh, good, I thought I was going to have to remind you."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically, "I'm sure you were having a hard time keeping it to yourself."

"Don't worry, my memories of last night will stay between you and me."

"Sooooo … I called to apologize for my behavior last night."

"No need. You were ridiculously adorable. I didn't realize you could be both sexy and hilarious at the same time. Must be those new skills."

"Like a ninja," I giggle.

Sam doesn't skip a beat, "A masturbating ninja."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't make fun of me, I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Don't be. Do you know how ridiculously turned on I was?"

"Really?"

"Let me ask you something. If I called you and told you that I was masturbating to the thought of you, and then I let you listen, would you be turned on?"

"Definitely."

"So there."

An errant thought seizes my brain and I begin to feel a twitch between my legs. I have to ask. "Did you, um … do anything about it?"

"You mean did I masturbate?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Oh hell yes."

Oh. My. God. I need it to be tonight. Like, right now.

"Patience my dear."

"Oh fuck. I said that out loud."

"Believe me, today will not go by fast enough. What time should I be at your place?"

"Six okay? I'll make dinner."

"I'll bring the wine."

"Perfect. Six o'clock. Don't be late."

"I will most definitely _not_ be late."

"And don't forget your lingerie, otherwise you'll have to pose naked."

"Oh, in that case, I may conveniently forget my bag at the door."

Sam. Naked. Sam. Naked. Sam.

"Have a good day at work!"

Why that little ...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own.** **I do not own Popular.**

**enigmaticthoughts - glad to make you laugh! I had a good time writing that bit.**

**Izzi12 - yes, I am continuing this story! And thank you for the review.**

**My sincerest apologies. I have been so ridiculously busy. I'm working crazy hours at work, so many that I only have time to sleep, eat, then drag myself back to work. I've actually had this chapter written for quite some time but I wanted to post two at once. You all have been so patient with me so I'm just going to post this chapter. I really appreciate you sticking with the story. And thank you for the new alerts and faves. I am truly humbled.  
**

* * *

"What if I'm bad at lesbian sex?"

"You won't be bad at lesbian sex."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Brooke, you gave Sam an orgasm already."

"Yeah but she did most of the work on that one."

"It's not like you just sat there. I do believe you were an active participant."

"Still."

"You're being ridiculous. And what happened to all that studying you were doing with my movie collection?"

"It's always so suave and smooth in the movies. I'd probably elbow her in the stomach or poke her in the eye while trying to be seductive."

"Who said you had to be seductive?"

"Don't I?"

"I think being eager is sufficient."

"I'm definitely eager."

"Alright then. You'll be fine."

"C'mon Abby! I just want some tips! You're like a sex pro."

"I can't share my moves, Brooke, they are unique unto me. You'll have to come up with your own."

"Ugh, you suck."

"You're like a virgin teenage boy."

"Shut up. I just want to make Sam feel good. And I want her to want to have sex with me. Repeatedly. If I suck she may not want to anymore. Or what if she dumps me?"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Why? C'mon! I just need some advice."

"Fine. Don't have sex."

"What?"

"If you really believe you're going to be bad, don't have sex. Ever."

"That's the worst advice. _Ever_."

"No it's not. If you're paralyzed now by doubt and fear then they will manifest themselves while attempting to have sex with Sam. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"What the hell, Abby?"

"You wanted advice, I gave you some."

"How is that supposed to help me?"

"It's not."

"You're being a jerk right now."

"Why thank you. And I have to go, Maya is working from home which means I get to have lunch sex. Tootles!"

Bitch.

I'll show her. I'm going to be fucking amazing tonight. Hmph.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hi there beautiful," Sam greets me with her sexy smirk and I feel the effect through every nerve ending in my body.

"Hi," I respond. I watch Sam's eyes drift down to my plunging tank top and then further down to my ridiculously short cheerleader shorts. "Up here honey," I command as I point to my face.

"I don't know, I think you wore that outfit so that I would stare," Sam answers while still undressing me with her eyes.

Can we skip dinner?

"Want to skip dinner?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I admit. Sam looks hopeful but I'm actually starving and I want to make sure I carbo-load before our pending night of passion. I don't want to run out of energy or have my stomach grumble unexpectedly. How embarrassing would that be? "But I'm starving."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Sam smiles warmly and then places a light kiss on my waiting lips.

"Did you remember your bag?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Yup, got it right here." Sam lifts a small beach tote and I peek over the edge.

I see lace. Dammit.

"Don't look so upset. I plan on being naked later." She breezes past me and then pauses to smell the cooking. "Mmm, something smells delicious."

"I bet you smell delicious," I mumble under my breath. I close and lock the door before following Sam to the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Mushroom ravioli. From Trader Joe's. I don't want to scare you off with my own cooking because it is atrocious."

Sam tries to stifle a giggle and I subsequently poke her in the ribs.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky."

"Done," Sam says with her hands up. "Where should I put my bag?"

"In the bedroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

A minute later Sam has her hands on my hips and her chin resting on my left shoulder. "That's quite the setup you have in the room."

I lean my temple against hers and say, "I run a high-class operation here. And this is for my private collection, I want only the best."

She pinches my sides and warns me, "And it better stay private."

"Afraid you might end up on a Smithsonian wall dressed in only your underwear?"

I hear no response so I quickly turn around to see what's going on. Sam has her eyes and mouth wide open. I chuckle softly and assure her, "There's no way in hell I'd let that happen."

"Phew. Okay, good."

"May I ask you to pour the wine? The table is all set. I'll bring the ravioli out in a sec, it's almost done."

"Okay." Sam plants a tiny kiss on my shoulder before picking up the corkscrew opener I placed on the counter. "How was dinner with Natalie last night? Other than a celebratory drinkfest." She tries to sound nonchalant but I can tell she's fishing for proof that Natalie hit on me again.

"Dinner was good. I stalled for two hours because I was so nervous but Natalie was nothing but professional."

"Good, good."

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"She knows I'm with you and that I want no one else."

"Yeah, no. I know. I was just wondering, you know. If … that obvious?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I like that you're jealous, but you seriously have nothing to worry about. I'm totally your bitch."

At that, Sam belts out a huge laugh and I'm picturing little plump baby angels hovering over her head again. Jesus, I totally am her bitch.

Once Sam pours the wine I plop a large spoonful of ravioli on each of our plates and smother them with marinara sauce. I settle into my chair and look across the table at my girlfriend. She has a goofy smile on her face and I'm reminded of the last photograph of my portfolio, the one where Natalie said Sam's face was filled with love and adoration. This snapshot of domesticity, sitting at the table for dinner after a long day at work, makes my heart swell and all I can do is stare goofily back at Sam.

I realize in that moment why Abby knew I wouldn't be bad at sex. Because there's no way you can love someone this much and not be able to physically express yourself. I don't have to worry about the sex being bad because the electricity between Sam and myself is evident. I want Sam, all of her, and tonight is not going to be about tricks or technique or even orgasms. Tonight is going to be about connecting on the most intimate level possible and revealing the depth of my emotion.

Who am I kidding, it's also about orgasms. Boatloads of orgasms. Hehe.

"Dig in," I say, "but leave a little room for dessert."

"I thought you were dessert."

"No, I'm the nightcap."

"Clever."

"Why thank you."

"Hey, remember that lady who wouldn't leave me alone Monday night at the bar?"

"Oh yeah! Did Abby show up?"

"She certainly did. She was brilliant."

"What did she do?"

"She kept pestering her, talking about really random things like chocolate-flavored whip cream and quadruple-pane windows. Every time the lady tried to move away Abby would just move with her. The lady finally snapped at Abby and Abby put on the best tear-works show I've ever seen. She felt so guilty that she paid Abby's tab before leaving. Brilliant."

"God I love Abby to death. If only I had friends like her in high school."

"She certainly makes life interesting."

The rest of dinner was filled with similar light conversation and an hour later I was loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"That tiramisu was so good."

"Yeah, I picked it up at Maggiano's"

"Anything else I can help you with?"

I load the last dish, shut the door, and then turn the dial to start the cleaning process. "Nope, all done."

I grab Sam's hand and walk us toward the couch. Once she sits down I pick up my portfolio which was resting on the coffee table and place it in her lap. I've been bursting from the seams since last night, wanting desperately to see Sam's reaction to my work.

"What is this?"

"My portfolio. The one I showed Natalie last night."

"May I?"

"I wouldn't have put it in your lap if I didn't want you to see it," I say with a smile.

Sam leans back into the sofa and I squeeze myself right next to her and put my head on her shoulder. Lastly I snake an arm around her waist and snuggle a bit closer.

"Are you all set?" Sam says with an amused tone.

"Yep. You can start now."

What follows is a series of oohs and wows and each one is inflating my already puffed up ego. I'm answering all the questions Sam is throwing my way, like where I took certain photos, what I was thinking, and how I finally decided on them for my portfolio. Sam finally reaches the last photo and she's eerily silent. I can't stand it so I attempt to fill it with an explanation.

"This is my favorite photograph of you. I wanted to somehow capture how you emanate beauty, inside and out." Sam is still silent so I continue. "This is how I see you, every minute of every day."

Sam slowly closes my portfolio and then leans forward, after I loosen my grip, to place it back on the coffee table. She adjusts her body so that she is facing me and I notice her eyes are shining from unshed tears.

"You are so amazing, Brooke." She cups my cheek and I can't stop my head from leaning into her touch. "I wish I had a way for you to see what I see in you but I'm afraid I don't possess the same artistic talent."

"Sam, you look at me like I'm your sun. I don't need a photograph as proof."

My comment brings a smile to her face and a tinge of pink to her cheeks. She raises her free hand up to cup my other cheek and I'm dying for her to kiss me. "Your portfolio is extraordinary. _You_ are extraordinary."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you," I mumble through a deep blush. Sam is still holding my face in her hands and I know she can feel the heat radiating into her palms.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Before I can respond my mind literally goes blank as Sam lays the most tender kiss upon my lips.

I start to lean back, hoping Sam will follow, because I've just decided that I want to scrap the photo shoot and get right down to hot, naked, sweaty sex. Unfortunately, Sam takes my movement as her cue to stop kissing me and I am sorely disappointed.

"May I ask you a question?" She drops her hands to my knees and her gaze follows.

"You've been asking me questions for the past thirty minutes," I say lightly, "but, yeah, shoot."

"Do you think that, maybe, I could, maybe, have a few photos to hang in my apartment?"

"Of course, I'd be honored."

"Cool. Um, I have another question." Sam refuses to look up as she continues to speak. "I know that I'll be posing for you tonight in, you know, lingerie. So I was just wondering if I could have some …"

"You want copies?"

Sam finally raises her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You want copies of the photos I take tonight?"

"Oh, no. I, um, want photos of … "

Sam appears to have lost her voice and she almost looks like she's pleading me to finish her sentence but I don't know what the hell she … oh.

"Oh." An evil grin spreads across my face. "You want photos of _me_ in lingerie?

Sam's face is now ten shades past red and I have to fight the urge to tackle her. Ugh. So adorable.

"Please?" she's able to ask once she clears her throat.

I really want to give her a hard time but the fact that she wants pictures of me in lingerie turns me on to no end. I've already had a thousand ideas whoosh through my mind and the last hundred were downright naughty. And naked.

"So you want to start your own private collection?"

Sam responds with a sheepish grin and a slight nod of the head. "Pretty please?"

I pretend to take a minute to mull things over but the truth is I was already thinking of 'participating' in tonight's photo session. I take one more minute to solidify my plans and then tell Sam, "Okay."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up to the ceiling. "Seriously?"

"Yes," I say while standing up, "now let's get you out of those clothes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Story is completely AU. Sam and Brooke did go to high school together and did hate each other, but their parents never dated or married.**

**All mistakes are my own. I do not own Popular.**

**Forgive me for taking so long. My life has been a whirlwind these past few months. I admit to also having a bit of writer's block which is why I wrote the other piece. And I've read innumerable chapters of other fanfiction pieces to get myself back into the groove. I hope it worked.**

**Whedonist - thanks for the review and thanks for sticking with the story**

**enigmaticthoughts - ugh, I am so sorry for making you wait forever. life, it seems, has had other plans for me and I've been swamped. all good stuff, though.**

**u17 - thanks for reading and leaving a review!**

**LadyBelle84 - I'm thoroughly embarrassed by how long it's taken me to update. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Nightbrainzz - thank you for all the reviews!**

**Um .. rated mild M.**

* * *

While Sam is changing in the bathroom I quickly ditch my tank and shorts in favor of a light pink slip with matching lace trim cheekies.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack before we even start?"

I jump at the sound of Sam's voice and almost drop the camera I had just picked up. When I turn around I almost drop the camera again. I'd like to say that I came up with a witty retort or some sarcastic reply but the only thing my brain could come up with was, "Hi."

"You like?"

Sam is wearing a white mesh and lace teddy with garters holding up sheer white thigh-high stockings. Her stunning number leaves very little to the imagination because I can see just about every inch of skin except for … you know … the naughty bits. My brain fails me again as I feel my jaw slowly drop to the floor. Gah! I want to nod my head but my stupid brain is broken. Nod dammit! Nod!

"I'll take the drool as a yes."

Shit, I'm drooling? I quickly wipe my chin with the back of my hand but find no drool to speak of.

"Good to see you're still functioning properly," Sam teases.

I don't even acknowledge her playful tone because I can't focus on anything else except the sexy woman in front of me. "You look ...," I begin.

"Good enough to eat?"

"Oh god yes," I admit freely. How in the world did I not know I was gay? Because right now I am tingling in all the right places.

Sam and I become locked into an ogling contest for the next three minutes. For my part, I am at least being semi-professional and thinking of different poses Sam can make and where I can set up the camera, but that thinking only accounts for ten percent of what my mind is actually imagining. The other ninety percent? Saliva. Sweat. Sex. Now I'm seriously reconsidering this photo shoot.

Sam, for her part, looks very appreciative of my wardrobe change. She also looks like she wants to tear my expensive Victoria's Secret silk slip to shreds.

And I would let her.

She finally breaks our heated silence. "I wonder what you'll think of my next outfit. I thought this one was the most tame."

"You have more?" I'm barely able to eek out since I'm still recovering from the initial shock.

"Just one more, though with considerably less … fabric."

"Well, you look amazing in this one."

"You're one to talk. You look positively delicious."

"Why thank you." I slowly move in her direction and then tentatively place a hand on her hip. "We need to get these photos taken so we can move on to other activities."

"What activities would those be?" Is she trying to be coy? Honestly. We both know why we're here.

"Sex." I slide the back of my index finger down the front of her thigh and tuck it beneath the garter.

"You think you're getting some tonight?"

Sam's labored breathing and dilated pupils provide my answer but I respond anyway. "Yes." I pull back slightly on the garter and let it snap back. I hear Sam suck in a quick breath and my thighs quiver in anticipation. My own breath catches when I suddenly feel Sam's fingertips dancing across the exposed skin of my behind. My muscles involuntarily clench when she sneaks a finger just inside the panty line.

God I love lingerie.

I return my hand to her hip and then pull her toward me as I walk back to the bed. I'm glad I went with the black sheets first since they will contrast nicely with Sam's white teddy.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask once the back of my knees hit the bed.

"With what?"

"Me taking photos of you."

"Well, I was uncomfortable when you first asked me ..."

"Oh god I'm so sorry," I rush out, "We don't have to do this. At all." I gently caress her hip so she knows I'm not trying to pressure her into something she does not want to do.

"No, wait, you didn't let me finish. I was uncomfortable before. But now?" She shakes her head and looks at the ground. "The way you look at me, Brooke. You make me feel like the sexiest woman alive," she finishes while looking at me straight in the eye.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Plus I want to provide you with fresh material any time you need to work one out on your own," she adds with a wink.

I chuckle loudly and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her body into mine. Sam places a soft kiss on my temple before I press my nose into her neck. I relish in the fact that she has no stubble and that random thought makes me chuckle again.

"I'm so happy," I blurt out. Oh well. I've long since resigned myself to the fact that I can't control myself around Sam. I lift my head up so I can see her face and I am met with a glowing smile. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure. Where do you want me?"

A million dirty replies swirl through my brain but my photographer's hat is now on and I am all business.

"Let's start simple, with you laying on your side facing me." Sam climbs onto the bed and lets her head rest on the pillow. She looks a little nervous as she wiggles around to find a comfortable position.

I kneel on the floor so that my face is in line with hers. "You can trust me," I tell her with the utmost sincerity.

Sam halts her movement and whispers her response, "I know."

"I'm going to take care of you tonight," I assure her as I lean in to place two kisses over her eyelids. When she opens her eyes they are sparkling with excitement.

"I know," she whispers again but with a smile.

I'm glad I'm already on my knees because Sam is so ridiculously beautiful that I probably would have tripped over my own feet. Who knew I would become such a cornball? I always thought the expression "head over heels" was a stupid way to think about love but now I'm literally falling over myself whenever Sam is present. Who knew?

But tonight I'm putting away the bumbling idiot and turning into the suave professional. Sam isn't going to know what hit her.

"I'm going to show you just how beautiful and sexy you are," I breathe over her slightly parted lips. I promptly close the distance and seal my intentions with a kiss. I take my time, brushing the tip of my tongue against her bottom lip every time I capture it between my teeth. Thank goodness my hands are holding the camera otherwise I would be discarding every piece of clothing, mine _and_ Sam's.

I reluctantly pull away, lean back, and bring the camera up to my eyes. I take a few shots and then rise from my kneeling position to take a few steps back. I pretend to fiddle with the settings but really I need a moment to compose myself. Why? Because Sam looks like she's going to fuck me through the camera.

When I look through the viewfinder again Sam's eyes seem to have wandered over to my body. I snap a few more photos and then slowly approach the bed.

"Is it alright if I move you?"

"Sure." Sam sounds breathless and my body automatically responds with a flash of images of her writhing beneath me.

Holy crap, my cheekies are going to be ruined by the time we're done.

I place my right hand on the small of her back and gently urge her to lay on her stomach. She complies and reaches her arms beneath the pillow. I very slowly drag my hand over her rear and down her left leg, walking backwards to the end of the bed, relishing in each goosebump I travel over. Sam starts to squirm and I quickly ready the camera. As I had hoped she ducks her head into the pillow and subtly presses her hips into the mattress.

I take another set of photos.

I walk over to the other side of the bed and Sam follows me with her gaze. "I didn't realize this was an interactive photo shoot," she comments.

"You love it," I say before snapping another round, "Now smile."

I return to the original side of the bed and then hold my hand out for Sam to take. Once she does I rub each knuckle before asking, "Lie on your back, please, across the bed and extend your left arm out to the side."

Sam seems confused so I point to the foot of the bed and wave my arm along the width to show her what I mean. She makes a silent Oh and dutifully follows my instruction as I make my way to stand beside her. Once she settles in I tuck my hand beneath her right knee and gently pull up until she takes the hint and drags her foot toward her bottom. She starts to move her other leg but I quickly press my palm against her knee and say, "No, leave this leg down." But as soon as I touch her some lever in my brain is switched and now all I can focus on is the softness of her inner thighs and the throbbing heat between mine. A few seconds pass before I realize my hand is still pressed against her skin.

"Don't know what to do next?"

I'm startled by Sam's voice and I quickly remove my hand.

"Um. No. I mean … yes." I raise my eyes to meet Sam's and she is clearly amused by my fumbling. I, on the other hand, have just realized what an idiot I've been for the past fifteen or so minutes. Why is my ridiculously gorgeous and amazing girlfriend laying down on my bed in lingerie while I am prancing around with a camera? See? Idiot. My momentary lapse has thankfully provided me with some much needed clarity and I'm ready to set things into motion. Operation Undress Sam to commence in ten minutes.

_Ten._

"I know exactly what to do next."

I grab the tripod I left standing by the door and expertly attach my camera to the base. I then rifle through my camera bag to find a few more items.

_Nine._

"Would you mind changing into your next outfit?"

"Sure."

I watch Sam saunter to the bathroom before she shuts the door with a wink.

I toss aside my slip and cheekies in favor of a dark blue thong with matching bra. I gently pull my breasts up and then squeeze them in to create more cleavage. I want Sam to be dribbling onto the floor as soon as she sees me.

_Eight. Seven._

I rip off the black sheets to reveal the white silk sheets below them and throw the used items into a pile on the floor.

I hear the faint click of my bathroom door and I unhurriedly turn my body to face Sam. I don't want to seem too eager even though I feel like every atom in my body is trying to escape through my pores.

_Six._

Oh. Dear. God.

Black. Lingerie. That's. Barely. Covering. Her. Body.

If I die right now, this very moment, I will at least have seen the most excruciatingly beautiful creature in all existence.

I shamelessly leer at every curve, every freckle, every scar, every inch of skin that I plan on worshipping for the rest of the night. I then pause to thank every deity in the universe before I focus on the task at hand.

"Please sit on the bed," I'm barely able to eek out since my brain is chanting, "Please take off your clothes! Please take off your clothes!"

_Five._

Sam takes a handful of steps and ends up in front of me instead.

"I need to kiss you first."

Pfft, _YEAH_. Would you say no?

I silently thread my fingers through her hair and pull her lips into mine. Sam's fingers are far less innocent as they start a heavy trail across my collarbone and over my breasts. At my ribs her fingernails take over and sear a path down to my thighs. The movement causes me to moan into Sam's mouth which only seems to spur her on. She quickly grabs my ass and squeezes our bodies together earning another satisfied moan from my disobedient body.

_Four._

I think I was only ever aware of my own desire, it's power and force usually overwhelming me until I could barely stand. I am now experiencing the restless desire that Sam has kept at bay, no doubt agitated by the situation we now find ourselves in. No doubt compounded by the weeks we've had to wait. Her hands have become desperate for contact, pulling and squeezing and grabbing at any part of my body not covered by lingerie.

I find that I am no better as I try to eliminate any nanometer of space that may exist between our bodies.

_Three._

I use what little control I have left and push Sam backwards until she collapses onto the bed. She tries to pull me down by my hips but I swat her hands away and walk back to my camera.

"Seriously? More pictures?"

I lean down to pick up the item I let drop when kissing Sam became more important. I thank yoga when I'm able to bend over with my legs still straight giving Sam full view of my ass.

"You're killing me, Brooke."

I take the time to adjust my bra that Sam unsuccessfully tried to remove before I turn back around and stride to the foot of the bed. Starting with my right hand I slowly crawl up Sam's body.

_Two._

I pause at her knees pressing my lips to each joint. I briefly lift my eyes and see that Sam is up on her elbows, biting her bottom lip.

I continue to drag my lips up her right thigh until I reach her hip bone. I hook my tongue beneath the fabric of her thong and catch it between my teeth. I can smell her arousal and I want so desperately run my fingers through her wetness but I have a plan and I want to see it through.

"Jesus fucking christ." Sam has thrown her head back against the pillows and I can't help but feel pretty smug. I release my hold on her underwear and travel a crooked line to her belly button. I dip my tongue in and almost bite myself when Sam's hips suddenly buck upward.

"Brooke," she whispers, "please."

I mull over the idea of teasing her a bit more but I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end later, so one last kiss to her belly and I swiftly move up so we are face to face.

_One._

I connect her lips with mine and struggle to keep my eyes open. Everything about Sam feels so spectacularly amazing that I want to experience her with all my senses. But once I feel her hips rise into mine my world snaps into darkness.

Remembering my plan I blindly seek out her left hand with my right and press the object I was holding into her palm.

"What is this?" she asks just after releasing my lips.

"What you asked for," I reply while continuing to kiss down her neck.

A beat later she realizes what I'm talking about.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

_Zero.  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Author's Note

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

I swear to you I have 3000 words sitting on my laptop just waiting to be published. I just .. can't seem to get over this stupid block to finish the chapter. I even went so far as to start another story to help jumpstart my brain. It's working, but it's just ... slow. And I definitely don't want to leave you wonderful readers with yet ANOTHER cliffhanger.

I don't know. Maybe some words of encouragement? I know it's a lot to ask.

On a slightly different topic, do you ever wonder what's going on in the other character's head? Meaning, this entire story is from Brooke's perspective and from time to time I do consider how Sam would view things. Anyone else?

Now I'm just rambling.

Many many thanks to those of you who have left reviews and continually return to see if I've gotten off my ass and tacked on a new chapter.

Edit: I found my story notes! I'm going to sit down, read the entire story from start to ... where I left off, and then try to churn out some freaking chapters. I didn't realize how much I had deviated from my original storyline. Eeek! I'll have to rework the middle section but I believe the ending still stands.


End file.
